A solo días de Navidad
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Todo comenzó como la típica preparación para Navidad, pero bien podría terminar como la mejor celebración de sus vidas. Reto de 10 días para Navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers
1. Fiebre Navideña

¡Hola a todos, preciosos lectores! Díganme, ¿cómo van todos los preparativos para esta Navidad? Dentro de unas horas yo tendré que salir a comprar lo que falta y para ser sinceros aún queda mucho, jeje. Pero como las compras no son lo único navideño les he traído este pequeño reto de ''los diez días para Navidad'' para que se contagien un poco más del hermoso espíritu navideño. Supongo que si les gusta la Navidad, ¿no? Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo con este capítulo, realmente espero que lo disfruten pues lo he hecho con mucho amor (y en un tiempo record, debo agregar XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para ponerlos en mis locas historias.

 **Este fic pertenece al ''Reto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.''**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Fiebre Navideña**

 **.**

Apenas el despertador sonó saltó de inmediato fuera de la cama, no podía evitar estar emocionada, no a estas alturas. Solo quedaban diez días para Navidad y eso significaba planear muchas cosas, comprar otro tanto más y divertirse un montón. Respiró una gran bocanada de aire y no pudo evitar que tuviera ese delicioso sabor navideño que degustó hasta embriagarse completamente de él, luego de eso decidió no perder más tiempo y corrió rápido a la ducha. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba fuera, incluso sentía que había roto un record en aquello pero realmente no le dio importancia; no la necesitaba. Había un millón de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante y sentía que cada vez se parecía más a Sherry: en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar de la emoción… o al menos eso pensaba, pero el timbre de su celular sonó justo para evitar que aquello sucediera y gracias al cielo era la persona que deseaba escuchar en ese preciso momento.

— _¿Debería suponer que ya estas lista?_

—Lista y tú aún no estás aquí.

Mencionó mientras corría escaleras abajo. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una pequeña risa y una sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios tras oírle.

— _¿Segura? Asómate a la puerta._

Apenas había escuchado aquello y ya se encontraba jalando de la manilla, ahí bajo los primeros copos de nieve, un chico rubio le sonreía divertido recargado en el marco de la puerta y sosteniendo el móvil con una mano. Tras ya no ser necesario cortó la llamada y lo guardó dentro de su abrigada chaqueta.

—Al menos tú si eres puntual.

— ¿Qué esperabas?

Claro, él no era como su hermano quien a veces la dejaba plantada por más de una hora aguardando. Realmente agradecía al cielo que Leon no fuese igual.

Ni bien el chico logró dar un paso adentro cuando ella saltó para abrazarle, más sin reclamos correspondió gustoso. Ella realmente desprendía algo contagioso esa mañana, algo que en ese momento no podría haber explicado bien.

—Me da gusto verte. De verdad te deberé una por esto.

Le dijo al oído aún en medio del abrazo. El ojizarco sonrió, con todas sus suplicas bien que no podría haberse negado, además, tampoco la dejaría sola.

—Tranquila, más tarde te la cobraré. Ahora será mejor que subas al auto antes de que me congele aquí.

—Claro, solo deja que vaya por mi abrigo.

Pero antes de que lograra entrar él la retuvo por la muñeca trayéndola de regreso.

—Aguarda, tengo algo para ti.

De entre su abrigo sacó un pequeño bulto que pasó por detrás de su cuello y lo ató dándole una pequeña vuelta adelante. Era una hermosa bufanda roja con dos pompones blancos a cada extremo y unos diseños bordados en hilos dorados.

—Leon, es preciosa. Gracias.

Mencionó para abrazarle nuevamente.

—Me alegra que te guste, pronto te regalaré un sombrero con cascabeles y una nariz roja para completar un lindo conjunto.

—Gracias, pero creo que la bufanda es suficiente para mí.

Mencionaron mientras ambos se echaban a reír bajo el cálido soplo de sus respiraciones.

* * *

—Chris, ¿recuerdas dónde están las cosas navideñas?

El castaño estiró un poco el cuello por el respaldo del sillón y vio como su novia se movía de un lado a otro trayendo cajas y bolsas de diferentes tamaños para regarlas por el piso, seguramente eso terminaría siendo un desastre incluso antes de que fuera el medio día. Suspiró con cansancio y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse hasta ella, quien venía trayendo quién sabe de dónde una nueva caja.

— ¿Qué buscas exactamente?

—Pues todo. ¿Sabes dónde están las esferas?

Preguntó registrando su nueva caja sin éxito alguno.

— ¿En la basura?

La castaña se detuvo y volteó lentamente hacia él, al instante el chico se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—A mí no me mires, esta vez yo no he hecho nada.

— ¿Por qué dices que están en la basura?

Se cruzó de brazos a la espera de su respuesta; luego de un año y con todo el que hacer de una nueva Navidad lo había olvidado.

— ¿Jill, recuerdas cuando aceptaste cuidar a los gemelos el año pasado?

Se quedó pensativa un momento hasta que poco a poco las imágenes fueron llegando de regreso a su memoria. Su rostro cada vez iba tomando una expresión relajada y conforme fue recordando no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

— ¿Cuando se subieron a las cortinas y cayeron sobre el árbol quebrando todos los adornos? Sí, creo que ya lo recuerdo. Entonces ahora…

—Ahora se cancela la Navidad, así que si me disculpas creo que volveré a mi película.

Mencionó caminando de regreso a su lugar en el sillón. La chica le miró mientras procesaba lo que había dicho, un momento… acaso ¿hablaba en serio? Corrió hasta el sofá y le quitó el cojín en el que estaba apoyado haciendo que se diera un golpe contra el respaldo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Pero qué te sucede?

Tomó el control y apagó el televisor, luego utilizó el mismo cojín para darle un golpe en la cabeza y así conseguir al cien por ciento su atención.

—O te levantas y vamos ahora de compras o te juro que hoy dormirás afuera.

Dijo decidida y amenazándolo con el cojín.

— ¡Wow, wow, wow! tranquila, solo bromeaba. Ya me encargué de todo eso.

— ¿A sí? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Claro. Envié a mi hermana de compras hoy, así que de seguro nos traerá muchos adornos esta tarde. — dijo relajado acomodándose otra vez en su sitio.

— ¿Enviaste a Claire a hacer nuestras compras? — él asintió. —Esto definitivamente va a ser un desastre.

—Calma, no la envié sola. Está con Leon.

Mencionó como si fuese la solución perfecta para todos sus problemas, Jill por su parte soltó el cojín y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Sí, definitivamente esto va a ser un desastre.

—Oye, no es tan malo. Mi hermana es una gran decoradora, aunque a veces se le pasa la mano… pero para eso está Leon.

Jill le miró sin estar muy segura.

—De acuerdo, supongo. Pero, entonces... ¿qué nos queda a nosotros?

Esa era la precisa pregunta que él estaba esperando. Se acercó hasta ella y le tomó por la barbilla mientras le sonreía.

—La mejor parte, linda, ir a por el árbol de Navidad.

Dijo para luego darle un casto beso en los labios, pero ella, no conforme con aquello, le sujetó del cuello reteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Pero tendremos todo el día antes de que lleguen, podríamos hacer un poco de tiempo antes de salir.

Sonrió juguetona. el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se unía a su juego.

—Me parece una perfecta idea…

* * *

Alzó la vista recorriendo detenidamente ese piso, cientos de personas transitaban por el lugar entrando y saliendo de diferentes tiendas, todos con esas sonrisas que le encantaba disfrutar. Las decoraciones, la música que sonaba, todo se veía tan navideño que no podía evitar sentirse contagiado también con ese espíritu. Dio un ligero vistazo esperando a que la chica saliera de la tienda, extrañamente era la única de todas las que habían recorrido a la que no le había dejado entrar, no estaba muy seguro de por qué si solo era una tienda de ropa, pero agradecía poder aguardar sentado afuera o el cansancio lo iba a acabar pronto.

 _Y apenas son las diez de la mañana. Aún queda un largo día por delante._

— ¿Vamos?

No se había percatado en qué momento la chica había salido y se había parado frente a él. Cargaba una pequeña bolsa en sus manos y le sonreía aguardando a que él reaccionara. Leon sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie casi de un salto.

— ¿Quieres que lleve eso?

Preguntó señalando la bolsa, aún pese a que ya tenía un buen harto en las manos.

—No, está bien así. Esta la llevaré yo. Ahora vamos, vi algo en una tienda de enfrente que me gustaría comprar.

No entendió muy bien por qué no quería que llevara esa bolsa en particular, pero tuvo que restarle importancia cuando ella le jaló de la mano y lo llevó; el juego había vuelto a comenzar una vez más.

* * *

—No lo sé, no me parecen del todo rectas. ¿Tú qué dices Jake?

El chico que sujetaba la escalera solo se encogió de hombros, realmente no estaba muy interesado en si esas cosas estaban derechas, chuecas o si hacían corto circuito, la Navidad simplemente no era algo que le atrajese demasiado.

—Para mí están bien así.

Ella lo miró un momento, ni siquiera había reparado en las luces como para decir aquello. Bajó de la escalera y se paró en frente de él. Aunque la altura no le favorecía demasiado a su lado intentó mirarle a los ojos a lo que él bajó ligeramente el rostro para ayudarle en ello.

—No te gustan, ¿no es así?

Mencionó con un deje de tristeza que hizo que el pelirrojo diera un pequeño respingo. Maldición, ahora había hecho que la chica se sintiera mal, justo lo que le faltaba. Le dio un vistazo a las luces que Sherry había colocado y las recorrió cuidadosamente, la verdad es que no estaban nada mal y, para ser sinceros, le gustaba cómo se veían. Volvió a mirarla a ella e intentó darle su mejor sonrisa.

—Quedaron muy bien así.

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron y la amplia sonrisa en su rostro no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Tal vez no quisiera admitirlo, pero sí era cierto, así que intentando mantener un poco de su orgullo solo le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Eso fue todo lo que bastó para que ella saltara y le abrazase.

—Sabía que te iban a gustar.

Soltó emocionada mientras le apretaba con fuerza. Él intentó responder lo mejor que pudo, pero aquel abrazo realmente le había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Me ayudarás entonces a terminar las decoraciones adentro?

Preguntó finalmente soltándolo. El chico le miró un momento, no era que le gustase hacer esto, pero realmente ella se veía demasiado feliz y emocionada con todo el asunto y no quería arruinar aquello, así que solo suspiró y volvió a sonreírle.

— Vine para ayudarte, ¿no?

 _Al menos si puedo verla sonreír supongo que valdrá la pena._

* * *

— ¿Crees que esto les guste?

Mencionó tomando una esfera rellena con nieve artificial. Leon la miró por un segundo y no estuvo muy seguro de qué contestarle, ya llevaban más de diez bolsas sin contar las otras tantas que estaban en el auto y ella aún no se cansaba. Seguían entrando a todas las tiendas que tuviesen cosas navideñas y de todas ellas salían con al menos más de dos paquetes. Realmente no le importaba pues Chris le había entregado su tarjeta a ella para que comprase, lo que por cierto, era una pésima decisión, pero a él no le afectaba, lo que sí le perjudicaba era el hecho de tener que cargar todas las bolsas solo, a excepción de la única que ella traía; sus brazos comenzaban realmente a pedir auxilio.

La pelirroja aún le miraba expectante de su respuesta, realmente parecía una niña en una juguetería y esa mirada… para ser sinceros no podía decirle que no. Suspiró derrotado para luego regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Yo diría que les va a encantar.

— ¡Perfecto! Iré a pedir unas tres cajas.

 _Aguarda, ¡¿tres?! Bien, Leon, otra buena tanda de peso más para cargar. Esto me pasa por ser un caballero y aceptar llevar todo, pero… es época navideña, así que ¿Qué más da?_

Al menos sacaría algo bueno de este día, ver la cara del mayor de los Redfield cuando descubriera que necesitaría una casa más grande para todo lo que habían comprado… y un nuevo empleo para pagar todas las cuentas.

.

* * *

Uf, realmente siento que mis dedos no pudieron teclear más rápido para terminar este capitulo. Aunque realmente se supone que solo son One-shots sentía la necesidad de hacerlo más largo. Y qué decir, claro está que van a haber sus conexiones por ahí entre caps, así que no sé si clasificarían exactamente como One-shots. Díganme que les parece, acepto tanto flores como tomatazos.

Esperaré con ansias sus review y ahora para todos hay deliciosos chocolates con forma de santa, el que no deje review ya sabe donde está la salida, y si no, mis guardias se la mostrarán ''amablemente''.

¡Besos para todos, abrazos por montones y mucho espíritu navideño!


	2. Decoración de la ciudad

Pues bien, aquí he traído el segundo capitulo de este reto navideño. Creo que jamás había escrito tanto en solo dos días, sin mencionar que además es la primera vez que publico dos días seguidos... ¡Y aún quedan ocho! Sin retrasarlos más les dejo el capitulo y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Decoración de la ciudad**

 **.**

— ¿Cómo que llegarás tarde?

Su cara de exasperación le dio un ligero escalofrío, siempre hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar ponerla de malas y él con una sola llamada ya lo hacía. Lo peor de todo es que tendría que aguantarla todo el camino hasta que llegaran los demás y eso no sonaba para nada atractivo, al menos no era lo que había pensado. Aunque luego se ocuparía de lidiar con aquello, por el momento solo se dedicó a poner atención a la llamada en alta voz.

— _Lo siento, nos quedamos atascados luego de que se reventara un neumático y estamos esperando a que aparezca el sujeto de la grúa. ¿Qué más te digo? No podemos marcharnos y dejar el auto a mitad del camino. Juro que traía un repuesto, pero…_

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya olvídalo, me iré con Leon. Si te veo allá bien y si no da igual.

Habló con cansancio para luego cortar la llamada antes de que del otro lado de la línea se pudiera escuchar otra cosa. El rubio que le había estado observando todo ese tiempo se levantó y se acercó a ella para sujetarla de los hombros.

— ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó con preocupación. Rara vez los veía pelear o discutir en serio y no era algo muy bonito, ambos hermanos eran tan unidos que esa clase de cosas a ninguno le hacían demasiado bien.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Leon le tomó del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos, quería asegurarse de que verdaderamente fuera sincera con él.

— ¿Segura de eso?

Sus ojos turquesa chispearon momentáneamente y de pronto comenzó a reír sin razón aparente. Leon levantó una ceja sin estar muy seguro de qué sucedía, no era esa la reacción que él esperaba exactamente.

—Vamos, ¿en serio lo preguntas? Ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a que llegue tarde, así que eso realmente me da igual. El punto bueno de todo esto es que está con Jill.

Se encogió de hombros, aún así el chico no acababa de entender del todo a lo que se refería.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

—Dah, tendrán más tiempo a solas mientras llega el tipo de la grúa.

Mencionó como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo, tanto que incluso con aire despreocupado se adentró a la cocina. Leon intentó seguirle hasta ahí, pero en cosa de segundos ya estaba de regreso con una galleta atravesada en la boca y otro par más en la mano. Claire se detuvo en frente de él, aún le seguía viendo con la misma cara de no haber entendido un pepino así que no le quedó más remedio que tragar lo que le quedaba en la boca y explicarle con manzanitas.

—Si ambos se quedan más tiempo solos, sin interrupciones, sin nosotros en medio, sin Sherry, pueden llegar a… tú sabes.

Intentó decirlo de la mejor forma que pudo, pero él negó con la cabeza. Realmente no quería decir aquello, así que solo buscó la forma más rápida de zanjar el asunto.

—Digamos que en mi carta a santa le he pedido un sobrino.

Soltó llevándose otra galleta a la boca y caminando en dirección al perchero. Leon aguardó un segundo mientras repetía mentalmente sus palabras y sin resistirlo más echó a reír.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — volteó. — ¿En serio crees que dejándolos en medio de la calle tu deseo se pueda cumplir?

—Uno nunca sabe.

Leon negó con la cabeza, aunque realmente era algo improbable, rogaba al cielo por tener razón, no quería imaginarse… no, demasiado tarde. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando quitarse aquello de la mente.

—En resumen, ¿por eso acaso aceptaste ir a comprar por él, para que tuvieran más tiempo ''a solas''?

Preguntó entre risas mientras se cercaba hasta donde estaba la chica para tomar su chaqueta.

—Por supuesto, además, ¿quién crees que quitó el repuesto de su auto?

Abrió la boca con sorpresa, y ella le regalo una traviesa sonrisa. Bien sabía que era capaz de hacer aquello, solo que no pensó realmente que lo haría.

—Eres una malvada. Ni siquiera yo lo habría dejado varado.

Aún no acababa de creerlo del todo, tal parecía que ella tendría que enseñarle algunos trucos para usar en contra del Redfield mayor.

—Qué te puedo decir, tengo mis formas de conseguir lo que quiero. ¿Una galleta?

Mencionó alegre llevándose otra galleta a la boca y ofreciéndole la que le quedaba a él. Leon sonrió; él también tenía uno que otro truco para conseguir lo que quería.

—Gracias, pero creo que tomaré esta.

Sin más se acercó hasta ella y le robó la mitad de galleta que sostenía con la boca, alcanzando apenas a rozar ligeramente sus labios. Victorioso se enderezó viendo cómo los colores se le subían a las mejillas, tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta para darle una última mirada a la chica inmóvil en su lugar.

—Si no te das prisa Sherry comenzará a llamar. Te espero en el auto.

 _Estoy seguro de que es la mejor galleta que he probado en mi vida…_

* * *

Las bocinas del automóvil que acababa de estacionarse afuera realmente la habrían tomado por sorpresa si no fuera porque lo vio venir. Dio un último vistazo hacia adentro asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden y finalmente cuando estuvo segura de ello, salió. Adentró, desde el asiento trasero, pudo ver a Claire que le saludaba con una sonrisa mientras que Leon la esperaba apoyado en la puerta del auto. Ambos se sonrieron y Sherry corrió alegre hasta él para abrazarle.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte pequeña.

El ojizarco la estrechó con fuerza e incluso la levantó un poco del piso debido a la diferencia de estatura.

—Realmente extrañaba a mi ''padre''.

Mencionó soltándose del abrazo. Leon no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello, llevaba un buen tiempo sin escuchar que le dijera así y siendo sinceros, había extrañado a su hija postiza.

—Lo sé, pero ahora me tendrás un buen tiempo por aquí. Así compensaré un poco el tiempo perdido. Adelante.

Dijo mientras le abría la puerta del coche para que subiera. Apenas y estuvo adentro se arrojó sobre Claire efusivamente para abrazarla, la pelirroja, aunque ya acostumbrada a sus muestras de cariño, no pudo evitar ser tomada por sorpresa, pero al instante reaccionó para corresponderle.

—Bien chicas, les pediré que se coloquen los cinturones. Ahora iremos directo al árbol.

Ambas se quedaron inmóviles tras oírles, Leon les dio un pequeño vistazo por el retrovisor y tras notar sus caras de espanto cayó en cuenta de lo que habían entendido.

— ¡No! No es eso a lo que me refiero. No es que nos vayamos a estrellar con un árbol o algo así, claro que no. Sólo que… ya saben.

Intentó aclarar. Ambas se miraron dubitativas un momento para luego volver a mirarlo a él. El rubio solo suspiró derrotado y volvió su vista al frente.

 _No tiene caso, solo déjalo y conduce._

Sherry se acercó ligeramente a la pelirroja e intentando disimular un poco le susurró al oído.

— ¿Segura que no es mejor que alguna de nosotras conduzca?

Claire negó con la cabeza sin estar muy segura.

—Ya te oí.

—Lo siento.

—Bueno, dejando de lado la falta de confianza que tienen en mí al volante. ¿Están emocionadas?

Intentó cambiar de tema, para su suerte, con éxito.

—Cómo no estarlo, ¡es el gran encendido del árbol!

Mencionó Sherry emocionada, los otros dos también sonrieron con ella; escucharla así de alegre era tan contagioso que era inevitable hacerlo.

—Supongo que ha sido mejor que se retrasara un poco.

Claire miraba por la ventana las luces que adornaban los árboles y casas, iluminando completamente las calles con múltiples diseños en blanco y algunos en colores. Recordaba cuando era pequeña y sus padres los llevaban a su hermano y a ella a ver el encendido del árbol cada año para Navidad, realmente tenía buenos recuerdos de aquello y por un momento sintió la pequeña inquietud de que tal vez no había sido la mejor idea dejarlo varado a él y a Jill justo hoy… Nah, de todos modos quería conseguir su cometido y así, tal vez, la tradición que sus padres habían formado podría seguir en pie por mucho más tiempo.

—Es el momento perfecto para encender el árbol…

* * *

—Ya sólo quedan unos minutos, ¿crees que logren llegar?

Jake se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, aunque por dentro realmente se sentía un tanto nervioso, tal vez debió enviar todo al carajo e ir a buscar a Sherry el mismo, así no tendría que quemarse las neuronas pensando en si llegaría a tiempo, si estaba bien…

—Hey, creo que los veo.

Piers le dio un pequeño codazo que lo hizo volver en sí. Por entre la multitud vio aparecer a Leon y al lado de él distinguió el cabello rojizo de Claire, pero por más que se irguió no conseguía ver a Serry, incluso estuvo a punto de correr hasta ellos para preguntar dónde estaba cuando consiguió verla un poco más atrás. Tal parecía que estaba usando al agente como escudo para pasar entre la gente; bastante astuta.

—Lo siento, no encontrábamos lugar dónde estacionar.

Se disculpó Leon rascándose la nuca, aunque eso no era lo que le interesaba. Su atención volvió a tierra cuando finalmente vio a Sherry salir de su ''escondite'' para saludarlos, o más bien para saludar a Piers. La chica saltó animada a abrazarle y el castaño sin pudor alguno le correspondió, incluso tuvo el descaro de darle un beso en la cabeza y revolverle el cabello.

—Ya creíamos que no llegarían.

—Tenemos más suerte de lo que piensas.

Dijo haciéndole un pequeño guiño. Jake veía todo aquello sin demasiada aprobación, no le gustaba como ella lo miraba y viceversa, realmente no le agradaba para nada. Y no era que estuviese celoso.

 _¿Qué se supone que hay de mí? ¿Acaso no piensa saludarme?_

— Hey, ¿qué tal niño?

Leon le golpeó amistoso el hombro consiguiendo molestarlo y hacer que bufara molesto.

—No me llames niño.

—Ya cambia esa cara, ¿quieres? Solo un consejo.

Dijo riéndose mientras se alejaba de regreso con los otros. Jake refunfuñó mientras le veía caminar, sin darse cuenta de que la rubia había llegado hasta su lado.

—Hola extraño.

Bajó la vista alzando una ceja. ¿Eso era todo, un simple ''hola extraño''?

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo la chica se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Par de tórtolos, ya va a empezar!

Ambos se sonrojaron mientras escuchaban las risillas de los otros tres.

—Tsk, que fastidio.

.

—Claire, ¿tu hermano no vendrá?

—Pues…

No fue necesario que explicara nada pues justo en ese momento inició la cuenta regresiva para encender las luces del inmenso árbol navideño. Todos comenzaron a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y por supuesto ellos no se quedaron atrás, no hasta que la cuenta llegó a cero y todas las luces se encendieron a una vez iluminando toda la plaza entre aplausos y celebraciones.

Leon se acercó y abrazó a Claire por la espalda acomodando el mentón en su hombro, ambos con la vista fija en el hermoso espectáculo que tenían en frente.

—Creo que finalmente comienza lo emocionante, linda...

.

* * *

Vaya, creo que estoy rompiendo un record. Como siempre esperaré sus review, no quiero morir ignorada TT-TT recuerden que yo los amo y escribo con mucho amor para ustedes. Pues supongo que eso es todo, un beso y un abrazo y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

¡Bye!


	3. Christmas song's

**.**

 **Capítulo 3: Christmas song's**

 **.**

Le dio un vistazo a la sala, por lo que veía todo parecía estar en orden, así que solo asintió y volvió al trabajo de hacer la cena. En cualquier momento llegarían los chicos y prefería no retrasarse o luego esto sería todo un caos.

Y hablando de llegar… El timbre de la puerta sonó y una dulce vocecita gritó desde la sala acompañada del sonido de pasos corriendo sobre la madera, indicando claramente que abriría la puerta. Ella solo sonrió; ya habían llegado.

— ¡Pequeña!

Una niña de unos cuatro años de edad, cabello cobrizo rizado y ojos grises les miraba sonriente pareciendo no poder contener más la emoción.

— ¡Tío Leon!

La pequeña de cabello castaño saltó a los brazos del ojzarco quien la levantó alzándola en el aire.

—Vaya que has crecido. — mencionó revolviéndole el cabello.

— ¿Tú crees?

El chico asintió mientras la ponía en el suelo de nuevo y la niña corría ahora a los brazos de Claire.

—Tía Claire, ¿tú también crees que estoy más grande?

—Claro, linda.

De pronto la niña pareció recordar algo y corrió por el salón, se detuvo a la mitad y volvió de regreso a la puerta para tomar la mano de Leon y jalarlo con ella.

—Ven tío, te enseñaré el árbol que armamos con mamá.

El rubio miró hacia atrás buscando a Claire quien solo le sonrió animándole a que fuera con ella. La pequeña llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver al agente y era entendible que estuviera tan emocionada porque el estuviese ahí, así que era mejor que les dejara un rato a solas para que se divirtieran.

—Iré a ver si Rebecca necesita mi ayuda en la cocina.

—Mira, estas luces las pusimos nosotras y papá nos ayudó con la estrella…

—Toc, toc.

La castaña se giró con una sonrisa para saludarle encontrando una de regreso de la misma forma.

—Lamento no haberlos recibido yo misma, pero si dejaba la cocina sola probablemente se habría quemado la cena.

Claire rió con su comentario. Se acercó un poco más, justo para que el delicioso aroma de la comida caliente invadiera sus fosas nasales abriéndole el apetito. Olía bastante bien.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Preguntó devorando un poco más de ese delicioso néctar que se mecía en el aire de forma tentadora.

—Gracias, pero casi está listo, incluso la mesa. —mencionó viendo como la pelirroja se asomaba ligeramente hasta el comedor para ver qué podía hacer. —Además, ustedes son mis invitados. Por qué no vas con Leon y Sophi, yo estaré allá en unos minutos.

—Está bien, de todos modos, si necesitas ayuda en algo solo dilo.

—Lo haré.

Le sonrió de forma dulce, tan característico en la bioquímica. Claire salió de la cocina para volver a la sala, pero jamás pensó ver la escena que realmente encontró ahí. Leon estaba jugando con Sophi en el suelo cerca de la chimenea, la pequeña había sacado su juego de té, aunque bien pudo haber estado ahí de antes, y ambos jugaban alegremente a servirle el té a un Santa Claus de peluche. No pudo evitar sonreír enternecida por la escena, sobre todo tras notar la serie de moños mal armados que la pequeña le había puesto en el cabello a su amigo, aquello realmente la había dejado en las nubes.

—Sophi, ¿sabes lo que ocurrirá dentro de unos cuantos días más?

— ¿Qué cosa, tío?

— _We all know that Santa's coming,_

 _We all know that Santa's coming,_

 _We all know that Santa's coming,_

 _And soon will be here._

Leon comenzó a cantarle a la pequeña quien comenzó a reír cuando el rubio se levantó y la alzó en brazos.

— _Good tidings to you,_

 _And all of your kin,_

 _Good tidings for Christmas,_

 _And a happy new year._

Rebecca se había adentrado en la sala tras escuchar las risas y sonriendo se acercó a la pelirroja que miraba completamente embobada la escena, en la cual, por supuesto, ella había pasado desapercibida por los actores.

—Sabes algo, creo que él será un gran padre en un futuro.

Le dijo sin necesidad de alzar demasiado la voz, no quería arruinar la alegría de los otros dos despertándolos de su mundo de fantasías. Claire solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada más. No necesitaba hacerlo; solo con ver a su amigo sentía que no eran necesarias las palabras, así las cosas, en ese instante, estaban perfectas. Agradecía al cielo porque pudiera pasar las fiestas con ellos, generalmente se encontraba afuera por alguna misión o algo así, pero esta vez estaba ahí y aunque rogaba de alguna forma que pudiera quedarse por más tiempo bien sabía que aquello tal vez no podría ser, aunque valía la pena soñar con ello. Al menos por ahora le bastaba con disfrutar de ese momento hasta el último segundo... aún si el último segundo no era demasiado largo.

—Si tu quieres decirles que la cena está lista... Llamaré a Billy para saber cuánto más va a tardar.

—Claro, ve. Yo les digo.

—Me gusta cómo cantas, tío.

—Muchas gracias, linda.

—A mí también me gustó la canción. ¿Podrían decirme cuándo podremos escuchar un poco más de villancicos?

La pelirroja se hizo presente para ambos quienes hasta el momento, tan ensimismados en su mundo, no habían reparado en su presencia.

—Si quiere puedo darle un concierto ahora mismo.

Habló galante bajando a la niña quien corrió sonriente en dirección a la cocina en busca de su madre.

—Que buena oferta, pero me temo que eso tendrá que ser luego. La cena ya está lista y no querrá que se enfríe, señor.

Ambos rieron con su pequeño juego, tan suave como eso pero lo más cercano que tenían a un ligero coqueteo, algo que solo ellos entendían en la intimidad de su curiosa relación de amistad.

—Estoy seguro de que no queremos eso, señorita. Ahora, ¿me permitiría escoltarla?

Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al comedor entre risas.

—Por cierto, debo admitir que ese _look_ te queda bastante bien.

—Gracias, digamos que quería verme atractivo para la cena.

 _Aunque no necesitaba de un peinado para eso..._


	4. Decoración del hogar

Aquí ya les dejo, aunque un tanto tarde, el capítulo cuatro.

 **MonseLuz:** Gracias por tu review, realmente comenzaba a creer que a nadie le había gustado la historia, incluso llegué a pensar en borrarla ayer, pero tu comentario en verdad me animó a terminarla. Muchas gracias y espero verte otra vez por aquí.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Decoración del hogar**

 **.**

Ese día bien podría haber dicho que se sentía más alegre que de costumbre pues realmente era cierto, pero lo que no sabía exactamente es si aquello se debía a la noticia inesperada que había recibido o a la cercanía de las festividades, cualquiera fuese el motivo le agradaba la sensación, ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar de ella; no sabía cuando realmente debería hacerle frente al mar de preguntas que sabía se avecinaba, aunque la única pregunta o respuesta que realmente le importaba era la de él.

Tomó otra brillante esfera de la caja y la colocó en el árbol, cómo agradecía que Claire hubiese ido a comprar todo aquello, verdaderamente estaba fascinada con las elecciones que había hecho la pelirroja.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!

La voz de su novio resonó desde la entrada, por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la gran sala de la casa que ambos compartían. Hace mucho los dos vivían juntos, desde el momento en que decidieron tener una relación estable, y estaba segura de que esa era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

—En la sala, cariño.

Habló en respuesta sin dejar de lado su ocupación. Decorar el árbol y la casa para ella era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aún si solo era algo que se realizara en estas fechas.

De pronto, inmersa en su entretención, sintió que alguien le sujetaba por la cintura y le daba un suave beso en el cuello. Aún si no hubiese escuchado su llegada lo habría reconocido, ese perfume estaba tan grabado en su memoria que era inconfundible.

—Perdón por haber tardado tanto, no encontraba algo que le pudiese gustar.

Ambos habían salido a hacer las compras hace unos días atrás, no querían olvidar ningún regalo para sus amigos. Por desgracia cuando volvieron a casa se dieron cuenta de que habían olvidado comprarle algo a la pequeña hija de Rebecca y como la niña era todo un amor, realmente no podían no darle algo. Por ese motivo el castaño se había ofrecido a ir en busca de un regalo para la niña mientras ella seguía con las decoraciones de la casa, solo esperaba que Chris hubiese escogido un regalo decente y no algo que realmente tuviese ningún sentido.

—Te está quedando precioso.

Mencionó aún abrazándola, admirando el grandioso trabajo que había hecho con el árbol de navidad.

—Gracias, tú puedes ayudarme con el resto de la sala.

—Será un placer, pero preferiría comer algo primero; muero de hambre.

La castaña ensanchó los ojos. Dio un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde y que la cena ya debería de estar lista, pero entre sus quehaceres la hora se le pasó volando y había olvidado hacerla. Si estuviera sola eso realmente no importaba, solo que ahora vivía con Chris.

— ¿Y si te digo que olvidé cocinar esta noche?

Preguntó con tono inocente y poniendo la mejor cara de niña buena que pudo mientras volteaba a verlo. Chris parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego le sonrió.

—Entonces supongo que deberías ir por tu chaqueta porque hoy cenaremos afuera.

* * *

Claire lo miró divertida. El agente se había encaprichado en comprar unos renos con luces que quería colocar en el techo de la casa de la chica, ella se había negado pues ya había comprado con Sherry el año anterior un Santa Claus que podía colocar en la chimenea, el que por supuesto pensaba poner este año y que era más que suficiente. Pero el rubio se había salido con la suya y un día simplemente apareció con ellos en la puerta y como él se quedaba en su casa no le quedo más remedio que dejar que los entrara. Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con ellos realmente se estaba divirtiendo en ver como Leon luchaba en el tejado intentando que se quedaran fijos, luego desenredando las luces y finalmente intentando hacer que encendieran, pero el cable no era lo suficientemente largo.

—Estas porquerías, se veía mucho más fácil en el catálogo.

La pelirroja rió tras escucharlo, al menos ella lo estaba pasando bien desde ahí abajo.

—Te dije que no los compraras, si solo me hubieses escuchado. Esas cosas están defectuosas.

Mencionó burlándose de él. El chico solo le sacó la lengua y siguió con su cometido.

—No están defectuosos, el cable que me has dado es demasiado corto y no llega. Tendré que colocarlos más abajo.

Leon tomó uno de los renos y caminó con cuidado por entre la resbaladiza nieve que se había acumulado, aún pese a que iba lo suficientemente lento para evitar caer no pudo evitar trastabillar un poco tras enredarse con uno de los cables. Claire sintió en ese momento que el corazón le había dejado de latir, juraría que lo vio caer, gracias al cielo no había sucedido nada.

—Ten cuidado, quieres. No quiero tener que arrastrarte hasta un hospital.

Mencionó en broma pero con cierto toque de preocupación que no pudo ni quiso ocultar.

—Tranquila, sé lo que hago.

Ya solo le quedaba un reno y repitiendo el mismo proceso que con los anteriores lo bajó con cuidado, al fin podría verlos encendidos. Tomó el cable y buscó conectarlo en el enchufe, pero aún no era suficiente. Escuchó abajo las risas burlonas de la pelirroja y eso pareció frustrarlo más, así que ya sin una gota de paciencia jaló del cable intentando aunque fuese por la fuerza conectarlos de una buena vez. Desgraciadamente la nieve bajó sus pies pareció ceder ante la presión y la fuerza que ejercía con el cable que de un momento a otro calló del tejado.

— ¡Leon!

La chica corrió en dirección a él lo más a prisa que pudo, había caído justo sobre un montón de nieve aunque dudaba que eso amortiguara demasiado su caída. Se agachó para verlo más de cerca, con la preocupación a flor de piel, y trató de zarandearlo un poco para despertarlo.

— ¡Leon! Maldición Leon, ¡dime algo!

El rubio se removió incómodo apretando los párpados con fuerza para luego abrir los ojos un poco intentando enfocar.

—Ya me morí, ¿no es así?

La chica suspiró algo aliviada, al menos aún estaba con vida, tal vez con varios morados pero con vida.

—No, pero estuviste cerca.

—Pero si sigo vivo, ¿cómo es que estoy viendo un ángel?

A ella se le subieron claramente los colores a la cara, pero le alegraba escuchar que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para incluso comenzar a bromear. Aunque para mantener la compostura intentó esconder aquello volteando ligeramente y poniéndose de pie.

—No digas tonterías y ya levántate de ahí o te congelarás. Y según tú sabías lo que hacías.

Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo ponerse en pie, el chico más que adolorido la cogió y entre un crujido de huesos finalmente volvió a pararse.

—Esto dolerá mañana.

Claire rió ante su comentario mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Creo que esos renos se ganan mi odio.

* * *

—Pediré la cuenta.

—Claro. Por cierto, gracias por invitarme.

—No hay de qué, sabes que estoy para consentirte.

Le guiñó un ojo a lo que ella rió divertida. La mesera que les había atendido se acercó a la mesa sonriente preguntándoles si necesitaban algo más, a lo que solo negaron.

—Gracias, pero solo la cuenta.

El castaño le entregó una tarjeta y la mujer asintió para retirarse.

—Por cierto, Chris. ¿Qué fue lo que le compraste a Sophi?

Había estado todo el trayecto preguntándose qué fue lo que eligió para la niña y la curiosidad ya la estaba matando, pero el castaño, como si escondiera un valioso secreto, negó con la cabeza poniendo una mirada misteriosa.

—Es un secreto y no puedo decírtelo. Arruinaría la sorpresa por completo.

Ella le miró confundida.

 _¿Sorpresa? De qué habla._

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar la mesera regresó a donde estaban.

—Lo siento señor, pero su tarjeta ha sido rechazada.

— ¿Qué?

—El gerente está en la línea.

Mencionó extendiéndole un teléfono. El castaño miró a Jill y esta solo se encogió de hombros. Realmente estaba seguro de que tenía fondos suficientes como para pagar una simple cena, ¿qué pudo acabar con ellos?

— ¿Sí?

Jill le miraba atenta, solo esperaba que esto fuese una especie de mal entendido, pero sus presentimientos le decían que mejor comenzara a buscar su billetera.

— ¡¿Cuatro mil dólares en compras navideñas?! Claro, ya lo recordé. Muchas gracias.

Finalmente cortó la llamada devolviendo el aparato y sin otra opción sacó su billetera y dejó un montón de billetes sobre la mesa.

—Guarde el cambio.

Ambos salieron casi corriendo del local, Chris con cara furiosa y Jill siendo arrastrada por él.

—Aguarda, ¿qué sucede?

Preguntó cuando finalmente pudo retenerlo un poco.

— ¡Claire, eso sucede!

La chica le miró con algo de nerviosismo, como si ocultara algo. Chris consiguió notarlo y se acercó hasta ella.

—Y ahora qué.

—Pues… — sacó algo del interior de su bolso. —Saqué esto del buzón cuando veníamos hacia acá y creo que es para ti.

Era un sobre del banco, eso realmente no podía ser nada bueno.

 _Lamentamos informarle que su tarjeta ha sido revocada hasta nuevo aviso, la cuenta impaga de esta le impedirá usarla con normalidad. Le recomendamos acercarse hasta nuestras dependencias a pagar su deuda para que no presente ningún problema, nuestros horarios de atención son toda la semana desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche._

 _Deuda a cancelar: seis mil quinientos veinticinco dólares._

— ¡CLAIREEEE!


	5. Árbol Navideño

Aquí va otro cap. aunque les debo uno más porque me perdí por un momento y no conté bien :/ Pero ahora mismo me pondré a escribirlo así que va en unas horas.

 **MonseLuz:** Me encanta verte de nuevo por aquí y me alegra saber que la historia te ha atrapado. Yo también soy fan de estas parejas, es que ¡son tan lindos! Awww, que linda, que bueno que te guste como las manejo. Ya sin más aquí está el nuevo cap. aunque creo que te dajaré picada nuevamente jejeje.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Árbol Navideño**

 **.**

—Y… ¿Por qué nos llamaste, Sherry?

Jill, Rebecca y Emily miraban expectantes desde el sofá a la rubia que se paseaba en frente de ellas por la sala, de un lado a otro y hablando sola, como si intentara organizar las ideas que por la emoción que irradiaban se habían desordenado.

— ¡Sí! Creo que eso funcionará.

Las otras tres se miraron entre sí sin entender, les había llamado a una reunión urgente sin darles más detalles y no les quedó más remedio que ir ahí y averiguarlo.

—Sherry, ¿nos podrías decir ya por qué estamos aquí?

La chica de cabello negro la miró fastidiada; no había venido para perder el tiempo solo viéndola caminar. La más joven se detuvo finalmente mirándoles con una amplia sonrisa, al parecer ya era el momento de saber de qué iba esto.

—Chicas, tengo un plan.

Tras decir eso se sentó satisfecha en el pequeño sillón individual que quedaba frente al otro, Jill arqueó una ceja con solo escucharla. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No se supone que debería darles más información o algo así? Rebecca la miró confundida mientras que Emily solo negó con la cabeza.

— Y el plan es… — le incitó a continuar.

— ¡Oh! Cierto, jeje. Lo siento. — Sherry se sentó al borde del sillón para poder inclinarse un poco sobre la mesa que la separaba de sus amigas. —Tengo un plan para hacer que de una buena vez la relación de Claire y Leon avance al siguiente nivel.

Mencionó guiñándoles un ojo en complicidad. Rebecca y Jill se miraron y al instante supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo y con una sonrisa desquiciada volvieron a ver a Sherry asintiendo con la cabeza, este era el momento perfecto para involucrar sus narices, aunque eso no dijera que ya lo habían hecho antes.

—Aguarda un minuto, ¿que ellos no se supone que son solo amigos?

Emily puso una cara confundida, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo y no estaba segura de si la rubia se refería a lo que ella estaba pensando.

Las otras chicas se miraron entre sí para luego echar a reír a carcajadas sin poder contenerse más, dejando aún más confundida a la pelinegra.

— ¿Alguien me dice de qué me perdí?

Jill aún entre risas le pasó un brazo amistoso por los hombros y la acercó hasta ella.

—Ah, querida, si ellos fueran solo ''amigos'' yo sería Papá Noel.

Ahora parecía que comenzaban a reírse a su costa. A ella ya no le parecía muy divertido.

—Emi. — la voz dulce de Rebecca la llamó desde su lado izquierdo. —No quiero ofenderte, pero realmente habría que estar ciegos para no notar la, más bien, ''relación de pareja'' que llevan.

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. No son sólo amigos, ¿y qué?

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellas y comenzaron a reír nuevamente. Esto era el colmo, ya le estaba dando un tic nervioso en el ojo y sentía que en cualquier momento simplemente se pondría de pie y se iría lo más lejos posible de esas locas. Sherry se levantó de su asiento intentando respirar con normalidad mientras secaba algunas lágrimas de risa que se le habían escapado, esta vez era su turno de hablar con ella.

—Em, te lo explicaré del modo fácil. Desde que los conozco, lo que es hace mucho tiempo, sé que sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero son tan orgullosos o tontos como para querer admitirlo.

—Yo me inclinó más por lo de tontos. — intervino Jill.

—Tal vez, pero el punto es que todos nos damos cuenta de eso excepto ellos. Y ahora que Leon se está quedando en su casa es aún más evidente.

—Y por lo tanto más fácil hacer algo con eso.

Complementó Rebecca a lo que Sherry asintió.

—Exacto. Lo único que necesitan es un pequeño empujoncito y es en esa parte en la que entramos nosotras.

Todas terminaron asintiendo mientras veían a la pelinegra. La chica de orbes violeta se quedó pensativa un momento procesando la información para luego levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la expectante mirada de sus tres amigas.

—Déjenme ver si entendí. ¿Quieren inmiscuirse en sus asuntos para que finalmente, utilizando tal vez un plan desquiciado, terminen siendo pareja?

—Mmm, sí, no lo habría dicho así pero es técnicamente eso.

Asintió Sherry volviendo a tomar su asiento.

—Solo que no es un plan desquiciado, sino un plan que no puede fallar. La pregunta es: si están dentro.

Rebecca y Jill se miraron para luego asentir.

—Cuenta conmigo. Yo puedo ocuparme de distraer a Chris y mantenerlo lejos de todo.

La castaña alzó un puño emocionada.

—También conmigo, podemos tenderles alguna trampa con Sophi.

Ofreció Rebecca con una sonrisa. Ahora solo faltaba una.

—Pues… no estoy segura de si sea una muy buena idea.

Dijo con algo de preocupación, las chicas intentaron animarle para que aceptara, realmente necesitarían todos los refuerzos posibles. Luego de un buen rato terminó por ceder.

—Supongo que puedo ayudarles, dejaré que Dereck se encargue de los gemelos. Aunque sigo pensando que no es una muy buena idea.

Siguió con la preocupación latente aunque sus amigas parecieron ignorar aquello.

—De acuerdo, ahora que estamos todas dentro les contaré mi plan…

* * *

—Debería ser por aquí.

— ¿Que no se supone que sabias leer un mapa?

—No fastidies, te dije que doblaras a la izquierda y seguiste de largo. Ahora no me culpes a mí.

La pelirroja giraba el mapa una y otra vez intentando encontrar dónde estaban, pero ya hace un kilometro más o menos que no tenían ni idea.

—Eres pésima copiloto.

La chica lo miró con falso dolor y llevándose dramáticamente la mano al pecho.

—Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a una delicada mujer.

 _Delicados mis calzones._

Rió Leon divertido de cómo ella utilizaba sus grandes dotes de actuación con él.

—De todos modos tú eres pésimo conductor, así que no critiques.

Leon dejó de reír al instante, eso ya no era gracioso.

—Aún estamos vivos, así que no molestes.

Claire: 1 Leon: 0

Ambos se quedaron en silencio solo escuchando el ronroneo de las ruedas sobre el pavimento, un extraño silencio que hace mucho no se escuchaba entre los dos.

—Explícame por qué no estamos usando el GPS.

—…

—…

—Tú me diste el mapa. Además… — la chica registró rápidamente el tablero y el parabrisas del auto. —… no veo que tengas el dichoso aparato.

El rubio también le dio un vistazo rápido sorprendiéndose de que lo que su compañera le decía era cierto.

—Somos un desastre, ¿no es así?

Claire asintió, no podía refutar algo que era totalmente cierto.

—Tal vez podamos usar mi teléfono, pero tendrás que volver… un buen tramo.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo en respuesta, pero no mirándola, no era muy buena idea quitar la vista del camino. Claire sacó su móvil y abrió la aplicación que los podría sacar de este apuro, revisó la ruta que llevaban y también el lugar al que se supone que deberían llegar descubriendo que se habían pasado por varios kilómetros. Programó la ruta de regreso y se quedó mirando la pantalla un momento.

— ¿Ya activaste la guía por voz? Tal vez sea más fácil, pero debes estar al pendiente; a veces engaña.

Claire miró hacia el lado y vio como Leon estaba inclinado hacia ella observando la pantalla de su móvil.

 _Un momento, si él está aquí entonces quién…_

— ¡Leon, el volante!

El chico volteó rápido entre la sorpresa, al parecer se había descuidado y mucho. Ambos tenían la misma cara de exaltados, pero a eso se le sumaba la cara de total espanto que traía la pelirroja.

— ¡Letrero!

Leon giró rápido el volante hacia el otro lado, pero no era exactamente que estuviese muy despejado el otro lado.

— ¡Venado!

Un lindo venado había salido de entre los arboles de la orilla y se había adentrado más de lo debido al camino, apenas el pobre animal vio el auto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que la boca hasta más no poder. El rubio giró lo más rápido que pudo intentando sortear ese nuevo obstáculo pero desgraciadamente el auto comenzó a patinar sin control sobre la nieve del camino.

—Maldición, Leon, ¡nos vamos a estrellar!

Gritó con desesperación, Leon también tenía los nervios de punta, pero gritar no servía de mucho… más o menos.

— ¡Ya lo sé, hago lo que puedo!

Por más que intentó controlar el volante no logró hacer mucho y terminaron dándole a un árbol con la parte delantera del auto. Luego del choque los gritos se acabaron y ambos terminaron inmóviles entre jadeos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aún entre la sorpresa consiguió preguntarle a su compañera a lo que la chica solo asintió con la boca aún abierta.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabías?

.

Ya habían llamado a Chris en busca de ayuda y ahora estaban los dos parados observando el desastre en el que se había transformado el parachoques.

—Yo conduciré la próxima.

Leon solo asintió, esto era, aparte de ridículo, bastante vergonzoso. Un fuerte viento invernal azotó con fuerza y les caló la piel, Claire se abrazó a sí misma intentando entrar en calor, el rubio notó aquello y se acercó hasta ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ayudándote a entrar en calor.

Había abierto su chaqueta y gracias a que esta era grande y la chica delgada pudo rodearla con esta y ambos quedaron envueltos por el cálido abrigo. Claire sonrió al sentir que la abrazaba y la apegaba más así, se sentía cálido y reconfortante que, aunque no se lo dijo, le agradeció internamente.

—La gente normal solo se quita la chaqueta.

—No soy como cualquiera, además, ¿no es mejor así?

Preguntó con un tono lindo dándole un pequeño beso en el cabello.

 _Sí, creo que sí._

—Tal parece que ya no habrá árbol.

Mencionó mientras veía el humo blanco que aún salía de la parte delantera, Leon se rió y le dio otro beso.

— ¿Crees que uno artificial pueda ser más seguro?


	6. Chocolates, bombones y bastones

Aquí va el otro cap. (el que debería contar más o menos por el de ayer, pero bueno) de todos modos prometo terminaros todos.

 **MonseLuz:** Jejeje te lo dije y pues sí, digamos que las chicas se traen algo bueno entre manos, ya lo verás. Ahora te dejo con este nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste.

Como siempre espero sus review, los respondo todos :)

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Chocolates, bombones y bastones**

 **.**

— ¿Estás seguro de que sobrevivirás sin mí?

Ambos estaban recostados en el sillón disfrutando de la tranquilidad y del reconfortante calor de la chimenea, Leon tenía abrazada a la chica mientras estaba plácidamente acomodado sobre su pecho disfrutando de cómo esta le mimaba acariciándole el cabello, era tan agradable que incluso podría dormir así.

—Sí, seguro. — habló somnoliento.

—No quemarás mi casa o algo por el estilo, ¿cierto?

No le quedó más remedio que acomodarse un poco de modo que pudiera verla a los ojos, aunque realmente estaba bastante bien en su posición anterior, pero debía dejar tranquila a la chica.

—Claire, te lo prometo, estaré bien y cuidaré de tu casa. No pasará nada malo. Es más, cuando llegues solo tendrás que sentarte a la mesa porque yo prepararé la cena.

Mencionó para luego sonreírle de forma tierna a lo que Claire pareció morir de ternura.

—Eres un encanto, en verdad te lo agradecería.

Habló emocionada mientras el rubio se acomodaba otra vez quedando ahora más cerca de su rostro.

—Sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera.

A Claire se le subieron los colores a las mejillas, no solo por oír aquello sino también por su cercanía, estaba demasiado cerca y ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello. Leon le miró a los ojos, siempre le había encantado el maravilloso color que estos tenían y en varias oportunidades le había dicho que le gustaban, pero en esta ocasión no solo se lo repitió sino que esta vez se permitió perderse en ellos mientras se acercaba instintivamente a su boca. La pelirroja no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle de regreso; él estaba sobre ella así que no podía moverse mucho que digamos y la peligrosa cercanía del rubio parecía haberle dejado inmóvil, como si estuviese bajo el efecto poderoso de algún hechizo.

Desgraciadamente, aún pese a no ser las doce de la noche la magia se deshizo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y varias voces entusiastas comenzaron a llamarla. Leon retrocedió despertando de su viaje y se movió un poco para que la chica pudiera ponerse en pie.

—Creo que llegaron.

Logró mencionar entre avergonzado y sorprendido, aún no acababa de comprender lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Claire se levantó sin mediar palabra y solo se dirigió al recibidor, cuando el ojizarco la vio caminar solo decidió seguirla, aun si no estaba muy seguro de si podría verla a la cara o si ella podría hacerlo.

Respiró profundo intentando olvidar lo anterior y rogando porque el tono carmín ya se hubiese ido, aunque no muy segura de que lo segundo fuese así abrió la puerta y al instante las sonrisas alegres de las otras cuatro chicas la recibieron.

— ¡Ah! Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Y como era de esperarse el entusiasmo de Sherry no pudo esperar y saltó para abrazar a la chica.

—Linda, solo han pasado cuatro días.

La pelirroja intentó hablar con algo de dificultad en medio del abrazo.

—Aún así es mucho tiempo.

Cuando al fin la soltó logró retomar el aire y saludar al resto.

—Creo que pasa mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos todas juntas. — las chicas asintieron emocionadas. —Ya era hora.

Las otras rieron, en definitiva necesitaban salir juntas, la última vez en la que habían estado solas había sido hace más de un mes y necesitaban ponerse al día con todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo. Una tarde solo para chicas.

—Jill, ¿iremos en tu auto?

Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta que había tomado antes de llegar a la puerta. La chica de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza para luego fijar su mirada en algo tras de Claire y sonreír.

—Sí, por cierto, ¿ya te despediste?

Señaló con un gesto hacia atrás, Claire volteó mientras todas se fijaban en el rubio que se acercaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo rascándose la nuca, aún tenía el cabello ligeramente desordenado de cuando Claire estuvo jugando con él y para su mala suerte lo hacía ver aún más atractivo que de costumbre.

 _No, olvida eso, ¿en qué estás pensando?_

La Redfield negó con la cabeza intentando no concentrarse en lo descaradamente sexy que se veía el rubio, no era momento para eso ahora. Atrás suyo las chicas se miraron divertidas y entre codazos y risas terminaron retrocediendo un poco.

—Bueno, te esperamos en el auto. Un gusto verte Leon. — habló Jill divertida mientras jalaba a las demás para dejarlos solos

—Adiós Leon.

El rubio les hizo un ademán y cuando las vio alejarse finalmente se acercó a Claire.

—Oye, sobre lo de hace un rato. Yo…

—Cuidarás la casa, ya lo sé. Confió en ti.

Le regaló una sonrisa que lo dejó sorprendido. Para ser sinceros no era a eso a lo que él se refería o mejor dicho, a lo que intentó referirse, pero agradecía que su amiga le hubiera respondido aquello. Sabía bien que ella entendió lo que trató de decirle y por esa misma razón le había detenido, se entendían tan bien que con una mirada sabían lo que estaba penando el otro. Y fue por esa razón que ella bien supo que Leon no quería hablar de eso al igual que ella, solo lo dejarían pasar como lo habían hecho muchas veces antes y todo volvería a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Así es, yo la cuidaré. Tú solo diviértete.

Terminó por sonreírle continuando con la pequeña mascarada; así se entendían y así todo era perfecto.

—Gracias. Te veré para la cena.

Dijo colocándose la bufanda que él le había obsequiado y la que desde entonces se había vuelto su favorita.

—Te estaré esperando.

Ambos se sonrieron. Claire le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y finalmente salió mientras Leon le veía alejarse desde la puerta.

* * *

—Shh, ya cierren la boca. Ahí viene.

Las otras cuatro intentaron mantener la compostura. Desde el auto habían visto toda la escena intentando imaginar qué clase de cosas se estaban diciendo, esa era la clase de momentos en los que habrían deseado tener algún micrófono oculto. Cuando Claire llegó hasta el auto abrió la puerta trasera y se sentó al lado de Rebecca. Sherry, que estaba del otro lado, no pudo contener una pequeña risa que terminó por escapar y llegar hasta los oídos de la pelirroja a lo que Rebecca tuvo que darle un ligero codazo para que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Qué?

Jill y Emi miraban desde el retrovisor cosa que hizo que Claire se sintiera extraña, como si presintiera que había algo con respecto a ella que no le estaban diciendo.

—Nada.

Mencionaron las dos al unísono volviendo la vista al frente. Claire arqueó una ceja sin entender y luego giró a mirar a Rebecca, esta solo le regaló una sonrisa a través de la cual no dejó filtrar ninguna pista que pudiera servirle. Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente para buscar a Sherry, pero su pequeña solo le esquivó la mirada volteando en dirección a la ventana. No tenía caso; soltó un pequeño suspiro sabiendo que no le dirían nada por ahora, solo tendría que esperar a que decidieran decírselo o a que a Sherry se le escapara.

—Bien, todas abróchense los cinturones. Esperaré a que pase ese auto y saldremos.

La amante de las motocicletas ajustó su cinturón mientras Jill arrancaba el auto y comenzaba a salir del lugar en el que habían estacionado. Al menos ya estaba aquí con sus amigas y podría disfrutar con ellas un buen rato y así tal vez conseguir despejar su mente un poco.

—Entonces, ¿cuál será nuestra primera parada?

Preguntó Rebecca afirmada de los asientos delanteros.

—Eso es obvio.

— ¡El centro comercial!

* * *

Revisó la alacena y el refrigerador y ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que cocinaría esa noche, quería sorprender a la chica y de paso quitarle un peso de encima al cocinar por ella. Solo esperaría un poco más para que así cuando ella llegara estuviese todo recién salido del horno.

De pronto, su celular comenzó a vibrar sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una llamada de Chris, así que sin dudar contestó para averiguar qué sucedía.

— ¿Redfield?

— _¡Leon! Hola, ¿qué tal te va?_

—Bien, ¿y a ti?

— _Excelente, realmente de maravilla._

Leon entrecerró los ojos un momento al escuchar el tono alegre del castaño.

—Ya habla, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Mencionó sin rodeos. Sabía que Chris no lo llamaría solo para preguntarle como estaba, solo podía llamar por dos cosas: algo sucedía o necesitaba un favor y por el tono de voz que había usado ya sabía cuál de las dos era.

— _Ok, está bien. Me atrapaste. Necesito un favor._

—Ya, dime qué quieres.

Cogió un paquete de galletas de la alacena y volvió a la sala.

— _Esto tal vez pueda ser un tanto vergonzoso, pero quiero que me ayudes en algo…_

* * *

Habían pasado toda la tarde recorriendo el centro comercial, comprando cosas, contando lo que les había sucedido durante el último mes y divirtiéndose como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Incluso habían recorrido tanto que tuvieron que tomar un pequeño descanso en el que aprovecharon de conseguir algo de comer y ahora se encontraban en una mesa del área de comidas jugando con una servilleta arrugada como pelota de fútbol.

—Vamos, Claire, ya tira. De todos modos no podrás conmigo.

La retó Jill. Habían utilizado los vasos de los refrescos para improvisar un par de arcos y la pelirroja se disponía a tirar intentando anotar. Desgraciadamente cuando golpeó la bolita de papel con los dedos Emily la sopló y esta fue en dirección completamente opuesta al arco de Jill, pasando por el lado de Rebecca y cayendo al piso.

—Oye, eso fue trampa.

Se quejó molesta haciendo un ademán de levantarse para ir a buscar el ''balón'', pero fue detenida.

—Aguarda, yo lo recojo.

Rebecca se agachó para tomar la bola de papel y una cadena salió de entre su chaqueta en donde había estado perfectamente escondida.

—Listo.

Mencionó arrojándola de regreso a la mesa, la pelota dio un bote y cayó cerca de la mano de Claire quien la detuvo sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Oye, Becky, ¿aún traes eso contigo?

Preguntó curiosa señalando la cadena, Rebecca bajó la vista notando que el pequeño objeto estaba al descubierto y sonrió tomándolo entre las manos.

—Ah, pues, sí.

Habló un tanto nerviosa, Emi colocó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza mientras miraba a la castaña.

—Supongo que se ha vuelto de la buena suerte, luego de todo lo que pasó…

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mirando embobada la placa metálica, ese día hace años fue el mismo en el que había conocido a Emily y el mismo en el que toda su vida volvió a cambiar, una vez más. Todo por ese pequeño colgante al que le agradecía eternamente. Las chicas conocían bien la historia y sabían todo lo que ella significaba, por eso les alegraba descubrir que la castaña aún traía el pequeño detalle en recuerdo. Pero al parecer, no todas sintonizaban de la misma forma en ese momento, Jill había notado que su cuñada se mantenía absorta en sus pensamientos y eso levantó la señal de alerta.

—Bien, creo que se acabó el descanso. Aún queda mucho por ver.

Jill se levantó cogiendo una de las bandejas y las otras le imitaron, cuando finalmente se deshicieron de todo volvieron a su recorrido por el lugar. Sherry había visto una tienda que le interesó y había arrastrado con ellas a Emily y Rebecca haciendo que las perdieran de vista; ese era el momento perfecto para hablar con la pelirroja.

* * *

—Chicas, díganme por favor que se fijaron en lo que había de camino aquí.

Preguntó Sherry juntando las manos como si suplicara que sí fuese.

—Si te refieres a ''Eso'', entonces yo si lo vi.

Aclaró Rebecca haciendo comillas aéreas en aquella palabra.

—También los vi.

Señaló Emily levantando ligeramente la mano a lo que la rubia sonrió victoriosa.

—Entonces ya saben lo que estoy tramando...

* * *

—Hey, Claire. ¿Todo bien?

La chica volteó entre distraída y le miró muy fugazmente para volver otra vez a su posición.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

 _Mentirosa._

La joven Valentine se acercó hasta la baranda y dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaba la de Claire: el inmenso pino navideño en medio del centro comercial. Todas las decoraciones y los centenares de luces realmente lo hacían un maravilloso espectáculo, pero estaba segura de que no era eso lo que la chica estaba mirando.

—Claire, somos amigas desde hace mucho y sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Si sucediera algo… ¿me lo dirías?

Ella la miró y se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

—Yo…

Comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos y a Jill no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a ella y sujetarle las manos.

—Linda, cualquier día puedo dejar de lado a Chris y tener tiempo para ti. Cuando estés lista para hablar yo lo estaré para escucharte.

Terminó con una sonrisa, Claire le miró agradecida de aquello y luego la abrazó.

—Gracias.

—Oh, chicas, no van a creer esto.

Sherry corrió emocionada hasta ellas y dando pequeños saltitos les enseñó una caja de bombones.

—No es cierto. ¿Están rellenos de menta?

La pelirroja miró la caja con sorpresa como si acabara de encontrar un cofre del tesoro y Sherry le extendió un pequeño chocolate a cada una.

—Oh, maldición. Esto sabe a gloria.

Claire parecía derretirse con solo probarlos, podría decir que esa era una de las mejores invenciones que alguien haya hecho.

—Tienes razón, creo que tengo que comprar algunos.

—También yo. Los necesito para vivir.

De pronto Emily apareció con un bastón de dulce en la boca y de forma bastante despreocupada.

—Esa tienda es genial, pero creo que habrá que buscar una forma de sacar a Rebecca de ahí dentro.

Jill y Claire se miraron y comenzaron a reír para luego echar a correr.

— ¡También a nosotras!


	7. El beso bajo el Muérdago

De acuerdo, son las cinco de la mañana, muero de sueño, pero aquí está el capítulo 7 y ya solo faltan 3, ¡yei!

 **MonseLuz:** Jejeje, creo que fui muy mala al no dejar el beso en esa parte, pero le estaba guardando un mejor momento. Las chicas harán todo lo que puedan, pero tampoco son magas XD aunque creo que en este cap. saldrás de esa intriga. Gracias, aunque de todos modos el plan es entregar el capítulo diez el día de Navidad e intentaré que así sea, gracias de todos modos, como vez, sí me he tomado mi tiempo (y bastante) Ahora ya te dejo con el cap. espero que lo disfrutes.

Sin más, les dejo el capitulo mientras yo me voy a dormir una horas.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: El beso bajo el muérdago**

 **.**

Emily estaba sentada de cabeza en el sofá comiendo un bastón de caramelo mientras escuchaba despreocupadamente todo lo que las demás hablaban, aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo ya estaba dentro y no podía retractarse.

— ¿Entendido?

Jill estaba de pie frente a ellas con las manos en la cintura, esperando a que sus compañeras respondieran.

—Claro que sí, ¿verdad cariño?

Rebecca estaba sentada a su lado y tenía a su hija sentada en las piernas, la pequeña se supone que sería parte del plan pero no estaba muy segura de si involucrar a una niña de cuatro años era una buena idea. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor… la niña podía ser mucho más inteligente que todas ellas juntas.

— ¿Emily?

—Sí, ya lo tengo.

—Perfecto, ahora solo queda esperar a que…

— ¡Ya las tengo!

 _Esto debería ser ilegal…_

Sherry entró corriendo a toda prisa con una enorme rama que cargaba sobre el hombro, apenas Emily la vio tuvo que levantarse del sofá, esto se iba a poner muy feo.

—Aguarda un minuto, ¿qué no se supone que traerías solo una pequeña ramita de esa cosa? ¿Por qué traes el árbol completo?

La rubia se acercó al centro de la sala para dejar la rama sobre la mesa e instintivamente Jill y Emi retrocedieron.

—Primero, no las quiero besar y segundo, mientras más tengamos menos posibilidades hay de fallar.

— ¡Muérdago!

La pequeña escapó de los brazos de Rebecca y corrió para cortar una de las ramitas con frutos blancos.

—… Y también por eso.

Agregó, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza. No porque tuvieran muchas de esas cosas aseguraba que no fallarían, pero qué más daba.

—Sophi, ¿nos ayudarías con esto?

Jill se agachó a la altura de la pequeña sacando un montón de cintitas rojas cortadas a la misma medida, la pequeña asintió entusiasmada y tomó unas cuantas de estas para luego ser imitadas por Sherry y Rebecca. A Emily no le quedó de otra que agacharse y seguir con esto, después de todo siempre había una posibilidad de que eso funcionara.

* * *

El agua estaba tibia, tan relajante que cerró los ojos y dejó que le empapara las manos y las muñecas, eso se sentía de maravilla. De pronto, una risa al lado suyo la trajo de regreso con un pequeño sobresalto, era nada más y nada menos que su inquilino.

—No sabía que a eso se le llamabas ''lavar los trastes''

Bromeó dejando una pila de platos sobre el fregadero, la chica le salpicó algo de agua con los dedos por burlarse.

—Oye, ¿para qué la agresión?

—Eso no es agresión, ¿acaso quieres que te agreda de verdad?

Mencionó tomando una cuchara, Leon se cubrió la cara con los brazos mientras negaba frenético; en verdad no quería recibir un golpe de ella, no cuando bien sabía que se le podía pasar la mano.

—Gracias, pero prefiero cualquier cosa menos los golpes de una loca…

—…

 _Oh, no…_

— ¿A quién llamas ''loca''?

Claire sacó la manguera de la llave y abrió el paso del agua, al instante el chico intentó esconderse tras la isla, pero el alcance de la manguera fue suficiente para empaparle la camisa que traía puesta antes de que lograra llegar. Eso había sido una muy mala idea, no debió decírselo. Olvidó por completo lo que sucedió la última vez que la palabra ''loca'' se le escapó como calificativo para ella y solo con recordarlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, al menos esta vez solo era agua.

Se asomó con cuidado por un costado para verificar dónde se encontraba la pelirroja, pero tras echar un vistazo se dio cuenta de que no estaba. No la había visto salir y la única forma de hacerlo era pasar por en frente suyo y él no la había visto, eso solo quería decir que…

— ¿Buscabas a alguien?

Sí, estaba justo detrás suyo. Tragó sonoramente y poco a poco comenzó a voltear, cuando la vio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo sintió el agua que ella le había arrojado con un vaso en la cabeza. Tenía el cabello chorreando, apenas había conseguido secarse un poco los ojos para lograr ver cuando salió corriendo en dirección a la sala. Esta vez sí se las pagaría.

—Vuelve aquí pequeña loca, de esta no te salvarás.

 _Nadie se mete con mi precioso cabello._

Llegó hasta la sala y vio a la chica apoyada en uno de los brazos del sofá, si realmente pensaba usar eso para evitar que él se vengara debería comenzar a buscar una nueva estrategia. Comenzó a correr otra vez, pero Claire se dio la vuelta y tomó un cojín para amenazarlo.

—Linda, eso no te va a servir de nada.

—No estés tan seguro.

Lanzó el cojín con una perfecta puntería, algo digno de ella, si no hubiese sido por los reflejos rápidos de Leon le habría dado directo en la cara. Intentó darle alcance otra vez, pero nuevamente terminaron dando vueltas en círculos alrededor del estúpido mueble; eso ya se estaba volviendo molesto. Ella tomo otro cojín y volvió a lanzarlo, esta vez siendo atrapado por el rubio.

 _Ya solo te queda uno._

Claire tomó el que quedaba y ambos mantuvieron los cojines en el aire como una seria amenaza, viendo quién sería el que se decidiera por lanzar primero. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos intentando adivinar qué era lo que el otro pensaba hacer, ambos ligeramente cansados por su juego. De pronto, un brillo en los ojos de Leon la alertó y la sonrisa zorruna que puso la hizo soltar el cojín.

 _No lo harías..._

 _No me subestimes._

Leon también soltó el suyo para luego dar un salto por sobre el sillón hasta el otro lado y aunque la chica intentó escapar él fue mucho más rápido, la tomó por las muñecas y la arrojó contra el sofá quedando sobre ella.

—Ahora aprenderás a no meterte con mi cabello.

Ella trató de soltarse pero la tenía demasiado bien sujeta y antes de que pudiera decir algo Leon comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Ya no eres tan ruda, ¿no?

— ¡No! Para, por-por favor jajajjaa, ya…. Ya para.

Trató de suplicar a duras penas en medio de las risas, Leon también rió ante eso, esta era su venganza y realmente la estaba disfrutando, más aún cuando esa era su camisa favorita.

—Ok, lo-lo siento, lo siento. Haré lo que quieras pero jajajjaaaj, ya-ya suéltame.

— ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Estás segura?

Preguntó aún torturándola, ella asintió lo mejor que pudo, de verdad ya no soportaba aquello.

—De acuerdo, acepto.

Terminó por dejarla, pero aún sin levantarse volvió a cogerle las muñecas poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Era momento de acordar los términos.

—Muy bien, señorita. Como tú fuiste la que me mojó el cabello serás también la que lo seque.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijiste que harías lo que fuera.

Abrió la boca para protestar y al instante la cerró. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que ella había dicho.

—Está bien, ¿solo eso?

Leon negó con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa.

—Creo que quiero algo más, pero aún no estoy muy seguro de qué, así que cuando se me ocurra te lo diré.

—Eres un chantajista.

—Y tú una loca sin remedio.

Los dos se quedaron viendo entre sonrisas, tal parecía que estar en esa posición comenzaba a hacérseles una muy mala costumbre. De la nada el celular de Leon comenzó a sonar dando la señal de que el juego terminaba. El rubio se levantó y le tendió una mano a Claire para ayudarla, cuando la chica estuvo sentada en óptimas condiciones contestó la llamada.

— ¿Sí?

— _Hola, Leon._

—Hola, Becky. ¿Qué tal todo?

— _Bien, bastante bien. ¿Qué tal ustedes?_

El rubio giró para ver a Claire quien intentaba arreglarse un poco la ropa luego del ataque de cosquillas.

—Excelente. Dime, pequeña, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

— _Pues… ¿Claire y tú están libres? Surgió una pequeña emergencia familiar y no tengo con quién dejar a Sophi. Billy está en el trabajo, Emily ya tiene suficiente con los gemelos y Jill y Chris no están en casa._

—Claro, no hay problema. Pero dime, ¿todo está bien?

Preguntó preocupado a lo que Claire también le miro con intriga.

— _Ah, sí, nada demasiado grave. Solo mi prima que tiene un gripe terrible y necesita un poco de mi ayuda, tú sabes._

—Entiendo, de todos modos si necesitas algo más sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

— _Claro que sí, muchas gracias._

—Entonces, ¿quieres que la vayamos a recoger?

— _Sería perfecto._

La pelirroja le miraba sin entender y Leon solo le hizo un gesto de que aguardara y se lo diría.

—De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

— _Los estaré esperando. Muchas gracias._

Ambos cortaron la llamada y Claire finalmente le miró preguntando por sus respuestas.

— ¿A quién recogeremos?

—Cuidaremos a Sophi, Rebecca tiene una emergencia familiar.

La chica le miró preocupada.

— ¿Ocurrió algo grave?

—Nada que Rebecca no pueda solucionar. Ahora, subiré a cambiarme de ropa ya que cierta señorita se encargó de empaparme.

Mencionó con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

— ¡Tal vez que vuelvas a dejar mi cabello tan bello como antes!

* * *

— _Claro que está todo listo, ¿quiénes crees que somos?_

—Espero que así sea.

Rebecca traía un intercomunicador en el oído, de esos que se usaban en las misiones, el artefacto perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan que habían elucubrado.

—Muy bien Sophi, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no es así?

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de acomodarle la mochila en la espalda.

— _Rebecca, veo el auto de Leon. Está estacionándose afuera._

—Copiado Emi. Bien nena, hazlo como lo practicamos.

—Sí, mami.

Ambas caminaron hasta el recibidor para esperar a los chicos, aunque bien pudieron salir y aguardar afuera, pero se suponía que ellas no sabían que estaban ahí aún y había que mantener la mascarada perfecta el mayor tiempo posible.

Luego de medio minuto más o menos la pareja tocó el timbre, ellas aguardaron unos segundos, fingieron algunos cuantos pasos y finalmente abrieron la puerta.

—Leon, Claire, me alegra mucho verlos. En verdad les agradezco mucho que hagan esto.

—Tranquila, para eso están los amigos. Además… — se agachó hasta la altura de la niña. — Sophi ama pasar tiempo con sus tíos, ¿no es así?

Al instante la niña abrazó a la pelirroja quien terminó por alzarla en brazos.

—Les voy a deber una.

—No te preocupes, solo ve y procura cuidar bien de tu prima.

Mencionó Leon con una sonrisa. La castaña se despidió de los tres para subir a su auto y marcharse rápido mientras la niña se despedía con la mano. Cuando ya no la vieron más comenzaron a caminar con la pequeña aún en los brazos de Claire.

—Muy bien, creo que seremos los niñeros por un día.

—Más bien seremos sus padres. — aclaró la pelirroja riendo.

—Creo que Sherry estaría feliz de saber que ahora tiene una hermanita. ¿Verdad, enana?

La niña sonrió divertida, haber sido parte del plan de su mami y de sus tías locas bien podría ser mucho más divertido de lo que ella imaginaba. Los tres se subieron al auto, Claire atrás con la pequeña y Leon, aunque un peligro para la sociedad, al volante.

—De acuerdo, como no podemos aburrirnos todo el día en casa ¿a dónde quieren ir primero?

— ¡Vamos a ver a Santa!

El agente miró a Claire por el retrovisor y esta asintió sonriente a la propuesta de la pequeña, en resumen, tres votos de aprobación.

—Entonces, señoritas, nuestra primera parada será el centro comercial.

* * *

—Rebecca, debo admitir que eres una gran actriz.

Mencionó Jill dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a la bioquímica.

—No fue la gran cosa, pero gracias.

Respondió algo apenada. Las otras chicas solo asintieron apoyando las palabras de Jill.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está exactamente el micrófono de Sophi?

Preguntó Emily curiosa apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

—Tranquilas, lo coloqué en un lugar donde jamás lo verían.

* * *

—Que linda horquilla tienes, Sophi. ¿Tu madre te la obsequió?

Claire la miró un poco más de cerca viendo los curiosos detalles que tenía, como si estuviese hecha a mano y con mucha dedicación.

—Eh… sí, para mi cumpleaños.

Mintió evitando ligeramente su mirada, pero Claire no llegó a notarlo. No pasaba mucho de que habían llegado al centro comercial y estaban haciendo la fila para ver a Santa Claus el que, por cierto, no les tomó demasiado tiempo encontrar.

La niña recordaba a la perfección todos y cada uno de los lugares que sus locas tías habían mencionado y en donde habían colocado ramitas de muérdago de forma estratégica para conseguir su cometido, ahora solo le quedaba a ella llevar a sus tíos a cada uno de esos lugares hasta que cayeran en la trampa, pero realmente rogaba que fuese en este por ser el primero y no tener que llegar a recorrerlos todos.

Finalmente fue el turno de Sophi y ella sonrió con gusto, sabía perfectamente que el muérdago estaba en una de las decoraciones en la parte donde esperaban los padres y seguramente Leon y Claire se pararían juntos cayendo así de lleno en la trampa. Así que subió hasta sentarse en las piernas de Santa sintiendo casi que podía tocar la victoria, de seguro sus tías, que ya deberían de estar por ahí escondidas observándolos, sentían lo mismo.

—Jo, jo, jo, pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Sophi Coen, Santa.

—Oh, y dime, ¿has sido una buena niña este año?

 _Solo espero que ayudar a la tía Claire y al tío Leon no cuente como algo malo._

La chica volteó para ver a la pareja esperando encontrar que alguno de los dos ya hubiese descubierto la planta, pero cuando miró hacia el lugar indicado se dio cuenta de que solo la pelirroja estaba bajo el muérdago y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

 _¿Dónde está…_

—Hey, Sophi. Sonríe a la cámara.

La pequeña giró sorprendida mientras Leon tomaba la fotografía.

—Muy bien, será una buena foto.

 _Genial, falló el primero._

La niña suspiró y volvió a mirar a Santa quien aún esperaba una respuesta.

—Sí, Santa, lo he sido, pero aún no se cumple mi deseo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tal si le cuentas a Santa, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar?

Sophi le miró un momento pensativa y luego sonrió, tal vez algo de magia navideña podría ayudar con esto. Se acercó a su oído y le secreteo algo con lo que Santa pareció sonreír divertido mientras le daba una ligera mirada a la pelirroja y a Leon.

—Jo, jo, jo, ya veo. Creo que Santa puede ayudarte con eso, pero tú también tendrás que ayudarme…

 **.**

Claire había caminado hasta donde se encontraba Leon revisando la fotografía que acababa de tomar.

—Oye, salió muy bien.

—Ah, sí. Es una buena modelo.

—Listo.

Los dos bajaron la mirada para ver a la niña que esperaba con las manos en la espalda.

— ¿Ya le pediste a Santa lo que quieres para Navidad?

—Sí. ¿Podemos ir al parque ahora?

—Claro, aún tenemos mucho tiempo.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y mientras se alejaban Sophi volteó a ver a Santa, este le guiñó un ojo mientras se despedía de ella con la mano, la niña solo sonrió y guardó en su bolsillo el pequeño paquete rojo que le había entregado.

* * *

—Ugh, estuvo demasiado cerca.

Sherry se quejó mientras subían de regreso al auto, ahora tendrían que ir al parque y rogaban porque alguno de todos los muérdagos que habían colgado por todo ese lugar, funcionara.

—Tranquila, aún nos quedan más y Sophi está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Intentó animarla Jill, no porque ese había fallado pensaba darse por vencida con eso.

—Oye, Jill, tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Becky?

—Dijiste que te encargarías de Chris, ¿a dónde lo enviaste?

—Al único lugar donde no le importaría pasar todo el día.

—La tienda de chocolates…

* * *

Llevaban más o menos una hora en el parque y Sophi ya comenzaba a estresarse; habían esquivado todos y cada uno de los muérdagos que las chicas habían colgado, y ni siquiera resultaba ser algo a propósito, sino que parecían ser tan distraídos que no los notaban, eso o el destino jugaba en contra de las chicas ese día. Incluso ahora que caminaban por un túnel hecho por arcos cubiertos con luces, estaban evitando los muérdagos colados entre la iluminación zigzagueando por entre ellos.

Sophi les miró y sintió la necesidad de golpear algo, si bien tenía solo cuatro años también tenía la maravillosa inteligencia heredada de su madre y entendía a la perfección la situación en la que estaba metida y entendía también que ese par iba a necesitar ayuda extra, más de la que ya estaban teniendo aún sin saber.

 _Creo que tengo una idea._

— ¿Podemos descansar un rato en esa banca?

La pequeña señaló una de las tantas bancas del parque que se encontraba bajo la iluminación navideña que inundaba el lugar.

—Claro, yo también estoy un poco cansado.

Los tres llegaron hasta allá, pero solo Claire y Leon se sentaron, la pequeña se quitó la mochila y la puso en las piernas de Leon.

—Iré a jugar a la resbaladilla.

Señaló los juegos que estaban a unos metros cerca de ellos para luego echar a correr sin darles tiempo a protestar.

—Espe…

—Déjala, está cerca. Además, así puede divertirse con los otros niños.

Leon asintió y volvió a sentarse al lado de ella.

—Creo que tienes razón.

— ¿Yo? Siempre la tengo.

—Claro, como no. Presumida.

* * *

—Oye, ¿a dónde se fue? No la veo.

Jill hizo su mayor esfuerzo por buscarla, pero entre no caer y evitar ser vista no pudo conseguir mucho. Rebecca caminó sigilosa por entre los arbustos intentando ver a su hija hasta que consiguió dar con ella.

—Ya la vi y creo que ya sé que está tramando.

Todos miraron hacia en frente y vieron que la pequeña se acercaba silenciosa por detrás de la banca en la que ambos estaban sentados y traía algo en las manos.

Emily sonrió de forma ladina tras notar aquello.

—Vaya, es una chica lista.

 _Aunque no esperaba menos conociendo a su madre._

* * *

—Aún me debes un arreglo de cabello.

—No es mi culpa que no me dejaras secarlo. — se defendió la pelirroja.

—Tal vez porque me estaba vistiendo y no podía dejarte entrar…

—Ajám.

Los dos voltearon tras ver su amistosa discusión interrumpida y vieron a la pequeña parada tras de ellos mirándoles con una sonrisa. Pero eso no era todo; la niña tenía el brazo extendido sobre ellos y estaba sujetando algo, cuando consiguieron ver de qué se trataba no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, en verdad no esperaban eso.

— ¿Conocen la tradición del muérdago, tíos?

Preguntó con inocencia escondiendo el ligero toque de maldad con el que había formulado la pregunta. Desde el otro lado de la calle las tres chicas celebraban, finalmente estaban bajo el muérdago y aunque no habían caído en ninguna de sus trampas de todos modos lo habían conseguido. Ahora sí que no tenían escapatoria.

Sophi les miró expectante y con una sonrisa ladina, finalmente por lo que había estado esperando todo el día. Si solo lo hubiese pensado antes…

Leon y Claire se miraron ligeramente, aún con el tinte en sus mejillas que bajo todas las luces parecía disminuir en intensidad, pero como pudieron ver en los ojos del otro, bien parecía que pensaban lo mismo.

—Sí, la conocemos.

Sonrió de forma zorruna a lo que Claire le imitó. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y levantándose ligeramente del asiento le dieron cada uno un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña para luego echar a reír.

—Buen intento Sophi, muy buen intento. Supongo que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa.

La niña quedó inmóvil en su lugar mientras un pequeño tic nervioso comenzaba a aparecerle en el ojo. ¡¿Qué clase de ''conocer la tradición'' era esa?! Definitivamente este par necesitaba más ayuda que Santa en noche de Navidad.

* * *

— ¡No, maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso? Suéltenme, yo iré a encargarme de él personalmente.

Serry intentaba forcejar del agarre de las otras dos chicas, sinceramente ninguna de las tres pensó que iba a pasar eso, pero ya no podían hacer nada más. Ese era el último muérdago y ellos ya habían subido al auto. Este plan estaba más muerto que los equipos de Chris.

 _Buen intento, Sherry, buen intento…_


	8. La familia se reúne

Creo que se me está haciendo una mala costumbre publicar tan tarde, solo espero que Santa no me ponga en su lista de niños traviesos por ello XD

 **MonseLuz:** Digamos que ese par sacaría de quicio a cualquiera jajaja. Sí, a mí también me da un poquito de pena que ya vaya a acabarse puesto que es el primer fic más largo que he subido, creo que voy a extrañar desvelarme con él. Pero no hay que ponerse tan tristes aún, quedan, sin contar este, dos capítulos más y un pequeño bonus que tengo pensado. Además he estado pensando en hacer un capítulo extra para año nuevo, podrías decirme si te interesa y yo pongo en marcha esa idea. Por supuesto que aún queda lo mejor, hay algo que he estado guardando celosamente dentro de una cajita con veinte candados y es algo que de seguro tú también quieres ver, te doy una pista: el grupo de locas también lo quiere =D Ahora ya sin más preámbulos te dejo este nuevo cap. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: La familia se reúne...**

 **.**

Sí, genial. El grupo de locas que tenía de amigas se volvería a juntar mañana y de seguro seguirían desanimadas por lo que había sucedido el día de ayer con el plan fallido de Sherry, aunque debía admitir que la pequeña genio había hecho un gran trabajo, de no haber sido porque ellos tenían un truco bajo la manga ese beso bien pudo resultar.

 _¿Por qué tienen que ser tan necios y no admitir de una buena vez lo que sienten?_

Solo esperaba porque no se decidieran a seguir con esa tontería, realmente no aguantaría otro día de estar a escondidas e ir por ahí espiando, no en Navidad. Al menos por ahora podría despejarse… relativamente hablando, debía hacer unas últimas compras y aunque salir al centro comercial podía ser algo divertido, vigilar que los gemelos no hicieran alguna travesura era preocupante.

—Niños, ¿ya están listos? Su padre se aburrirá esperando afuera.

* * *

Claire llevaba una pila de platos en dirección a la gran mesa del comedor, su sonrisa era radiante y no podía evitar tararear la canción navideña que Chris había colocado, hacer una pequeña ''reunión familiar'' antes de Navidad había sido una gran idea. Y aunque su única familia sanguínea era Chris, tenía una familia aún más grande: sus amigos, tal vez sus lazos no eran de sangre, pero era lo más cercano a una familia real que ellos pudiesen tener. Y aunque esta noche solo estuviera con su hermano, Leon y Jill, era suficiente motivo para alegrarse, más aún cuando sabía que mañana por la noche la casa estaría llena con todos los chicos, por eso el motivo de ordenar todo hoy.

—Me alegra verte sonreír así.

Chris apareció trayendo una serie de servicios y comenzó a imitarle colocándolos sobre la mesa.

—Tal vez sea la magia navideña.

Le regaló una amplia sonrisa. Desde que ambos habían perdido a sus padres cuando pequeños él había intentado hacer todo lo posible por mantener una sonrisa en su rostro y por mantenerla a salvo, no había cosa que le hiciera más dichoso que verla ahí tan alegre, estando juntos.

—Creo que ya están todos, solo espero no haber contado mal.

Claire trató de repasar mentalmente el nombre de sus amigos mientras contaba con los dedos, Chris no pudo evitar reírse al ver su cara pensativa. Dejó el último cubierto en su lugar y se acercó hasta ella para sujetarle las manos consiguiendo distraerla de su cuenta.

—Tranquila, están todos.

Mencionó divertido, ella le sonrió intentando relajarse.

—Lo siento, me gusta estar segura.

—Chicos, ¿una ayuda?

Los dos voltearon hasta la puerta, Leon traía todos los vasos de una vez, en las manos, los brazos e incluso uno en la cabeza. No pudieron evitar reírse mientras se acercaban para prestarle algo de ayuda.

—Al menos tienes buen equilibrio.

—Más le vale que lo tenga.

Advirtió Chris, Claire solo le regaló una mirada cómplice al rubio indicándole que lo ignorara. Cuando finalmente los colocaron todos, la pelirroja le cogió la mano a Leon, sabía que si lo dejaba con Chris algo podría salir mal.

—Iremos a arreglar un poco la sala, no está demasiado ordenada que digamos.

Antes de que le dijese algo más ella lo jaló hasta la sala de estar. Chris se quedó viéndoles con un ligero sentimiento de extrañeza, algo que no le gustó demasiado, pero solo decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez e ir de regreso a la cocina donde estaba Jill.

— ¿Ya está todo listo por allá?

La castaña revisaba el horno donde hacía un rato ella y Claire habían colocado la cena.

—Sí…

Esa fue toda su respuesta, su novia se extrañó un poco así que cerró la puerta del horno y le miró con atención. El castaño estaba apoyado en la muralla de brazos cruzados y con una mirada que no denotaba demasiado contento; Jill negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta él sabiendo más o menos qué era lo que le sucedía.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora?

Chris levantó una ceja, ¿cómo podía saberlo con solo darle una mirada? Tal vez era demasiado evidente que le molestaba ver al rubio todo el tiempo pegado a su hermana o quizás era solo porque la señorita Valentine lo conocía muy bien.

—Pues, no lo sé, es solo que verlos a ellos…

El castaño se revolvió los cabellos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía cada vez que los veía a los dos, era tan… incómodo.

— ¿Celos de hermano?

Chris rió con su comentario, la idea de su novia parecía demasiada estúpida para tomarla en serio.

—Yo no soy ningún celoso para tu información.

—Sí, claro, cómo no. Vamos, ya acepta que no es una niña a la que puedas cuidar. Tarde o temprano va a enamorarse y tendrás que dejarla ir, aunque sería más fácil si ese ''alguien'' fuese una persona a la que ya conoces y en la que puedes confiar.

Indicó haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra, sabía a quién insinuaba y aún así dicha idea le sonó tan poco atractiva como arrojarse por un barranco desnudo.

—Ya lo sé, pero… no quiero perderla.

Aceptó derrotado. Ella era la única familia que le quedaba, sin contar a Jill, y pensar en perderla era lo último que quería hacer. Jill le sujetó por los hombros viéndole con una sonrisa enternecida.

—Vamos, ¿no crees que si pensara alejarse ya lo habría hecho? En cambio la tienes ahí, ¡ambos están ahí! — señaló en dirección a la sala. —Sé que te ama y que no se irá así de fácil, además, lo quieras o no admitir, en el fondo sabes que él te agrada.

Chris sonrió ligeramente, había sido más que aplastado por todo lo que ella había dicho. Pero al fin y al cabo tenía razón, su hermanita estaba tan cerca como él pudiera desear y sí, el muñeco rubio que le gustaba a su hermana era agradable después de todo, claro, si quitaba los celos de por medio.

—Sólo deja que ella elija lo que quiere, ¿sí? — la castaña le dio un rápido beso en los labios. —Y no te entrometas.

Advirtió dándole una clara señal de que si los seguía hasta la sala se las tendría que ver con ella.

* * *

La pelirroja terminó de acomodar el último cojín del sofá y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para observar lo bien que había quedado su trabajo y sonrió complacida. Si bien Jill hacía lo posible por mantener todo en orden el mayor de los Redfield era un desastre y se encargaba de desordenar todo a su paso, aunque no era su culpa, bien podría ser algo genético.

—Creo que ya todo está en orden.

El rubio se había acercado hasta ella y había pasado sus manos por la cintura de la chica para atraerla un poco, ella correspondió a su abrazo feliz sujetándose a sus manos. Esa realmente prometía ser la mejor Navidad de todas, definitivamente lo sería.

Esa noche cuando los cuatro estuvieron sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa en la cocina Claire finalmente pudo verlo; ya habían terminado de cenar y se habían quedado sentados simplemente charlando y divirtiéndose, los cuatro reían ante una broma que había hecho Chris embriagando el aire a su alrededor con júbilo por sus sonrisas. Leon les había contado una de las tantas anécdotas que tenía de sus misiones y la broma de Chris había salido sola con eso. Respiró un poco disfrutando del momento, de aquello tan maravilloso que tenía en frente: su hermano, la novia de Chris y la chica que se había convertido casi como otra hermana más para ella y su mejor amigo. Incluso en ese momento parecía que los confusos sentimientos que tenía por Leon parecían aclararse mientras un solo pensamiento se apoderaba de su mente.

 _Esta es mi familia ahora y es la mejor que podría desear._

—No te habrías reído tanto si hubieses sido tú.

Protestó Leon divertido arrojándole una servilleta arrugada al castaño.

Sí, en definitiva le agradaba esto, en especial teniendo al agente ahí, así que con esa satisfactoria sensación en el pecho solo pudo pedir que los lazos que mantenían a los cuatro unidos jamás se rompiesen, por el contrario, esperaba que solo se hicieran más fuertes.

.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Realmente escribí este cap. un par de veces y aunque no quedé muy convencida esta fue la versión que finalmente quedó. Parece que Jill está dispuesta a defender a Claire y Leon aún si se tiene que bancarse a su novio jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en unas horas más con el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus review (este año me he portado bien XD) un beso y un enorme abrazo. ¡Bye!


	9. Pavo, tarta y comida

Hello! Sí, sé que me he tardado un montón, pero digamos que durante la última semana mi vida se volvió un poco más complicada y ni siquiera tenía los ánimos para seguir escribiendo, pero ya me siento un poco mejor y pude terminar este capitulo que había dejado a medias antes de Navidad. Debo mencionar que también leer que esperaban el siguiente capitulo me dio más ánimos para terminarlo así que me decidí, me senté frente a la computadora y no acabé hasta que estuvo terminado, así que espero que les guste y que no me maten por la demora XD

 **MonseLuz:** Aunque ya pasó año nuevo te prometo que sacaré el cap. extra, cuenta con eso :D Por supuesto, entre chics siempre hay que apoyarse jejeje. Feliz Navidad, por cierto, aunque un poco (bastante) tarde y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

 **Clau:** Uh, me agrada ver personas nuevas por aquí *-* Me alegra de que te esté gustando y aquí te dejo con el nuevo cap.

Ya sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo. Esperaré por sus lindos review ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Pavo, tarta y comida**

 **.**

El chico frente a ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, junto con una expresión de asombro tal que ella estaba segura de no haber visto antes.

Ya era momento de soltar la verdad y nada más apropiado que partir por él. Aunque estaba preparada para esa clase de expresiones no era realmente lo que imaginaba, pero sí debía admitir que era un tanto divertido.

—Tú e… ¿estás segura?

Por fin conseguía formar una oración coherente, más o menos, Jill le regaló una sonrisa y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza; sabía a la perfección que no era necesario decirle nada más, al menos no si no quería que se volviera loco. Mejor dejar que procesara un poco más la información… o que le volvieran los colores a la cara.

Chris se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se removió el cabello con locura arrancándole una sonrisa a la castaña. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, su cerebro pareció hacer ''clic'' y corrió a toda prisa para abrazar a la chica, incluso por el impulso del abrazo consiguió levantarla del piso y darle una vuelta en el aire.

—Maldición, Jill. No puedo creerlo.

Con ella regresando los pies al suelo y él aún atónito la sujetó de las mejillas para besarla.

—Y yo que creí que te daría un buen regalo.

* * *

—No lo sé Claire, estoy nerviosa. ¡Necesito ayuda!

Rápidamente se cubrió la boca intentando frenar el grito; estaba hablando prácticamente a escondidas y en voz bastante baja para no ser descubierta, pero la tención parecía poder más con ella.

— _Eh, tranquila, de seguro está bien._

—Ya no estoy segura. ¿Y si no le gusta?

La pelirroja al otro lado de la línea soltó un suspiro haciéndose de paciencia.

— _Linda, le va a gustar, pero si quieres que te ayude puedes enseñármelo cuando lleguemos. Tal vez eso sirva._

Sherry se mordió el labio inferior sin estar muy segura, de no ser porque escuchó los pasos de Jake acercarse bien pudo quedarse pensando un buen rato.

—Está bien, supongo… Gracias, Claire.

 _—No hay problema, pequeña._

—Bien, debo colgar; ya llegó.

La chica guardó lo más rápido que pudo el móvil en su bolso e intentó colocar la sonrisa más linda que pudo para cuando volteó. Jake le miró con un evidente sonrojo; la enana se veía mucho mejor con vestido de lo que él pensó, pero eso fue algo que la ligeramente exaltada rubia no notó y algo que él no pensaba hacerle notar tampoco.

* * *

 _Ah, rayos, esta niña a veces me saca de quicio._

Pensó con una sonrisa mientras le daba los últimos retoques a su cabello. De pronto escuchó unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta, eso indicaba que era momento de acabar.

 _—_ Claire, ¿ya estás lista?

Leon apoyó la frente contra la madera esperando a su respuesta. Primero: no quería llegar tarde, segundo: moría por ver el vestido que traía puesto; durante toda la tarde no le había dejado saber lo que hacía, incluso se había encerrado en el cuarto sin decir nada más que un ''espera afuera''

—Eso creo…

Sonrió con extrañeza. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí.

Ya tenía desde antes la mano en el pomo, así que solo lo giró y abrió la puerta. Al instante mismo en el que le oyó adentro ella se volteó para verlo dejando al agente más que perplejo y mirándole casi con la boca abierta. La chica traía puesto un vestido rojo que bien hacía juego con sus encendidos cabellos. Desde el cuello tenía unos detalles dorados que pasaban bajabando hasta marcar su fina cintura y que luego terminaban haciendo un pequeño recogido a la altura de la misma. Para darle el toque final traía el cabello suelto y ondulado, sólo con un pequeño tomado con una horquilla brillante en la parte de atrás.

Al notar que Leon no hacía más que mirarla no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se movía ligeramente inquieta.

—Por favor, ya di algo.

El rubio pareció despertar de su ensoñación un poco y caminó hasta ella aún un tanto embobado.

—Lo siento, es que… te ves preciosa…

Terminó por aclarar consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara aún más. Él también tenía las mejillas un tanto tintadas, pero no por vergüenza.

Se acercó aún más a ella y le cogió una mano con delicadeza para darle una pequeña vuelta como si estuviesen bailando y así admirar mejor el vestido, aunque era más que claro que eso no fue lo único en lo que se fijó.

—Debo admitir que tienes un excelente gusto.

— ¿Qué? ¿En algún momento lo dudaste?

 _Espero que no, estás de pie frente a mí._

El agente negó con la cabeza mientras le colocaba tras la oreja un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su lugar.

—Y el cabello suelto te va de maravilla…

La chica asintió regalándole una fugaz sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas hace días la bolsa que no te dejé llevar?

—Así que esto es lo que escondías, ¿eh? Ahora todo tiene sentido.

* * *

Se subió sobre la encimera y abrió la puerta del gabinete intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caer. Echó un vistazo adentro y encontró una serie de paquetes y frascos pero nada de lo que necesitara. Estaba más que segura de que estaban ahí, pero no las veía, probablemente estaban en la parte más alta, justo la que ella no alcanzaba.

—Tesoro, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

Dio un suave respingo tras escuchar aquella voz, sabía de quién se trataba y solo esperaba no estar en problemas. Corrió poco a poco la puerta volviéndola a cerrar y del mismo modo la figura parada tras esta fue apareciendo para mirarla con una divertida sonrisa.

— ¿Verificando los víveres?

Sophi le regaló una sonrisa inocente mientras él se acercaba y la tomaba en brazos.

—Por suerte tu madre no te atrapó.

El castaño la colocó en el suelo y luego llevó la silla con la que había subido hasta el lugar en donde debería estar.

—Papi, ¿aún quedan galletas?

Billy la miró un momento y luego se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja.

—Sabes bien lo que dice tu madre con respecto a comer golosinas antes de la cena.

 _Pero no son para mí…_

—Aún falta mucho para la cena. Prometo que no dejaré nada.

 _Aunque casi nunca lo hago._

Sophi puso la cara más tierna que pudo, necesitaba esas galletas así que debía hacer lo posible por convencerlo y sabía a la perfección que con una mirada como esa lo podía doblegar, era algo que su madre le había enseñado a hacer, según ella: ''estrategias femeninas''.

El ex-marín negó con la cabeza para luego dirigirse hasta el gabinete y bajar un paquete de color azul brillante. Se agachó hasta su altura con el paquete aún en mano y le miró fijo a los ojos, aquellos tan parecidos a los suyos y a los de Rebecca al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

La pequeña le miró con cierto recelo que su padre no pudo pasar desapercibido.

 _Es una chica lista, tanto como su madre._

—Tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo. Solo quiero que escondas algo en tu mochila.

—Papá, ¿tienes droga?

Billy quedó sorprendido con la pregunta y luego estalló en carcajadas. ¡¿De dónde rayos había sacado eso?! Sabía que ella estaba jugando con él, pero la forma tan espontánea y sorpresiva en la que lo había dicho era más que suficiente para reír.

—Claro que no, tu madre me mataría. No, hablando en serio…

El castaño sacó un paquete delgado y rectangular recubierto con papel metálico y una hermosa cinta dorada.

—Esto es lo que quiero que guardes por mí, si lo haces, yo te daré las galletas sin decirle nada a Rebecca.

—Es el regalo de mamá, ¿no es así?

Sabía que había afirmado aquello más que preguntarlo, pero realmente no le sorprendía. Sólo le dio una sonrisa asintiendo ligeramente.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta como pudo y se mantuvo a la espera bajo la cálida comodidad de su abrigo. Se suponía que Helena le ayudaría, pero había llamado hace un rato atrás para decir que llegaría tarde, aunque realmente le habría sorprendido si llegaba a tiempo.

— ¡Ya voy!

Sujetó más fuerte el agarre tras escuchar la voz de Jill, esperando que realmente apareciera pronto.

—Lamento la demora, yo… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El muchacho traía los brazos semi-extendidos hacia adelante y una serie de paquetes de diversos tamaños sobre ellos. Para ser poco, traía una botella de sidra y una de champagne en la mano izquierda y otra de refresco en la derecha.

—Te lo agradecería.

Jill se acercó y le cogió los paquetes como pudo.

—Ten cuidado, están pesados.

—Ya lo noté. No entiendo cómo llegaste hasta aquí.

—Se hacer magia.

Ambos entraron camino a la sala y Jill dejó los paquetes sobre la mesa de centro, solo esperaba que el pequeño mueble resistiera.

—Chris está en la cocina, llévale eso a él.

— ¿No me digas que él…

La castaña que acababa de agacharse al lado del árbol le miró con una cara de espanto prácticamente igual a la del chico.

— ¿Y que todos muramos intoxicados? ¡No! ni loca. Lo puse a ordenar la alacena.

Piers se pasó una mano por la frente secando un sudor imaginario mientras la castaña volvía a su labor de colocar los nuevos paquetes bajo el ya bien aprovisionado árbol.

* * *

—Arroz suizo… salsa de tomates… planta verde… ¿planta verde? ¡¿Para qué quiere esto?! Ni que fueran curativas.

—Toc toc.

El castaño se dio vuelta encontrando a un sonriente Piers que mantenía las botellas en alto para enseñárselas. El chico de pronto notó lo que el Redfield sostenía en manos y alzó una ceja.

—Capitán, ¿para qué quiere eso? ¿No debería estar en el botiquín?

* * *

Dereck bufó molesto dándole ligeros golpecitos con las uñas al manubrio. El tránsito estaba horrible y él no había tenido mejor idea que tomar la calle principal. Idiota. Eso sin mencionar que, además, debía escuchar las constantes quejas de aburrimiento de los niños atrás junto con las bocinas de más de un conductor impaciente. Lo único que quería era llegar de una vez por todas a la casa del Redfield y al menos para eso solo le quedaban dos calles, eso y un buen rato de espera.

—Bien, enanos, escúchenme bien.

Los dos menores miraron atentos a la pelinegra en el asiento del copiloto, quien había volteado ligeramente hacia ellos.

—No quiero que hagan travesuras esta vez, ¿entendido? La última vez causaron un enorme desastre y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Tuvieron suerte de que sucediera luego de Navidad, pero si esta noche hacen algo malo les aseguro que Santa no les traerá nada. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, mamá. — mencionaron ambos bajando la cabeza.

—Y nada más de ''me aburro'' o ''¿ya llegamos?''

La oji-violeta volvió a su anterior posición segura de que con eso los mantendría bajo control. Su esposo le miró con una sonrisa que decía un silencioso ''gracias''.

* * *

—En verdad lamento no ir con ustedes, pero mi familia ya tenía planes previos.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos si te aburres o cambias de parecer sabes que siempre serás bienvenida.

La morena rió alegre negando con la cabeza.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Y… gracias por eso.

Señaló algo que la otra chica sostenía en manos.

—Oh, no te preocupes, yo se lo daré personalmente. Y por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

* * *

Jill les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa alegre invitándolos a pasar, ella por supuesto fue a la primera a quien jaló para saludar con un cálido abrazo para luego ya dedicarse a sus padres. Mientras aguardaba, pudo notar que claramente no eran los primeros en llegar, escuchaba risas y voces desde adentro que se le hicieron muy familiares. Al parecer no tendría que esperar tanto.

—Claro. El resto está en el comedor, creo, yo iré a dejar esto a la cocina.

Mencionó Valentine sujetando la tarta que la chica le había entregado.

—Yo te acompaño, las manos extra siempre son útiles.

Ambas sonrieron alegres mientras Sophi y Billy solo observaban.

—Tesoro, puedes dejar tus cosas en la sala. Los gemelos deben estar en la terraza jugando.

Mencionó Jill. La pequeña asintió y los otros tres comenzaron a alejarse, pero antes de llegar a la otra habitación Billy volteó para guiñarle un ojo a la menor a lo que esta alzó el pulgar regalándole una sonrisa. El regalo de su madre estaba bastante seguro con ella.

Finalmente cuando se vio sola caminó hasta el gran sofá de la sala principal y se detuvo un momento a admirar embelesada la decoración del lugar. Había toda clase de luces y adornos en el techo, decorando los muebles y alguna que otra parte de las murallas, y cerca de donde ella estaba, un inmenso árbol que llegaba hasta el techo y que se encontraba rodeado por un montón de regalos que ni siquiera podía contar. Esa sala era grandiosa.

Se quitó la mochila de oso Panda y la colocó en el suelo con cuidado. Tras abrir el cierre el paquete que le había entregado su padre saltó a la vista, así que lo tomó con delicadeza y lo unió a la gran pila de regalos. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que dieran las doce.

Volvió hasta su mochila y sacó el paquete de galletas, luego la cerró y la colocó sobre el sillón dando un salto y subiendo también a este.

 _Muy bien, es hora de averiguar qué hay aquí._

Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña cajita roja con un listón verde. Realmente había esperado con ansias saber qué contenía.

 **Flash back.**

—Jo, jo, jo, creo que Santa puede ayudarte con eso, pero tú también tendrás que ayudarme…

— ¿En serio? Haré lo que sea.

El hombre de barba rió alegre mientras rebuscaba algo en el enorme saco verde que estaba apoyado al lado de su silla. De pronto sonrió con una mueca alegre y comenzó a recoger el brazo para sacar lo que había encontrado.

—Ten, creo que esto será perfecto para ti.

Sonriente le extendió una caja perfectamente envuelta que ella cogió entre sus manitas.

—Puedo preguntar ¿qué es esto?

Dijo intrigada sin quitar los ojos de la envoltura. El hombre rió soltando una extraña risa.

—Claro que puedes, solo me temó que yo no puedo darte la respuesta.

Ella le miró alzando una ceja.

—Supongo que tampoco puedo abrirlo aún.

Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina a lo que Santa solo rió con más ganas.

—No aún, pero este regalo tiene una ventaja: puedes abrirlo el día de noche buena cuando llegues al lugar en el que se hará la fiesta. Solo entonces sabrás qué es y qué hacer con él.

La niña se quedó pensativa un momento mientras observaba el regalo.

¿Saber qué hacer con él?

—Pero, ¿qué es con lo que yo debo ayudarte?

El hombre le miró divertido mientras ella seguía mirando curiosa la cajita.

—Me ayudarás usándolo bien. Y si consigues el propósito de este regalo yo te daré un premio especial.

Ella levantó la cabeza al instante mirándolo emocionada.

— ¿En serio? — él asintió. —De acuerdo.

— ¿Es un trato?

Preguntó extendiendo hasta ella una mano enguantada que la niña no dudó en tomar.

—Trato.

Con un salto bajó de su regazo y luego le regaló una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Santa.

—No hay de qué. Solo no olvides llevar las galletas.

Mencionó mientras la niña corría hasta la salida para encontrar a sus tíos.

—No lo haré.

 **Fin flash back.**

Jaló de los extremos de la cinta con cuidado y esta se desprendió con facilidad, luego procedió a quitar el envoltorio hasta que finalmente una cajita blanca quedó a la vista. Se humedeció los labios mientras colocaba sus dedos a los costados de la tapa y poco a poco la fue desprendiendo. Sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa cuando vieron finalmente el contenido.

—Muérdago…

Era una hermosa rama de aquella planta con frutos blancos atada con un magnifico listón de color dorado con franjas plateadas que formaba un perfecto moño.

Lo cogió con cuidado y descubrió que también había un par de cascabeles rojos atados a la cinta. Realmente jamás había visto un ramillete de muérdago tan bonito y aunque no sabía con exactitud cómo podía estar tan vivo sonrió complacida.

Fue a colocarlo de vuelta en la caja y descubrió que había una nota, así que dejó con cuidado el ramito a un lado y sacó la tarjeta.

 _''Estoy seguro de que esto es lo que necesitabas, mi querida Sophi y debo admitir que tus intenciones son buenas, muy buenas, por eso decidí ayudarte._

 _Debo aclarar que este no es un muérdago cualquiera; es mágico y todo aquel que se pare bajo él encontrará a su lado a la persona perfecta para su vida. Solo colócalo en un buen lugar y deja que suceda la magia._

 _Atte.: Santa._

 _PD: Espero que no hayas olvidado las galletas, las vas a necesitar.''_

Sophi sonrió guardando la carta y dándole un pequeño vistazo al paquete de galletas.

—Claro que no las olvidé.

De pronto escuchó a los gemelos gritar algo y se asomó a las puertas francesas que daban a la terraza. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios.

 _Ya tengo una idea._

* * *

— ¿Estás segura? No creo que sea así.

—Claro que no, está del otro lado.

Jill sostenía el pavo de cabeza mientras Emily revisaba el libro de recetas que habían dejado sobre la encimera. A Rebecca le bajó una gotita por la nuca tras verlas así; no tenían ni la menor idea de qué estaban haciendo.

—Chicas, ¿qué tal si me dejan eso a mí?

Las dos se fijaron en la castaña que les miraba con una cara bastante extraña. En eso, el timbre volvió a sonar y Jill soltó el pavo, por suerte Emily tenía buenos reflejos y lo atajó justo a tiempo.

—De acuerdo, yo iré a ver quién es.

Mencionó alegre desapareciendo lo más rápido que pudo. Rebecca y Emily se dieron una mirada entre sí.

—Al menos dime que tú si sabes qué hacer con esta ''cosa''.

* * *

— ¡Lánzala!

Sophi abrió la puerta y con un ágil movimiento logró esquivar el proyectil que pasó frente a ella.

—Uh, lo siento, Sophi. No te vi.

El rubio juntó las manos a modo de disculpas y la castaña solo le dio un gesto indicándole que lo dejara. Ambos rubios caminaron hasta ella quien les imitó y terminaron los tres en un punto medio. Se miraron unos segundos entre ellos y luego saltaron para abrazarse, una especie de abrazo grupal.

—Me alegra verlos aquí.

Mencionó Sophi mientras rompían su abrazo.

—A mí también, ya creía que iba a tener que aguantar a esta loca solo.

Dijo Ian en una risa que compartió con la castaña, pero que a su hermana no le pareció para nada gracioso y solo se limitó a darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡Auh!

Sophi no hizo más que reír, ya era bastante normal para ella verlos pelearse.

— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Sophi?

Dijo la rubia enseñándole el balón, pero la otra chica movió los hombros y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás.

—Pues… tenía otra idea y quería saber si me daban una mano.

Los ojos de los hermanos brillaron con fuerza.

— ¿Una idea?

— ¿Es algo emocionante?

Los dos se acercaron emocionados hasta ella, tanto que tuvo que retroceder un poco más para no caer de espaldas.

—Algo así. Ustedes son buenos trepadores y quería que me ayudaran a poner algo ahí.

Señaló un punto alto en la terraza, justo por sobre la barandilla del balcón. Los hombros del par de rubios se hundieron casi en sincronía.

—Pero mamá dijo que no hiciéramos cosas como esas.

Soltó Amber en un suspiro a lo que su hermano asintió.

—Dijo que si nos metíamos en problemas Santa no nos traería nada.

Sophi rió.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de eso. Además, es una misión que Santa me encomendó.

Mencionó con una sonrisa de lado mientras les enseñaba la firma grabada en dorado sobre la tarjeta.

—Wow, eso es genial. Entonces ¡yo me apunto!

Gritó emocionado Ian, pero su hermana les miró no demasiado convencida.

—No lo sé…

Sophi soltó un suspiro y metió la mano al interior de su chaqueta.

—Si me ayudan, este será el premio. — meneó la bolsa de galletas que precisamente eran las favoritas de los gemelos. — Y aún falta mucho para la cena.

Mencionó inocente. Amber se mordió el labio y finalmente cedió.

—De acuerdo, estoy dentro. ¿Qué necesitas poner?

—Esto…

* * *

Sherry había llegado hace un rato y luego de sus típicos y efusivos abrazos fue a ayudar en la cocina. Por desgracia tampoco sabía demasiado con respecto a ''rellenar'' un pavo o al menos algo sobre cocinar y a Rebecca no le quedó de otra que apañárselas sola. Llevaba un buen rato en su labor, así que por un momento levantó la cabeza para acomodarse el cuello y aprovechó de dar un vistazo a lo que hacían las chicas. No le quedó más que taparse la boca por la impresión. Las encimeras estaban repletas de utensilios, platos y pequeños trozos de masas viscosas. Emily estaba preparando una especie de ensalada que tenía más bien un color verde radioactivo, aún sin saber por qué. Por otro lado, Jill y Sherry habían metido un montón de cosas a la licuadora e intentaban ver cómo hacerla funcionar.

—No entiendo, ayer funcionaba.

Jill apretó varias veces el botón de encendido sin que nada ocurriera mientras Sherry sujetaba el gran jarro de vidrio y miraba a la castaña expectante.

—Iré a ver si encuentro el problema.

Rebecca la vio alejarse un poco mientras Sherry por su parte seguía presionando los botones. Sin hallar resultado, levantó la tapa para intentar ver si el problema estaba dentro.

—Creo que lo encontré.

La castaña volvió la vista hacia Jill quien sostenía un cable en la mano, al parecer el aparatito estaba desconectado. Rebecca dio un respingo tras darse cuenta de que Sherry aún mantenía la tapa en la mano y la cabeza prácticamente dentro de la licuadora.

— ¡No, Jill, aguarda!

No consiguió detenerla y la castaña colocó el cable en el enchufe. La licuadora respondió y todo lo que estaba dentro dio un salto fuera cayéndole en la cara a la rubia y en parte del cabello, sin mencionar lo que cayó al suelo, encimeras e incluso llegó al techo. Jill la desenchufó lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 _Mierda._

— ¡Sherry!

Jill corrió hasta ella mientras Emily y Rebecca la imitaban, la pobre chica intentaba respirar quitándose los restos que le habían entrado en la nariz.

— ¡Maldición, Sherry, en verdad lo siento!

Valentine le entregó un paño que Rebecca le había alcanzado y la pobre rubia se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo.

—Creo que las licuadoras no son lo mío.

Soltó cuando finalmente se quitó el paño de la cara. Las otras se miraron entre sí y no pudieron evitar echar a reírse por la situación, incluso Sherry se unió a ellas mientras Jill le quitaba una cascara de huevo de la cabeza.

 _Tal vez no era tan malo ser intoxicados por la comida de Chris…_

* * *

Emily les había abierto la puerta despreocupadamente para luego desaparecer indicando que debía arreglar algo en la cocina dejando así a los dos a su suerte. Se dieron una mirada mutua y Leon solo encogió los hombros.

—Supongo que tenía prisa.

El rubio se encargó de cerrar la puerta mientras que Claire se quitaba el abrigo; le extrañaba un poco que Jill no hubiese sido la que les recibiera, o al menos Chris, tal vez estaban ocupados en algo y por eso enviaron a Emi, pero también le preocupaba el extraño silencio que se escuchaba cuando más bien debería de oírse el barullo de la cocina.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Gracias.

Leon cogió su chaqueta y la colocó junto a la de él en el armario del recibidor, por lo visto ya casi todos habían llegado.

—Iré a la cocina para ver si necesitan ayuda.

Mencionó quitándose la bufanda para luego extendérsela a su compañero para ser juntamente puesta con los abrigos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Soy buen cocinero.

Presumió guiñándole un ojo. La amante de las motocicletas bien lo sabía ya, después de todo habían estado conviviendo más de una semana juntos y el rubio varias veces le había dado una mano en la cocina. Pero esta noche tal vez no sería necesario.

—Tal vez ya son suficientes personas, puede que hasta tengan todo listo ya y yo solo vaya a mirar. Pero sabes que puedes usar mi cocina cuando quieras.

Dijo de forma coqueta para luego desaparecer de su vista. Leon no supo exactamente si lo decía por cocinar o si ella realmente le había dado otro sentido a aquello, así que solo se limitó a sonreír mientras se encaminaba hacia adentro.

* * *

—Olvídalo, vas a perder.

—Sí, cómo no, niñato. Es hora de que el capitán te dé una lección.

Su mirada miel chocó con la suya azulada con tanta intensidad que parecía que en cualquier momento sacarían chispas. El resto les miraba expectantes con las billeteras en las manos, listos para hacer sus apuestas.

— ¡Empiecen!

Apenas el grito de Dereck resonó por la habitación una música comenzó a escucharse y los dedos de los dos hombres en pie comenzaron a moverse a toda velocidad.

 _Pero qué…_

Leon acababa de llegar a la sala y vio cómo Piers y Chris se enfrentaban en un reto a muerte jugando Guitar Hero mientras que en el sillón grande se encontraban Billy, Jake y Dereck haciendo sus apuestas de quién ganaría el encuentro.

 _Vaya que están ocupados._

Los puntos iban sumando y claramente Chris llevaba una buena ventaja sobre Nivans, el chico intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero el mayor de los Redfield parecía saber las notas de memoria. Leon sonrió ligeramente, tal vez podría aprovechar de que todos estaban demasiado concentrados en la pantalla y así darle una mano al cachorrito, no exactamente por él sino más bien porque quería ver a Chris perder. Dio la vuelta por detrás del sofá y se acercó sigilosamente a los cables y sin que nadie lo notase le dio un tirón al cable de la guitarra de Chris desconectándola, luego solo se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones individuales que estaban a su espalda a disfrutar del resto.

Los puntos comenzaron a sumar para el lado de Piers, pero en cambio las notas de su oponente no estaban siendo marcadas. Chris miró extrañado la pantalla y refunfuñó molesto.

— ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

Bajó la vista en dirección al cable dándose cuenta del problema. Corrió a toda prisa para conectarlo nuevamente, pero cuando volvió a la pantalla la canción había terminado y se marcaba a Piers como el ganador.

— ¡Sí! Pues ya le gané, capitán.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! eso fue trampa. ¡Exijo la revancha!

—Maldición, no puedo creer que perdí veinte dólares.

Leon solo se reía desde su asiento mientras veía al resto pelear, esto realmente lo estaba disfrutando. De repente todos quedaron en silencio cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a la pelirroja.

— ¡Hey! Esta es zona de chicos, no se admiten niñas.

Saltó Chris, pero la chica solo le ignoró y siguió su camino hacia adentro.

—Me da igual, Chris.

—Ya veo quién manda más.

El comentario de Jake hizo que a más de uno se le escapara una risa, pero Chris solo le dio una muy mala mirada.

—Es en serio, Claire. Sal de aquí.

No iba a dejar que su hermana arruinara su reputación como el ''macho'' que era, pero la chica siguió caminando en dirección al rubio mientras el resto de los chicos se reían de él.

— No vine por ti, así que no molestes.

—Uh, esto se va a poner feo.

Susurró Billy hacia los otros dos, pero fue lo suficiente como para que llegara a los oídos del castaño.

Claire se paró en frente de Leon y el chico se puso de pie con una cara que dejaba entre ver un deje de extrañeza y preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito que me ayudes.

El resto no pudo escuchar lo que dijeron y solo vieron cuando Claire le cogió la mano y ambos salieron de la habitación. Las suaves risas y exclamaciones molestando al castaño obviamente no se hicieron esperar.

—Así que tu hermanita te manda, ¿eh Redfield?

Billy y Dereck chocaron puños entre risas.

—Y no es al único que trae corto.

Señaló mordazmente el pelirrojo, los otros rieron con eso siendo el único al que no le causaba risa el blanco de las bromas.

—Ese rubio oxigenado. Ya va a ver…

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?

La pelirroja aún lo jalaba y solo se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cocina.

— ¿Recuerdas que dije que tal vez no sería necesaria siquiera mi ayuda? — Leon asintió. —Pues creo que necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

Ambos entraron y se encontraron con el desastre más grande que pudieran imaginar. Incluso llegaron en el momento preciso para ver caer un trozo de algo del techo, pero eso no fue lo que llamó exactamente su atención, sino que la pequeña fuente azul que se estaba incendiando y con la que las chicas corrían vueltas locas.

—Pero que rayos sucede aquí.

— ¡Apágalo, apágalo!

— ¡Deja de correr, no puedo darle!

Jill corría con el extintor detrás de Emily quien a su vez corría como loca por la cocina con la fuente en llamas. La pelinegra arrojó la fuente y esta se deslizó por sobre la encimera, ese fue el momento preciso que la castaña aprovechó para apuntar con la manguera y soltar el chorro blanco que en cosa de segundos empapó todo. Rebecca se acercó a ellos con la misma cara de impacto que tenían los dos mientras miraban la ridícula escena.

—Becky, ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo?

Preguntó Leon sin apartar la vista.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que era una ensalada?

Ambos abrieron los ojos aún más, si es que eso era posible, mientras volteaban a ver a la bioquímica.

— ¿Es una broma?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y Leon y Claire compartieron una mirada.

—Bien, creo que sí necesitan la habilidad de todo un experto. — Leon se hizo sonar el cuello y lo nudillos mientras se adentraba más entre el desastre. —Ahora déjenmelo a mí.


	10. Noche de Navidad

_Bonjour_ mis pequeños sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, ¿cómo han estado? Disculpen mi ausencia tan larga, pero se me habían acabado los gigas de la Internet de mi móvil y tuve que esperar a que el plan se recargara, por eso no podía actualizar. Desgraciadamente, justo cuando eso sucedió secuestraron mi celular (dos veces), ahora por fin lo tengo de regreso y con Internet (festeja bailando sobre la mesa). Pero claro que durante todo ese lapsus no estuve perdiendo el tiempo (claro que no, ¿cómo se les ocurre?) y aproveché de acabar con los últimos capítulos que nos quedan. Realmente no puedo creer que ya llegásemos al final de este fic, en verdad se me pasó volando y tengo que admitir que voy a echar de menos trabajar en él, peeeero... como ya os dije, tengo un especial de año nuevo (aunque eso ya haya sido hace un buen rato xp) que subiré mañana, así que aunque este sea el final más ''oficial'' mañana será el definitivo. Como de seguro ya notaron, este cap es bastante más largo en comparación a los otros, y es que digamos que como no tuve Internet para publicar (ni para distraerme con sandeces) me dediqué varias tardes a trabajar en él, incluso una madrugada completa; que les puedo decir, cuando la inspiración ataca ataca. Pero gracias a unos cuantos litros de jugo, varias galletas y una fotografía de Leon en tanga (?) pude acabar con este capitulo y aquí os traigo los resultados. Espero que les guste y lamento haberme alargado tanto.

 **MonseLuz:** Perdón por la tardanza, pero ahora ya sabes por qué ha sido xp. Yo también morí de risa mientras lo escribía, digamos que necesitaba poner un toque gracioso y eso fue lo que salió. Pues este cap. también es largo (incluso más que el otro) pero ahora sí he resuelto todos los cabos sueltos... eso a menos que se me haya pasado algo. Sí, la pasé muy bien y digamos que este fic también puso algo de su magia a las festividades por aquí, espero que tu también te la hayas pasado de maravilla. Por cierto, casi lo olvido ¡Feliz año nuevo! Se me fue en el capitulo pasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca jeje. Ahora ya no te molesto más y te dejo con el capitulo. ¡Que lo disfrutes y mañana subiré el siguiente!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Noche de Navidad**

 **.**

—Genial.

—Sí.

Los tres se quedaron admirando el gran trabajo que habían hecho escondiéndolo entre las decoraciones de la terraza, ni siquiera era visible por otro lado que no fuese estando de pie bajo él, así sería mucho mejor.

Sophi extendió las manos hacia los costados y los rubios, que estaban a cada lado de la chica, las chocaron victoriosos.

—Ahora, unas buenas galletas nos esperan.

* * *

Sonrió complacida viendo cómo todo iba perfecto, era una real suerte que Leon fuera tan bueno en eso y aunque no sabía de dónde había obtenido dichas destrezas se las agradecía eternamente. El pavo estaba casi listo en el horno, así que ya por eso no tendría que preocuparse y las chicas, con mucha ayuda de Leon, se estaban encargando del resto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Claire giró para verle. El rubio tenía las manos en las caderas y miraba con una ceja alzada la botella de aceite y la cuchara que la Redfield sostenía.

—Em… ¿aderezo la ensalada?

Su pregunta tentativa le quitó un pesado suspiro al agente quien comenzó a acercarse a ella.

—Así no tiene gracia.

— ¿Cómo que no tiene gracia? ¿Acaso una ensalada debe contarte chistes?

Se colocó detrás de ella y le cogió las muñecas, obligándola a dejar la cuchara a un lado y a que se quedara solo con la botella.

—No me refiero a eso. Si no le pones un toque de pasión a lo que haces no tendría ninguna gracia, esa siempre es la clave. Sólo… déjate llevar.

Guió sus manos con delicadeza logrando que la botella fuese rociando la ensalada a su paso, con movimientos que no precisaban exactamente un patrón.

—Así es como se hace.

Claire rió dejando a un lado la botella y Leon aflojó su agarre, pero sin cambiar de posición.

—Y ahora tendremos un rico plato alto en colesterol.

— ¡Oye! Es saludable, ¿ok? Además, la Claire que conozco no se queja por eso.

El rubio le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, algo casi imperceptible, y luego se giró hacia la encimera que tenía a sus espaldas para coger una fuente con tomates cherry. Rebecca, quien les había estado viendo hace un rato sin que ellos lo notaran, se dio cuenta del gesto y se volteó ligeramente avergonzada pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, casi aguantando la emoción de lo que acababa de ver.

— ¿Qué bicho te picó Becky?

Jill le miró sin entender mucho, la castaña solo negó efusivamente con la cabeza mientras intentaba borrar aquel gesto de su rostro, pero sin lograrlo.

—Nada, no es nada.

—Ten, coloca estos, así tal vez compenses el ''colesterol'' que le hemos puesto.

Leon le extendió la fuente y ambos comenzaron a decorar con los pequeños frutos rojos. Jill sonrió al verlos, era tan evidente lo que pasaba entre ellos dos que llegaba a ser gracioso que ellos mismo no se dieran cuenta de aquello.

 _En la cocina siempre se forman lazos que duran…_

* * *

—Rayos, debí asegurarme bien de la dirección…

La castaña miró para todos lados sin saber muy bien hacia dónde cortar, tal vez había olvidado ese pequeño detalle con respecto al número de la casa. Sabía que estaba en esa calle, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía cuál de todas era. Si mal no recordaba le había escuchado a Leon decir que la casa era de un suave tono crema… ¿o era verde? Helena se encogió de hombros, daba igual. Se aseguró de que no viniese ningún automóvil y cruzó la calle, en la otra acera había una casa más o menos de un color claro, podría probar con esa.

Se aprontó a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo al ver que las llaves estaban puestas. Vaya que eran despistados por dejarlas ahí, tal vez las olvidaron luego de salir a comprar algo, así que sería mejor si se las devolvía. Giró el manojo metálico y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Chicos, a que no adivinan qué encontré en la…

 _Mierda._

En la sala había un par de ancianitos sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión y apenas vieron a la extraña entrar le miraron con una cara de sorpresa. La castaña intentó mantener la compostura y se adentró ligeramente.

—Lamento la interrupción, es solo que… yo. Encontré las llaves puestas.

Mencionó colocándolas sobre una pequeña mesa que había cerca.

—Les prometo que no volverá a suceder. Ahora si me disculpan, debo estar en otro lugar.

Los ancianos seguían mirándole sin entender muy bien la situación, mientras que la chica, con la mejor sonrisa que consiguió poner entre los nervios, salió del lugar a toda prisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 _Genial, ahora eres una allanadora de propiedades. Solo espero que nadie se entere de esto. A ver si te decides por usar la cabeza y llamas a Leon._

* * *

El chico tomó el dinero con una sonrisa y lo metió dentro de su billetera orgulloso, restregándole su victoria al rubio.

—Ah, por eso me encanta apostar contigo, Dereck.

El aludido hizo una mueca con la que solo consiguió que su amigo riera aún más fuerte.

— ¿A dónde va capitán? Pensé que quería una revancha.

Mencionó Piers quitándose la correa de la guitarra y colocando el instrumento de juguete sobre la mesa. El castaño que ya estaba parado en el marco de la puerta volteó hacia ellos y le dedicó una sonrisa maniática.

—Solo voy a hacer valer mi derecho como hermano mayor.

Sin decir más abandonó la sala provocando un escalofrío en el de ojos miel. Jake sonrió acomodándose más en su sitio; al parecer, esto se iba a poner interesante.

* * *

— ¡Listo!

Entre Jill y Emily acababan de decorar un pastel de fresas que habían horneado, siguiendo las muy claras instrucciones del rubio; el tipo bien podía ser un chef profesional o tal vez trabajaba en un restaurante por las noches, quién sabe. Viniendo de él podían esperar cualquier cosa.

—Que extraño. ¿Acaso Sherry no piensa llegar?

La pelirroja le dio un vistazo al reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina, a esa hora ella ya debería de estar ahí.

—Pero Jake estaba en la sala con el resto. — el agente le miró sin entender.

—Está arriba dándose una ducha. Digamos que fue un ''pequeño accidente'' con la licuadora.

Los otros dos se quedaron fijos viendo a Jill quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—No fue solo mi culpa.

Se defendió antes de que sus miradas inquisitivas encontraran otra respuesta. Claire negó con la cabeza encaminándose hasta la puerta.

—Iré con ella. Tal vez necesite algo. — mencionó recordando su llamada telefónica.

—Puede que su ropa ya esté lista, la metí a la lavadora. ¿Te importaría llevársela de paso?

Su cuñada le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se alejaba. Realmente esperaba que el vestido de la rubia no terminase con manchas o encogido, de otro modo sí que estaría en problemas.

* * *

Se encargó de ajustar el volumen de los parlantes y también la regulación de la calefacción, si tenía suerte eso los llevaría a caer directo en la trampa… eso o alguien más lo haría, solo esperaba no dejar a las personas equivocadas en el lugar equivocado. Tal vez debería encargarse de que Piers no saliera ni siquiera por error.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y no recibió respuesta, así que aprovechando que no tenía puesto el seguro se decidió a entrar. A simple vista la habitación parecía estar vacía y de no ser por el sonido de la secadora de cabello proveniente del baño realmente lo habría creído así. Se encaminó hasta la otra puerta y golpeó, pero muy de seguro no fue escuchada por el sonido del aparato, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que llamar por sobre el ruido.

— ¡Sherry, cariño, soy Claire!

Al instante se apagó la secadora y escuchó como la rubia del otro lado quitaba el portillo. No tuvo ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente para retroceder cuando la puerta se abrió y la chica saltó fuera para abrazarle.

— ¡Claire! Por fin llegas. Por cierto, te ves muy bonita. — señaló mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias.

Los ojos de la menor volvieron a centellar y su entusiasmo volvió a tomar el control sobre ella.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Realmente tengo que enseñártelo, solo aguarda y lo traeré.

— ¡Espera!

Claire alcanzó a detenerla justo antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta y la jaló de regreso adentro.

—Dudo que quieras salir así.

Mencionó señalando la toalla en la que estaba envuelta. Las mejillas de Sherry se tiñeron ligeramente tras darse cuenta de que no estaba vestida en condiciones, especialmente porque estuvo a punto de bajar las escaleras que pasaban justo por al lado de la sala en la que se encontraban los chicos.

—Creo que esto es tuyo.

La Redfield le entregó el vestido y la menor lo cogió un poco más calmada.

—Gracias.

Aunque claramente fue algo que no duró demasiado.

—Me cambiaré y luego iré a buscarlo. ¡No tardo!

Escuchó el portazo tras verla perderse a toda prisa, ella solo negó con la cabeza y se volteó a la habitación. Le gustaba el color celeste del cubrecama y la bonita y prolija forma en la que estaba decorada la habitación, seguramente todo obra de Jill. Recorrió tranquila el cuarto hasta llegar a la cajonera donde vio de pie un par de cuadros y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando reconoció las fotografías. La primera era de Chris y Jill junto a su equipo, cuando pertenecían al cuerpo de STARS, aquello le recordó los viejos tiempos en los que solía visitarlo a la ciudad y todos los bonitos recuerdos que tenían. En la segunda estaba ella y su hermano, el castaño estaba tras suyo apoyado en sus hombros y ambos sonreían con los ojos cerrados a la cámara haciendo el símbolo de paz; le encantaba esa foto. La última era del día en el que finalmente ella y Jill se conocieron, realmente tenía un recuerdo muy vívido de ese día. Chris se encontraba en medio de ellas sujetándolas por la cintura, los tres se veían alegres y las sonrisas grabadas en sus rostros le transmitieron una agradable sensación; de todas, estaba segura de que esa era su favorita.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y colocó de regreso el cuadro en el mueble, cuando volteó vio como Sherry ya estaba abriendo la puerta que daba al pasillo.

— ¡Voy por él!

* * *

Con el destornillador en mano la volteó y se acomodó en el suelo. Se aseguró de dar otro rápido vistazo alrededor para verificar que aún seguía solo, por suerte así era; los chicos seguían jugando en la otra sala y podía escuchar a las chicas en la cocina, además, estaba en una posición tan buena que, aunque él pudiese verlas, ellas no así lo harían.

 _Je je je. Esto va a ser perfecto y lo mejor de todo es que jamás lo verá venir._

* * *

Como Leon no la había dejado hacer demasiado mientras no estuviese bajo su supervisión, se decidió por lavar el desastre que iban dejando, pero cuando escuchó que la pelirroja había salido de la habitación notó cómo un extraño silencio se había apoderado del lugar y no pudo hacer más que cerrar el grifo y voltear por la curiosidad. El chico de los cabellos cenizos estaba haciendo algo en una fuente dándole la espalda al resto, mientras que Jill y Rebecca parecían mandarse mensajitos en secreto. Notó que Jill le había dicho algo a la bioquímica, modulando sin emitir sonidos una cosa que no entendió muy bien; su receptor se encogió de hombros y ambas le dieron una mirada a Leon. Emily abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso ese par en serio pensaba aprovechar la ocasión e interrogar al ojizarco? Tenía que detenerlas antes de que cometieran una locura.

Su pantalón vibró y soltó un suave sonido haciendo que dejara aquello de lado y que también se detuvieran sus acosadoras. Sacó el aparato y vio la llamada entrante.

—Vuelvo al rato. Por favor, no quemen nada.

Suplicó antes de salir de la cocina marcando la opción de contestar.

—Helena…

Emily se acercó al par que lo veía con una autentica cara de decepción marcharse y les pasó un brazo amistoso por los hombros a ambas.

—Ustedes sí que están locas.

* * *

— ¡Ey! ¿qué tal? Pensé que ya estarías aquí.

— _¿Podrías decirme dónde mierda están? Ni siquiera estoy segura a estas alturas de si me encuentro en la calle correcta y dudo que ir entrando a casas por ahí me ayude mucho._

Le escuchó decir con cierto fastidio que le robó una sonrisa.

— ¿Entrar a casas? Qué hiciste.

— _No importa, luego te cuento. ¿Podrías darme la bendita dirección de una vez?_

Sabía que se estaba fastidiando, así que soltó una pequeña risita decidiendo que seguiría molestándola cuando llegara.

—Aguarda, ya te la envío.

— _Gracias._

Tecleó rápido un mensaje y adjuntó a él la imagen de un mapa, así no habría forma de que la chica se perdiera… bueno, mejor dicho ''de que siguiera perdida''. Apretó el botón de enviar y en cosa de segundos le respondió de regreso.

— _Te debo una._

—Luego acordamos.

Guardó el aparato y se dispuso a volver a la cocina, pero un extraño ruido llamó su atención haciéndolo girar. Vio a Chris unos metros más allá dándole la espalda y alejándose de puntillas, como si quisiera que él no le viera.

— ¿Chris?

El mencionado se quedó inmóvil en su posición bajo la extraña mirada de Leon, hasta que finalmente decidió voltearse colocando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— ¡Leon! Tanto sin verte.

— ¿Cómo una hora? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Preguntó arqueando una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del castaño.

— ¿Yo? Pff, nada. Solo vine a ver si Jill necesitaba ayuda.

Mencionó señalando a sus espaldas con el pulgar. Sí, definitivamente estaba ocultando algo.

—La cocina está del otro lado.

La sonrisa de Chris desapareció tras notar que la cocina estaba verdaderamente a las espaldas del rubio, en ese momento se golpeó mentalmente.

—Claro que lo sé; vivo aquí. Y es justo hacia donde me dirigía.

Le restó importancia a su pequeña conversación y siguió de largo. El de cabellos cenizos se quedó observándolo sin entender muy bien, pero sí había una cosa de la que podía estar completamente seguro: se traía algo entre manos.

* * *

Claire lo miró enternecida, casi queriendo estrujar a su pequeña por lo adorable que era. Sus ojos azules seguían mirándola con impaciencia mientras ella mantenía entre sus manos la suave prenda, tocándola como si quisiera descubrir la magia tras la textura de sus hilos. Giró para finalmente verle, entre ese tortuoso silencio que había estado matando expectante a la menor y le dedicó una sonrisa, como aquellas que le había dado hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar que se había vuelto un simple nombre fantasma entre sus recuerdos, y una gota de aquella misma tranquilidad que le infundía le devolvió la calma al rostro.

—Es precioso, Sherry. Te aseguro que le gustará.

La chica le sonrió también, y entre su eterno agradecimiento y amor pudo hacer lo único que podía: abrazarla de la forma más sincera.

* * *

La cocina se veía realmente radiante, miles de cosas se repartían por todos lados, platillos que con solo verlos le abrieron el apetito y ya ni hablar del olor. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la pequeña pila de pastelillos cubiertos con azúcar, la boca se le hizo agua al instante y su estómago soltó un pequeño rugido. Dio una rápida mirada por la cocina, el trío de chicas estaba del otro lado de la isla y de espaldas a él, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se hubieran percatado de su presencia así que dudaba que notaran demasiado si una de esas esponjosidades desaparecía. Sonrió zorrunamente y cogió un pastelillo que engulló a toda velocidad, justo antes de que Leon entrara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mencionó de forma pausada dándole un escalofrío. El trío se volteó con un ligero sobresalto creyendo que ya habían echado algo a perder, pero esta vez no se trataba de ellas. Chris tragó sonoramente y se volteó; era la segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos que lo atrapaba.

—Nada.

— ¿Te estás comiendo los pastelillos?

— ¡Claro que no!

Intentó defenderse, pero Jill, que en algún momento había llegado hasta ellos, le tomó del hombro y lo obligó a girarse para verla.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso en tu boca?

Pasó un dedo por la comisura de su labio y le enseño el polvo blanco que le había quitado.

—Um… Eh… Cocaína.

Jill entrecerró los ojos y Leon echó a reír.

—Cocaína mis calzones. ¿Crees que soy idiota?

La castaña le dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo que le sacó más risas al rubio.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Sal de aquí y dile a los chicos que ya está listo!

—Como digas, amor.

Mencionó sobándose el brazo adolorido. Cuando dio la vuelta para salir notó como Leon lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Macabeo. Ajam. — soltó aclarándose la garganta.

—Cállate.

Luego de un, para nada sutil golpe al rubio, salió del lugar.

* * *

Ya se había encargado de avisarle a los chicos y, aunque con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que desconectarles la consola en medio de una partida, lo hizo, sin importarle demasiado las miradas de odio que se ganó luego; prefería aquello antes que otro reproche de Jill. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que todos llegaran y así podría poner su infalible plan en marcha, mientras se mantuviese atento era algo que no podía fallar.

No hubo que aguardar mucho para ver aparecer por la puerta a los tres chicos que acababan de ser sacados de una emocionante partida de Mortal Kombat. Dereck y Billy venían discutiendo por quién de los dos habría ganado la partida si hubiesen logrado acabarla, mientras que Jake solo se reía de ellos en silencio. Chris supuso que realmente eso era algo que nadie jamás descubriría.

— ¿Cuál es el puesto de Claire?

Leon acababa de salir de la cocina y miraba con curiosidad al castaño a la espera de su respuesta, Chris alzó una ceja con una evidente pisca de molestia en el rostro.

— ¿Quieres sentarte con ella?

Desde atrás se escuchó el claro ''Uh'' de los chicos que animaba a una pelea, pero que el par decidió ignorar por el bien de todos.

—Tal vez… Solo dime dónde se sienta, me pidió hace un rato que trajera esto.

Levantó en alto un vaso de cristal que tenía el dibujo de una chica montando en motocicleta en la ciudad de Paris, algo bastante lindo y que había tomado por sorpresa al agente. Ese era el vaso favorito de su hermana y le había extrañado no verlo sobre la mesa; suspiró y le indicó el segundo puesto al lado de la cabecera, ese era el lugar por el que la chica sentía una extraña atracción cada vez que se sentaban a comer ahí. Leon hizo el cambio de vasos y cuando realizó el ademán de irse notó algo extraño por el rabillo del ojo y Chris le miró curioso.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Él negó con la cabeza volviendo a mirarlo.

—No. Nada.

 _Así que de eso va todo._

* * *

— ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlos ya?

Preguntó Jill al ver entrar al rubio, este miró las cosas servidas sin prestarle real atención mientras metía de regreso el vaso en uno de los gabinetes.

—Sí, pero…

Le dio una mirada al reloj mostrándose un tanto intranquilo y Jill entendió al instante lo que sucedía.

— ¿Por qué no le llamas para saber dónde viene? Si está muy lejos podríamos ir a buscarla.

Habló refiriéndose a la compañera de Leon, este asintió dándole la razón y sacó su móvil, pero cuando estuvo a punto de marcar sonó el timbre haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

—Creo que ya no será necesario. Avísenle a Claire y Sherry que ya está listo, volveré para ayudarles.

Valentine asintió con una sonrisa y Leon salió corriendo.

Dio un vistazo a todo lo que había y suspiró con algo de cansancio, tenían muchas cosas que llevar.

* * *

—Ya creía que tendría que enviar un helicóptero para rescatarte.

Mencionó abrazando a la castaña. La chica le correspondió con fuerza, no sabía lo mucho que le alegraba estar ahí finalmente, al menos luego de haber vagado un buen rato.

—Pues debiste hacerlo.

Los dos rieron mientras se adentraban al recibidor. Leon recibió la chaqueta de la chica, esta tenía una ligera película de nieve encima.

—Al parecer tendremos una buena nevada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Leon sonrió y le pasó un brazo amistoso por los hombros.

—Vamos adentro, podrás calentarte un poco, además, la comida ya está lista.

—Mmm, eso suena muy bien. Por cierto, Ingrid te envía esto.

Mencionó entregándole el paquete que traía consigo.

—Gracias. Me pregunto qué será.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, dijo que era algo que podrías querer y había algo que realmente querías.

 _Así que lo consiguió…_

* * *

—Amor, ¿te importaría avisarle a Claire y Sherry que ya está listo? Están arriba.

Señaló Jill asomándose un poco desde la cocina para hablarle a Chris, el castaño asintió complaciente.

—Claro, cariño. ¡Claire, Sherry, bajen! ¡Ya está listo!

Su novia le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si era por gritarles para eso lo hacía yo misma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Mencionó entre una sonrisa, una que se borró muy rápido cuando la castaña le revoleó un tenedor por la cabeza.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Leon acababa de aparecer y pasó a centímetros del tenedor, al menos siempre corría con suerte, una muy extraña pero suerte al fin y al cabo.

—Dejen de hacer desastre y siéntense de una buena vez.

El rubio arrastró a Helena con él hasta la puerta de la cocina y las bandejas y platos comenzaron a aparecer. Los chicos por su parte tomaron asiento, todos donde solían hacerlo siempre, esa no era la primera vez que celebraban algo grande en la casa del Redfield. Incluso los niños aparecieron corriendo entre risas a tomar lugar en la mesa. Finalmente aparecieron las chicas con las cosas acompañadas por Leon, el delicioso aroma del pavo se dispersó por toda la sala, haciéndose aún más fuerte que antes y el apetito de todos pareció abrirse en ese instante. Colocaron los platos sobre la mesa y los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir sorprendidos, eso se veía realmente fabuloso.

—Vaya, esta vez sí que hicieron magia. ¿Así que por eso no quisieron que nos acercáramos a la cocina, no?

Preguntó Billy recorriendo con la mirada la diversidad de platos.

—Pues… digamos que Leon…

—Yo solo fui a mirar, ellas hicieron el resto.

Mencionó guiñándole un ojo a las chicas, al parecer, ese sería su secreto. Otro día se encargaría de darles más clases de cocina. Claire y Sherry bajaron desde la escalera y aunque quisieron ayudar, ya habían puesto los platos en la mesa, así que Leon solo les hizo un gesto de que se sentaran. Como siempre, Claire escogió su asiento favorito en donde se encontraba el vaso que el rubio había colocado y Sherry se sentó tres asientos más allá para quedar al lado del pelirrojo, Helena se sentó a su lado y quedaron tres asientos vacíos. Leon dejó el último plato y se dio la vuelta para tomar su asiento, Claire le había hecho una sutil seña para que tomara uno al lado suyo, entre ella y Chris. Fue a tomar la silla pero en ese momento Piers apareció, al parecer estaba en el baño y nadie se había percatado de su ausencia.

—Chris, ¿te importaría ir por una botella de jugo? Olvidé traerla y ni yo ni los niños podemos tomar champagne.

Mencionó haciéndole un gesto. El castaño se levantó para encaminarse a la cocina con una sonrisa mientras Jill le veía alejarse. Por otro lado Piers se quedó de pie mirando los tres puestos vacíos, Leon aún no tomaba asiento y se percató de que el menor miraba el asiento que estaba sosteniendo, el que quedaba justo al lado de Chris, así que sonrió y le dio paso al chico de ojos miel.

—Adelante, yo me sentaré del otro lado.

 _Créeme que no tengo nada contra ti, pero no caeré en su juego._

—Jill…

El susurro de Emily le hizo girar hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. La chica señaló rápido a Chris y luego a Sherry, intentaba explicarle algo que Valentine no entendió para nada.

—La licuadora…

De pronto se percató de ello. Si bien habían lavado los platos y demás utensilios que habían usado, nadie se había dado tiempo para arreglar el desastre que habían dejado con la licuadora… y la ensalada incendiaria. Se levantó rápido y corrió para detener a Chris.

— ¡No! Eh… yo iré por él. ¿Qué tal si tu sirves el pavo?

No entendió muy bien el repentino cambio de parecer, pero aceptó sin darle más vueltas al asunto. La chica corrió rápido a la cocina y él se dio la vuelta para volver a la mesa, justo para ver como Piers se sentaba en la silla que estaba destinada para Leon.

— ¡Espera, no te…

Demasiado tarde. El chico se había sentado y al instante las patas de la silla se abrieron y el muchacho calló con todo y silla al suelo.

—… sientes.

Chris había desatornillado las patas esperando a que Leon se sentara en ella, pero desgraciadamente no había contado con que Piers quisiera justo hoy tomar ese asiento. Grandioso, pero lo peor de todo es que la silla no era la única broma que le tenía planeada…

Leon intentaba contener la risa mientras Claire a su lado ayudaba a que el chico se levantara, pero cuando estuvo de pie ya no pudo evitarlo y echo a reír junto con todos los que estaban sentados de ese lado de la mesa, incluso Claire.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

Preguntó volteándose. El pobre tenía una gran mancha roja en el pantalón, justo en el trasero, y aunque sabían que solo era pintura no podían negar que eso era gracioso. Chris había puesto plasticola de color bajo la silla, de ese modo cuando esta cediera, Leon caería sobre la pintura, pero el rubio estaba intacto en su sitio y el pobre de Piers había pagado su venganza. No le quedó más de otra que ir arriba y prestarle un par de pantalones al chico y aunque le quedaban un poco holgados, el muchacho realmente no se quejaba. Cuando por fin estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa decidieron hacer un brindis que Chris llevó a cabo, por supuesto, todo idea de una entusiasta Sherry.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué brindamos?

Preguntó Claire con una sonrisa alzando su copa de champagne junto con los demás, su hermano le dio una tierna mirada y se dirigió primero a ella.

—Por esto, por nosotros, por la familia que somos. — alzó la vista para ver a todos. —Brindo porque nuestra amistad jamás se rompa, sin importar lo que pase, las discusiones, las peleas — mencionó mirando a Leon de reojo quien le devolvió una sonrisa. — los buenos y los malos momentos. Por los lazos que hemos formado. Porque sin ustedes, la lucha que llevamos no tendría ningún sentido…

— ¡Salud!

Todos aceptaron el brindis con más que una sonrisa para luego dar un pequeño sorbo a sus copas, pero Chris aún seguía de pie y al parecer, tenía algo más que decir.

—Ahora, hay algo que Jill y yo queremos contarles.

Todos miraron a la aludida haciendo que sus mejillas se tintaran ligeramente.

—Claire Redfield… vas a ser tía.

Los ojos de Claire se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella noticia, de pronto reparó en la copa con jugo que Jill sostenía y los engranajes parecieron encajar; sin poder resistirlo más se levantó de un salto y corrió para abrazar a la castaña. La noticia causó más que entusiasmo en la mesa y todos felicitaron a la pareja. Desde su asiento Leon veía con alegría cómo Claire parecía estrujar a su hermano con el abrazo tan efusivo que le daba, al parecer finalmente la pelirroja se había salido con la suya y estaba muy feliz por ella y en especial por la pareja.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila… o al menos sin más trampas o noticias tan inesperadas. La comida sacó más de un halago hacia las chicas, puesto que todos la habían disfrutado, incluso los gemelos habían tenido espacio para todo pese a haberse comido el soborno de galletas de Sophi. La comida terminó cerca de las doce de la noche, un poco más de media hora era todo lo que los separaba de poder abrir finalmente los tan ansiados regalos. Habían retirado ya todo de la mesa y aguardaban en la sala y para hacer más amena la espera habían colocado música para divertirse un rato y de paso, para evitar que los niños se quedaran dormidos todavía. Claire miraba divertida como Chris bailaba con su pequeña Sherry en medio, entre aplausos y risas de los demás y, aunque realmente se estaba divirtiendo, sintió la necesidad de salir un rato a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire. Claro que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había notado dicha acción y le había seguido en silencio.

— ¿Ya te aburriste de nosotros?

Preguntó Leon apareciendo con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Claire rió mientras el chico se abría paso para colocarse junto a ella en la barandilla.

—El calor estaba un poco sofocante y la música un tanto alta para mi gusto.

—Podías bajar el volumen.

Señaló Leon en un tono obvio mientras miraba como los copos de nieve caían desde lo alto del cielo.

—Aún así quería salir.

—Sabes, realmente no creí que te fueras a salir con la tuya.

Mencionó mirándola divertido.

—No eres el único que está sorprendido, yo tampoco esperaba que dijera eso.

Jugueteó un poco con sus dedos recordando lo sucedido en el brindis. El chico a su lado se acercó un poco más tratando de buscar su mirada.

—Parece que se cumplió el deseo de tu carta a Santa.

Ella finalmente le miró a los ojos.

—Aunque eso no es lo único que estaba en mi carta. Pero al menos he conseguido algo. — sonrió.

—Así que ahora serás ''la tía Claire'' Solo espero que el bebé no se parezca a Chris, sino, pobre niño.

Mencionó con falsa tristeza, ella se rió un poco y luego le dio un suave codazo.

—No digas eso, mi hermano no es tan feo.

— ¿''Tan''? Pensé que lo defenderías mejor.

Ambos echaron a reír a costa del pobre castaño, al menos no estaba ahí para regañarlos. Leon no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola mientras reía, realmente se veía preciosa esa noche y mucho más con aquella sonrisa en el rostro, aunque claro, ella siempre se veía linda. Muy dentro sintió cómo algo pareció moverse y un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió la piel, hace unos días atrás habría dicho que era por el frío del invierno, pero luego de haber estado conviviendo con ella el último tiempo en su casa podía afirmar que no se trataba de eso, más bien era ella la causante de que se sintiera tan extraño. Y es que desde que ella le invitó a quedarse hace diez días atrás se dio cuenta de algo que ni siquiera él sabía, algo que ahora lo mantenía preso y que incluso le había tomado por sorpresa; los constantes piquetes en las manos cuando caminaban juntos, la extraña sensación en el estómago cuando la tenía cerca, las constantes ganas de querer hacerla reír, desear verla sonreír. Las ansias de buscar su mirada deseando perderse en sus ojos. Simplemente no sabía cómo explicarlo; lo que sentía a su lado era lo que había hecho que su vida recobrara el sentido que había perdido y esos diez días que había pasado con ella se lo habían demostrado, habían aclarado las dudas que durante tanto tiempo llevó consigo y habían conseguido que el nombre de ese fantasma que le acosaba en sus sueños desapareciera haciendo que sus desvelos comenzaran a llevar otro nombre.

 _Ahora lo entiendo, esto es a lo que llaman amor._

—Claire.

Sus palabras pronunciando su nombre hicieron que la chica girara buscando su mirada. No pudo evitar perderse en el brillo de sus ojos cuando finalmente dieron con los suyos y es que esa mujer realmente tenía algo que le hacía perder la cabeza.

—Claire, yo…

El suave viento invernal removió sus cabellos y el tintineo de unos cascabeles se dejó escuchar por sobre sus cabezas. Miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa para luego hacer que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, Claire también subió la vista buscando lo que él había encontrado y descubrió la pequeña trampa oculta en lo alto del techo.

 _Así que todo un día escapando de esto y finalmente vienes y te paras por voluntad propia justo bajo él._

Buscó la mirada de Leon otra vez, el chico estaba riendo mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, no estaba segura de qué era lo que le causaba gracia, pero una sonrisa también escapó de sus labios. Finalmente le miró a los ojos sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro y le miró inquisitivo, ella se sonrojó tras notar lo que el rubio estaba tratando de decirle.

 _Así que me das la decisión a mí…_

—Sabes que jamás haría nada sin tu consentimiento, pero si te soy sincero, no me gusta romper las tradiciones.

Susurró acercándose un poco más a ella. Claire le miró hesitando unos segundos y luego dejó ir un suave suspiro.

—Pues... No es la tradición la que me importa, sino saber si la persona de la que estoy enamorada siente lo mismo por mí…

Mencionó mirándolo fijo a los ojos, con un sonrojo que bien hacía competencia con el color de su cabello. Sus palabras habían tomado por sorpresa a Leon, realmente el sentía algo por ella y lo había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no fue hasta hace poco que finalmente pudo definir de qué se trataba. Unos días atrás, cuando estuvieron en el parque con Sophi y la niña puso el muérdago sobre sus cabezas, él realmente había deseado besarla, pero el miedo lo había hecho retroceder, miedo a que ella lo rechazara, miedo a que destrozara sus ilusiones. Ya había sufrido bastante por mendigar amor tras una mujer que jamás se interesó verdaderamente por él y no quería que con Claire fuese lo mismo, en verdad estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ahora le estaba dejando en claro lo que sentía por él y ya no le quedaban motivos para dudar más.

Se acercó aún más a ella hasta el punto en que podía sentir su cálida respiración chocar contra su rostro y le acarició una mejilla con la mano.

—Entonces dejemos a un lado las tradiciones…

Mencionó en un susurro rozando sus labios. Finalmente acabó con la maldita distancia y se apoderó de sus boca para besarla. Al principio no fue más que un simple apretón pero luego se convirtió en el beso que ambos habían estado todo ese tiempo deseando en secreto. Era un beso cálido y que rápidamente encendió las emociones de los dos, aún pese a todo lo que habían luchado por esconderlas, eso ahora era algo que realmente no importaba. Leon le daba mordiscos sensuales a sus labios, explorando la boca de Claire con su lengua, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de sus labios que ni siquiera en la más loca de sus fantasías habría podido sentir.

Desde adentro Jill, Rebecca y Sherry celebraban viéndolos a través del cristal del ventanal, incluso Chris les había visto y tras una pequeña pelea consigo mismo decidió no intervenir esta vez, no cuando ya sabía del pequeño secreto y porque veía a su hermana tan feliz.

—Te amo, Claire.

Susurró entre sus labios mientras recuperaba el aliento, ella le regaló una sonrisa sintiendo cómo la sujetaba de la cintura para apegarla más a su cuerpo. No podía creer lo afortunada que era y la suerte que tenía, todo lo que había puesto en su lista de Navidad se había cumplido, todas y cada una de las cosas que pidió.

—Yo también te amo.

Volvieron a buscar los labios del otro, pero antes de que consiguieran profundizar el beso se escucharon las campanas que indicaban la media noche. Escucharon el griterío de los niños adentro acompañado de un ligero alboroto, incluso un grito de Sherry se filtró por ahí; se separaron ligeramente dejando que sus frentes chocaran y se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

— ¿Te importa si soy el primero en darte tu regalo?

Preguntó con una sonrisa seductora a la que Claire no se pudo resistir, ella negó con la cabeza mientras él sacaba un pequeño paquetito de entre su ropa que luego le entregó.

—Ábrelo.

La chica lo desenvolvió mientras él le abrazaba por la cintura. Sus ojos voltearon a verle con sorpresa tras descubrir lo que era: dos pasajes de avión con destino a Paris.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Susurró en voz baja dándole un suave beso en el cuello, la chica se quedó viéndolos sorprendida y luego se volteó entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con mi trabajo? No puedo desaparecer así como así.

—Hunnigan me ayudó con eso y ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, consiguió que te dejaran libre por esos días. Son solo dos semanas, no fue muy difícil.

— ¿Y mi casa?

—Sherry puede cuidar de ella.

— ¿Y quién cuidará de Sherry?

Preguntó divertida mientras él le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Ella puede cuidarse sola, además, Jake puede ayudar en eso también.

— ¿Y Chris?

—Él tiene asuntos más importantes que atender ahora, la noticia de ser padre lo mantendrá ocupado por un largo tiempo.

Claire se rió sin poder evitarlo, realmente había pensado en todo.

—Así que ya tenías la respuesta a todas mis preguntas. ¿Hay alguna que no sepas?

—Si vas a aceptar o no.

Soltó para luego volver a besarla, al parecer comenzaba a hacerse adicto a sus besos.

—Está bien, iré contigo. — dijo cuando rompieron el beso. —Pero con una condición: que tú le digas a Chris por qué desapareceremos.

—No hay problema, podemos llamarlo desde el aeropuerto.

Claire negó con la cabeza para luego volver a besarlo.

— Hey, par de tortolos. Entren antes de que cojan un resfriado, ya es hora de abrir los regalos.

Jill les miraba divertida desde la puerta, ambos le vieron sin siquiera soltarse y echaron a reír.

—Supongo que podemos seguir con esto más tarde, después de todo igual quiero mis regalos.

Mencionó Claire guiñándole un ojo, Leon aceptó la indirecta y luego de darle un rápido beso le tomó la mano y ambos volvieron adentro.

* * *

No podía creer que realmente estaba pasando, aún no lograba asimilarlo por completo pese a que tenía la prueba en sus manos. El muérdago había funcionado y ese par finalmente parecía haber aclarado las cosas entre ellos y ella, en medio de todo el alboroto, había conseguido tomar una fotografía del beso con la cámara del móvil de su madre. De seguro que luego cuando se enteraran de que la tenía todas querrían una copia, incluso estaba más que segura de que su tía Sherry la pondría como fondo de pantalla. Aún con todo y fotografía no acababa de aceptarlo, incluso cuando los vio entrar tomados de la mano sintió que un grito de emoción y sorpresa intentó escaparse de sus labios, por suerte gozaba de un mejor autocontrol que el que sus tías tenían.

Volvió a dejar el teléfono en la cartera de Rebecca y decidió concentrarse ahora en abrir los regalos, ya había cumplido con su objetivo y ahora podía darse el gusto de disfrutar del resto de la noche.

Dio un vistazo a la sala, ya muchos habían recibido sus regalos. Vio cómo su padre le colgaba al cuello una hermosa cadena con brillantes a su madre, el regalo que ella había estado guardando. Más allá estaba su sonrojado tío Jake con un bonito abrigo puesto en el que se veían las iniciales ''J & S'' bordadas en el pecho y al lado de él a su tía Sherry abrazando un bonito osito de peluche y admirando un pequeño brazalete que, al parecer, tenía las mismas iniciales grabadas. Así que aprovechó que todos se entregaban regalos para sentarse bajo el árbol junto a los gemelos y buscar los suyos, para su buena suerte no tuvo que buscar demasiado pues el primer paquete que cogió llevaba su nombre. Lo abrió con prisa movida tanto por la emoción que embriagaba la sala como por la emoción en sí de abrir un regalo en Navidad. Quitó el envoltorio y lo dejó a un lado para descubrir una caja de color blanco, algo que se le hizo ligeramente familiar aunque no le tomó demasiada importancia. Levantó la tapa y una preciosa muñeca apareció ante sus ojos; la tomó con cuidado, realmente era hermosa y era justo la que le había pedido a sus padres, pero que estaba agotada en todas las tiendas. No sabía cómo lo habían hecho pero estaba realmente feliz de tenerla.

—Vaya, es muy bonita. ¿Quién te la dio?

Su madre se había agachado a su lado observando la bonita muñeca, Sophi le miró con algo de extrañeza mientras ella la cogía para admirarla más de cerca. Revisó el envoltorio otra vez, pero ahí no había nada más que su nombre. Le dio otro vistazo a la caja y encontró dentro una tarjeta escrita con letras en dorado.

 _''Veo que has conseguido darle un buen uso a mi muérdago, realmente me alegra saber que funcionara. Como te dije, tiene poderes mágicos y nadie puede escapar de ellos. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, supuse que la querrías luego de haberla visto en aquel aparador; como te lo prometí, este es mi premio. ''_

 _Atte.: Santa._

Los ojos de Sophi se abrieron a más no poder y sujetando con fuerza la carta corrió hasta la puerta de la terraza. Ahora todo tenía sentido, ¿cómo pudo tener una caja lista con un muérdago adentro? ¿Cómo pudo escribir su nombre en la tarjeta si ni siquiera se lo había dicho antes de que la hiciera? ¿Cómo pudo decir con tanta certeza que ella estaría en una fiesta ese día, una que sería en la casa de alguien más? ¿Acaso sabía que necesitaría de las galletas para convencer a Amber? Ninguna persona podría haber sabido todo eso, la única forma de que él supiera aquello era que fuese…

—Santa…

A lo lejos vio como el hombre en el trineo le saludaba con una mano en alto y aún pese a la distancia pudo escuchar su característica risa. Dio un golpe a las correas y el carro se elevó en el aire junto con las patas de los renos que lo tiraban, un grito de sorpresa se ahogó en la garganta de la niña mientras lo veía desaparecer en el cielo, esa en verdad era la mejor Navidad de todas.

* * *

La pelirroja colocó el gran paquete sobre sus manos y le dio el permiso de abrir los ojos, realmente se sorprendió al ver la gran caja que sostenía y con algo de curiosidad le preguntó con un gesto si podía abrirlo.

—Ya es Navidad, así que es legal.

No tuvo que decir más para que él comenzara a arrancar el envoltorio, cuando finalmente consiguió descubrir la caja no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa y un fuerte brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

—No puede ser, es justo lo que quería. ¡La secadora de cabello 2000! Oh, ahora sí que me veré fabuloso.

Mencionó Leon mientras se restregaba la caja de la secadora de cabello contra la mejilla. Claire se rió al verlo, parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a lamer la caja de tanta felicidad.

—Creo que te lo debía, después de todo.

Del otro lado de la habitación Chris se encontraba de rodillas frente a Jill alzando una rosa entre sus manos. La castaña la miró curiosa y la tomó sin entender muy bien, el mayor de los Redfield le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, como un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura. Eso no podía ser una simple rosa. La miró con algo de detenimiento y descubrió un suave brillo que venía desde adentro, volvió a mirar a su novio con algo de sorpresa y este solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo no saber nada. Jill metió los dedos entre los pétalos y sacó el pequeño objeto: una argolla de oro blanco con un precioso diamante en solitario justo en medio, aún sin caer del asombro le volvió a mirar.

—Jill Valentine, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Al escuchar la pregunta un silencio pareció formarse y todos voltearon ante la escena de la que parecían verse ajenos hasta entonces.

De algún lugar Sherry había sacado una cámara y se puso a grabar el momento, la castaña tenía una cara de sorpresa total y una sonrisa de felicidad que realmente le hacía verse preciosa. Sus palabras le ganaron antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse y asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí quiero.

Todos estallaron en aplausos mientras Chris le colocaba el anillo en el dedo y luego se levantaba para besarla. Las felicitaciones por supuesto no se hicieron esperar, en especial por el grupo de chicas que corrió emocionado para ver la joya en el dedo de Jill. Claire sentía que el pecho no le podía más con tantas cosas, demasiadas emociones para un solo día. De pronto sintió como unos cálidos brazos le rodearon por la cintura y un suave beso era dejado sobre su hombro descubierto.

— ¿No irás a felicitarle? — preguntó suave en su oído.

—Puedo hacerlo luego, digamos que por ahora está un tanto ocupado.

Mencionó señalando al grupo de chicos que le rodeaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda y felicitándolo. En cuanto a la situación de Jill, tampoco era muy diferente.

—Pensé que terminaría por acobardarse y no lo haría.

— ¿Tú sabías de esto?

Preguntó con sorpresa volteando entre sus brazos. Él solo se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

—Qué te puedo decir. Digamos que tuve que darle una mano, me alegra saber que el anillo le quedara; no me equivoqué después de todo. Pero en fin, lo importante es que finalmente lo hizo y ahora tal vez puedas tener más sobrinos.

—Sin contar el que viene en camino. — soltó sin resistir la emoción.

—Parece que esta ha sido una buena Navidad, ¿no crees?

Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Leon le miró con ternura apegándola más hasta sí.

—No, más bien ha sido perfecta.

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa para luego fundirse en un beso que les robó el aliento y que congeló ese precioso momento para que pudieran disfrutarlo aún más.

—Feliz Navidad, Claire.

—Feliz Navidad, Leon.

* * *

¡Oh! Realmente no puedo describir lo emocionada que me siento por haber terminado de escribir este fic, en verdad es una sensación de satisfacción total, finalmente logré completar una historia y me siento muy feliz con el resultado. Espero haber atado todos los cabos sueltos y que no se me haya pasado nada, aunque sí quise poner otro par de cosillas por ahí pensé que sería mejor dejarlo así, pues ya estaba demasiado largo, pero básicamente consistía en un par de regalitos que se entregaban los chicos que no decidí mencionar. En definitiva esa confesión y todo me ha dejado hasta a mí por las nubes, en serio es difícil describir lo que siento en este momento. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas para el final de este fic que al menos a mí me ha dejado más que contenta. De todos modos cualquier duda, o si tal vez se me pasó algún detalle que dejé inconcluso, déjenmelo en los comentarios y con gusto se los resolveré.

Ah, pero aún queda un pequeño regalito y es que no me he olvidado de que les prometí el capitulo extra que irá sumado al pequeño Bonus, eso ya está listo pero tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para verlo. Lo que no estoy muy segura es de si publicar el capitulo extra y el bonus juntos o ambos por separado, si pudieran decirme cómo les gustaría más se los agradecería. Saben que amo todos sus comentarios, todo siempre es bien recibido y siempre respondo a todos.

Con respecto a la parte de los ancianitos, eso es algo que realmente le pasó a uno de mis amigos. Estábamos en una salida de la escuela y uno de nuestros amigos se equivocó de cabaña y entró a la de unos ancianitos que acababan de llegar ese día, su cara de trauma cuando volvió no tenía precio; nos reímos de él como toda una semana. Sobre los tres puestos vacíos en la mesa: uno era el de Leon, el otro de Piers y el que quedó fue el de Hunnigan debido a que no pudo asistir, eso por si se lo preguntaban. Y con respecto a lo de Piers, siento que lo molesté demasiado en este capitulo, no es que tena algo contra él, pero no lo pude evitar XD. Ahora sí creo que ya está todo aclarado.

¿Ya les he dicho que los amo? Si no, ahora se los recuerdo :D

Nos estamos leyendo mañana en el especial de año nuevo.

¡Un beso enorme y _Au revoir_!


	11. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Ujuju _Bonjour_ mis pequeños sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, ya volví XD y como lo prometido es deuda... ¡Ta da! aquí está el especial de año nuevo (bien tarde, pero con mucho amor) y a pedido de una de mis lindas lectoras, el capitulo bonus irá mañana, no les contaré de qué irá para que sea sorpresa pero ya lo verán. ¿Creyeron que se desharían de mí con tanta facilidad? jejeje, yo tampoco quiero soltar este fic aún, por eso me tendrán aquí hasta mañana. Peeeero, cambiando de tema, vamos a las respuestas de los review.

 **Una fan loca v:** Que gusto ver personas nuevas. Supondré que tu nombre es por el Valenfield :D Me da gusto escuchar que amaras mi fic (llora de emoción como una Magdalena) Me encanta tu explicación jeje yo también a veces leo algunos fics de parejas de las que no soy demasiado fan porque igual me gusta. No sé, tal vez en algún momento se me de por hacer un one-shot solo Valenfield, especialmente para ti, así que a esperar si nuestra querida ''inspi-chan'' quiere colaborar, después de todo la inspiración es quien manda en esta relación. Pero te aseguro que habrán más escritos, eso no lo dudes.

 **MonseLuz:** Tranquila, yo tardé más en publicar y sí, te entiendo, al menos aquí aún estamos en vacaciones; buena suerte por allá con tus estudios y ¡ánimo que se puede! Awww sí, yo también estaba muriendo de la dulzura mientras lo escribía, es que es tan... Aquí es todo lo contrario, morimos de calor, tal vez debamos mandarles un poquito para que ustedes no mueran de frío y viceversa XD. Sí, ese no fue el mejor día del pobre Piers y tranquila, ya las he separado así que mañana irá el bonus (celebra por la emoción sobre la mesa pero luego se pone a llorar porque se va a terminar). Yo también te deseo el mejor año y no te preocupes, ya tengo una historia (más bien un probable Two-Shot Cleon que casi tengo listo) que pronto subiré.

Creo que esto debí decirlo antes, pero lo olvidé, así que lo haré ahora. Unas gracias enormes también a todas aquellas personas que me leían en silencio y agregaban a favoritos y seguidores, ellos también son muy importantes aún si leen desde las sombras. Un beso para todos ustedes que también los quiero.

Ahora ya sin más, les dejo con el capitulo especial. (¡Mañana va el bonus!)

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo extra: ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **.**

— ¿Qué se supone que estás tramando?

Mencionó tras ver que se alejaban de la casa de su hermano. En un momento de la pequeña fiesta él la había jalado a un rincón, la había besado y le había susurrado al oído que lo siguiese, y ella, como no pudo negarse, le siguió el juego. Ambos subieron al auto del rubio y ahora se abrían paso por en medio de las calles centrales de la ciudad. Leon se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de en frente.

—Es una sorpresa, además, ¿no te parecía un tanto aburrido aquello?

La pelirroja negó divertía.

—En resumen, ¿me estás salvando de una muerte por aburrimiento?

—Podría decirse. Créeme, mis planes son mucho mejores.

—Espero que no estés pensando en la Ball drop.* — se cruzó de brazos a la espera de su respuesta.

—Oye, es emocionante estar ahí. Pero no, no es eso.

—Que bueno, porque ya es bastante tarde para ir ahí. Tal vez…

—No. Y ya deja de intentar adivinar, tendrás que esperar para verlo porque yo no te diré nada.

Leon se pasó los dedos por los labios fingiendo cerrar una cremallera invisible que aseguró con un candado imaginario, y para agregarle más drama, bajó la ventanilla de su lado y arrojó fuera la llave. Claire arqueó una ceja tras presenciar todo su acto, sabía que podía ser muy melodramático cuando se lo proponía, pero a veces le ponía ''demasiada azúcar a su chocolate''.

—Qué se supone que haré todo el camino si no piensas hablarme.

El muchacho se sonrió y buscó a tientas los botones de la radio hasta que dio con el de encendido, al instante la melodía de una canción conocida comenzó a sonar consiguiendo que Claire abriese la boca con sorpresa.

— ¡Queen!

Su novio se había asegurado de tener algo de su banda favorita en el auto, de ese modo la distraía y evitaba que realizara más preguntas. Y tal como pensó, Claire se puso a cantar la letra de la canción dejando a un lado el asunto, al menos por el momento.

* * *

—Chicas, ¿saben dónde está Claire? Hace un rato que no la veo.

Jill negó con la cabeza poniendo un gesto de extrañeza, ahora que él lo mencionaba, ella tampoco la había visto en más o menos una hora. Por otro lado Sherry solo aguantó una pequeña risita que el preocupado hermano mayor no notó y tras recibir una negación también de su parte suspiró molesto.

—Espero que aparezca pronto, la cena ya está casi lista.

—Iré a ver arriba.

El castaño se marchó y Jill se dio la vuelta con una mirada inquisitiva en dirección a Sherry, la chica sintió un pequeño pinchazo ante la nueva atención que recibía y sin darle tiempo a decir nada salió corriendo.

— ¡Sherry Birkin, ven aquí!

La ex miembro de los STARS fue en persecución de la chica que corría a toda prisa en dirección a la sala, seguramente buscando que Jake la defendiera, pero Jill era más rápida y tenía la pequeña ventaja extra de conocer aquella casa a la perfección, así que la atrapó antes de que lo lograra y la arrastró hasta la cocina.

—Suéltame, loca. ¡Ya déjame ir!

Sherry se removió cuanto pudo, pero el agarre firme de Jill no le permitió escapar. Al instante las caras de sorpresa de Rebecca, Emily y la esposa de Barry se dejaron ver tras notar aquello.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

Preguntó Emily viendo cómo Jill afirmaba contra el muro a la pobre muchacha con cara de susto.

—Sé que tú sabes algo, ahora dímelo.

La menor se mordió los labios demostrando que hacía todo su esfuerzo por no ceder, pero la mirada intimidante de la novia de Chris estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Rebecca se acercó para tratar de ayudarla, pero bastó un solo gesto de Jill para que retrocediera; este asunto pensaba arreglarlo ella sola.

—No te hagas la ruda conmigo y ya dime: ¿a dónde se fue ese par?

— ¿Ese par? De qué estás hablando.

La pregunta de Rebecca se quedó en el aire.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está con él?

—Porque me lo acabas de confirmar.

 _¡Rayos!_

—Pues no te diré nada, se lo prometí a Claire.

—Pero ella no está aquí para defenderte. Además, sabes perfectamente qué sucederá cuando Chris se entere de que el par de enamorados se fugó y que tú los cubriste.

Sherry la miró dubitativa mientras movía inquieta las manos, sabía a la perfección lo que los celos de Chris podían hacer, en especial ahora que sus padres postizos habían formalizado su relación y se había hecho algo sabido por todos. Dejó ir un suspiro de derrota y bajó la vista ligeramente hacia un costado.

—Te lo diré si me prometes que lo controlarás.

—Eso puedo hacerlo. Solo quiero la información… — suspiró. —Sabes que tampoco iré a delatarlos, pero en algún momento habrá que decirle. Además, así no serás la única que lo sabrá; tendremos más testigos.

Jill había cambiado a una expresión más amable pero aún no la liberaba de su agarre, aún así le dio un poco más de confianza a la joven, la suficiente para que por fin se decidiera a hablar.

—Está bien, Leon sí me comentó algo…

* * *

Habían entrado finalmente, estaban en el famoso Time Square y Claire, pese a que se encontraba concentrada en los versos de una nueva canción, no le había restado del todo importancia a lo que veía a través de la ventana. A dónde tenía planeado llevarla Leon, si dijo que no la llevaría a la Balldrop en realidad no se le ocurría en qué otra cosa podía estar pensando.

De milagro consiguieron un lugar dónde estacionar, extrañamente, parecía estar reservado para ellos pero tal vez solo fuese cosa de buena suerte. Un poco de camino a pie y ya estaban en la avenida Broadway, justo parados en frente de un enorme muro repleto de papelitos de colores y unas cuantas personas de pie a cada lado. Claire miró a su novio con sorpresa y este asintió con una sonrisa, indicándole con un gesto que viera al frente. Sus orbes turquesa volvieron al panel y las enormes letras brillantes que resaltaban por sobre el negro en el fondo del mural llamaron su atención; en ellas, con una bonita letra cursiva se podía leer _Esperanzas & sueños_. Siguió bajando y se detuvo a un costado, otras letras, aunque de un menor tamaño, guiaron hasta ellas sus ojos.

—Víspera de año nuevo. Muro de los deseos…

—Mejor que la Ball drop, ¿no?

Mencionó mientras se paraba al lado suyo.

— ¿Al fin me hablas? Pensé que tiraste la llave.

—Tenía otra. ¿Y bien…?

Preguntó señalando hacia el muro aún al lado de ella. Claire le dedicó una mirada confundida, bastante confundida.

—Pero… no lo entiendo. Creí que estaba abierto al público solo hasta el 29 de Diciembre. — él asintió dándole la razón. —Leon, hoy es 31…

El chico negó con la cabeza y le tomó una mano, se acercó hasta ella y quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo que fuese a decir quedara solo entre los dos.

—Está disponible al público hasta el 29 de Diciembre, pero para personas especiales hasta hoy. Solo digamos que tengo mis contactos.

Claire abrió la boca con sorpresa mientras él sonreía de forma zorruna. Sabía que él tenía bastantes influencias, en especial por haber sido alguien tan cercano del presidente y todo eso, ¿pero hacer esto? Realmente no sabía hasta dónde iba a salirle con sorpresas.

—Ven.

El rubio le jaló hasta una pequeña especie de mesa tras la cual se encontraba de pie una joven mujer que les sonreía. Sobre la mesa completamente de color negro se podían ver dos trozos de papel de color, uno amarillo y otro rosado, y junto a ellos dos marcadores; ni más ni menos. Ambos quedaron en frente a los papelitos y se dieron una última mirada antes de que la chica les diera unas pequeñas ''instrucciones''. Leon fue el primero en tomar el marcador y cuando se dispuso a escribir notó cómo Claire tomó el post its y el lápiz y se ganó del otro extremo, tras notar la mirada curiosa de su novio se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? El chiste es que no lo veas.

Leon solo negó con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a escribir. Cuando los dos marcadores fueron tapados y colocados de regreso en la mesa, la chica les entregó un pincho de color a cada uno y ambos se dirigieron hasta el colorido muro. Pese a los intentos del rubio por intentar ver lo que ella tenía escrito, lo que claro, solo era para molestarla, no lo logró.

— ¡Vamos, que esa no es la idea!

Mencionó con una sonrisa a lo que Leon levantó las manos como si fuese el ser más inocente de la tierra.

—De acuerdo, tengo una idea. Yo me voltearé y cerraré los ojos mientras tú colocas tu deseo en el muro y luego tú harás lo mismo. Así ninguno sabrá lo que el otro escribió y habrán más posibilidades de que el deseo se cumpla.

—Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que no husmearás. — preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Sabes que no lo haré. Pero ya que no confías en mí, te puedo dar mi palabra.

Leon se acercó hasta ella y con una sonrisa burlona le robó un tierno beso.

—Claro que confío en ti. De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Y así como acordaron colocaron los pequeños papelitos que contenían sus deseos de año nuevo en el muro. Cuando terminaron dieron un paso atrás para observarlos y aún pese a la promesa que se habían hecho, ambos intentaron en vano encontrar el del otro con la mirada; habían demasiados. Los sujetos que estaban de pie a los costados miraron a Leon, este asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a quitar todos los papelitos y a meterlos en cajas de plástico transparentes, Claire sin entender miró a su novio.

—Digamos que solo faltábamos nosotros.

— ¿Qué harán con ellos?

—Confeti…

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

—Bueno, aún nos quedan algunas cosas por hacer.

— ¿Tienes más sorpresas?

—Solo un par de ''as'' bajo la manga.

* * *

—Chris, ya cálmate, ellos van a estar bien. Saben cuidarse. Además, sabes perfectamente que Leon daría su vida por protegerla.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero aún así me molesta que se haya marchado sin decirme nada.

Espetó molesto dando un golpe contra la pared.

—Oye, ella no necesita pedirte permiso para salir. ¡Ya madura! Es lo suficientemente capaz de saber lo que hace con su vida.

—Siento que la estoy perdiendo.

Lloriqueó. Jill se acercó hasta él y le abrazó, escondiendo la cabeza del castaño en su hombro y dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ya, tranquilo. Volverán en un rato, seguramente…

Dudó un momento, realmente no tenía idea de si tenían pensado regresar, por los planes que Sherry le contó probablemente ni siquiera les verían el resto de la noche.

—Van a estar bien. Sin mencionar que, no porque ella se vaya sin decirte, no te ama o se va a ir para siempre. Sabes tan bien como yo que no te desharás de ella tan fácilmente, mucho menos de Leon.

Chris rió en su hombro y luego de unos segundos la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Sí, tienes razón. No se irá sólo porque disfruta molestarme, y si eso hace que mi hermana tampoco se vaya entonces supongo que por mí está bien.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no importa si te molesta? — rió ante aquello. —Solo espero que luego no te arrepientas de tus palabras.

* * *

Gracias a que habían escapado de la casa de su hermano bastante temprano habían tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer bastantes cosas, incluso habían tenido tiempo de sobra para conversar luego de que acabaron de cenar y además para darse el lujo de compartir una pequeña pieza de baile en el salón del gran restaurante. No supo cómo, pero Leon la había llevado a un caro y elegante restaurante para el cual se supone que debería de tener reservación con al menos seis meses de anticipación para esa noche. Dudaba que lo hubiese planeado todo hace tanto tiempo, tampoco habían tenido la certeza en ese entonces de saber todo lo que vivieron en esas últimas semanas, así que lo más probable es que hubiera usado sus influencias y movido algunos de sus contactos. Seguramente no sería la última vez que lo haría, pero no importaba, le estaba tomando el gusto a aquello pese a sentirse ligeramente culpable.

Todas las calles de New York realmente eran una fiesta y es que el último día del año todo estaba programado para ser perfecto, de mil maneras y para todos los gustos y ellos estaban disfrutando de todo aquello a su modo. Si bien Leon había planeado todo con sumo cuidado, uno que otro improvisto no pudo faltar y había tenido que ir haciendo ligeros cambios, por suerte tenía más que un ''plan B'' para aquello, se había preparado con todo el abecedario por si le era necesario usarlo y cambiar de estrategia en más de una ocasión. Por suerte no había tenido que hacer más que un pequeño arreglo y un cambio de ruta y ahora todo volvía a encajar en su lugar.

—Esto es bastante emocionante.

Soltó con entusiasmo dándole un suave apretón en la mano. Si bien le hubiera gustado permanecer en el Time Square para cuando la cuenta regresiva llegase a cero, las abarrotadas calles no daban espacio para que esa fuera una opción. Tal vez debieron llegar más temprano o cenar en el Olive Garden o el TGI Friday's* para tener una vista más central, pero la reservación que había logrado conseguir era en un lugar mucho mejor y al fin y al cabo se la habían pasado bastante bien. Para variar, parecía que esto le estaba gustando mucho más que lo que pudiesen hacer allá apretados como sardina enlatadas y eso él también lo reconocía. El puente de Brooklyn* era una perfecta opción para pasar la noche de año nuevo, en especial porque era algo más tranquilo que el Time Square.

—Y aún no llega la mejor parte.

Los dos se habían unido a la famosa caminata que se realizaba cada año por el puente, a la espera de los fuegos artificiales, por supuesto que lo habían hecho por su propia cuenta y no como muchas de las personas que veían caminando, que lo hacían en grupos y con un guía turístico.

— ¿Cuánto falta?

Preguntó mirándole ansiosa. Si bien disfrutaba esto estaba tan emocionada como cualquiera en la noche del 31 de Diciembre, en especial tan cerca de las campanadas. Leon le soltó la mano y sacó la suya del bolsillo para revisar su reloj de pulsera.

—Más o menos unos dos minutos.

Volvió a cogerle la mano y ambos la metieron en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del rubio. Como ya prácticamente no quedaba casi nada para despedir el año se abrieron paso buscando un lugar en la barandilla, cuando finalmente dieron con un lugar se quedaron ahí apoyados admirando las luces de la ciudad contrastadas con la tranquilidad del agua bajo ellos, y claro, de la compañía que se daban mutuamente.

—Qué fue lo que pediste.

Leon bajó la mirada curioso hasta ella quien miraba con detenimiento las suaves ondas en el agua.

— ¿Hablas del deseo? — Claire asintió. —Pues… pedí ser mucho más atractivo que ahora.

Mencionó moviendo la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se agitara en el viento como en un comercial de shampoo, Claire estalló en risas ante aquello.

—Lamento informarte que eso jamás va a suceder.

—Eso duele. — dijo llevándose dramáticamente una mano a la frente fingiendo estar herido por su comentario. —No, ya hablando en serio. ¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga?

Claire le miró un momento y sonrió, para luego volver su vista al agua negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Supongo que es parte de la magia no saberlo. Aunque si en este momento tuviese que pedir un deseo, además del que escribimos en el Wishing wall* creo que sería que esta magia jamás acabe. Lo que sucedió en estas semanas, lo nuestro… todo. No quiero que termine.

Leon le miró con una sonrisa enternecida. Con esas palabras acababa de describir exactamente lo mismo que él sentía en ese minuto, aunque realmente no le sorprendía la forma en la que esa chica a veces parecía leerle la mente.

Le tomó del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos y se acercó hasta ella.

—Con gusto me encargaré de cumplir ese deseo. Todos los días y con todas mis fuerzas.

Tras ver su sonrisa cerró los ojos y la besó. Sin más; sin apuros, sin interrupciones, sin hermanos celopatas ni locas amigas interfiriendo, solo ellos dos en su pequeño mundo donde todo era perfecto.

Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron y fue justo a tiempo para escuchar cómo las personas reunidas ahí comenzaban a gritar en coro la cuenta regresiva. Un par de miradas cómplices, unas sonrisas radiantes y ambos se unieron a la cuenta.

—5… 4… 3… 2… 1 ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Gritó el coro para luego estallar en abrazos, serpentinas y gritos varios. Los fuegos artificiales tampoco se hicieron esperar y miles de colores estallaron en el cielo. El espectáculo era fabuloso, desde ahí tenían una perfecta vista de los fuegos artificiales, las luces del Empire State Building y de toda la panorámica de los rascacielos iluminados, era una experiencia realmente única y bastante romántica para variar; tal vez la magia de la noche surtía un efecto mayor en ello.

Sintió como sus cálidas manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y su fuerte cuerpo se pegó al suyo y acomodado en el hueco de su hombro le dijo al oído todo lo que ella podría desear.

—Deseo empezar este año contigo y simplemente no dejarte ir. Te amo.

Un delicado suspiro escapó de los labios de la pelirroja mientras Leon buscaba su boca para besarla. Sin duda alguna aquella noche se quedaría grabada en la memoria de ambos para siempre junto con el reflejo de las luces sobre el agua.

—Yo también te amo. Y por cierto, feliz año nuevo.

* * *

Entre miles las decenas de abrazos que la habían apretujado, en especial por el fuerte de Barry, finalmente consiguió escapar para llegar hasta Chris quien parecía estar en la misma situación, solo que estrujado por la efusividad de Sherry.

—Sí, Sherry, feliz año nuevo para ti también, pero necesito mis pulmones para vivir.

Mencionó intentando recobrar el aliento luego de su abrazo.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Se disculpó para luego saltar a abrazar a Rebecca que apareció para salvarlos.

—Creo que finalmente puedo abrazar a mi prometida.

Jill también sonrió dejándose abrazar por el castaño quien, además, le repartía besos por el cabello, como si llevase demasiado tiempo lejos de ella.

—Feliz año nuevo, cariño.

—Feliz año nuevo, linda.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más el móvil de Chris los detuvo.

—Vaya, me impresiona que alguien pueda llamarte en este momento, en especial cuando las líneas suelen llenarse.

—Sí, me pregunto quién será.

Soltó con cierta obviedad que ambos entendieron. Tras ver la fotografía en la pantalla supo que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su preciosa hermanita pequeña, así que ante la mirada de clara aprobación de Jill, contestó. Era una video llamada.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo!

El pequeño canturreo de Claire y Leon del otro lado le sacó una pequeña sonrisa e hizo que Jill buscase un lugar a la vista de la pantalla para poder saludar también a la pareja.

—Feliz año nuevo, chicos.

Mencionó la castaña saludándoles con alegría.

—Feliz año nuevo. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

Claire se rascó la nuca mientras buscaba excusarse.

—Lo siento, pero las líneas no querían y tuvimos que intentar un par de veces.

—No la culpes a ella, Redfield. La idea fue mía, yo la secuestré.

Confesó Leon con sinceridad mientras abrazaba a Claire y se acomodaba en su hombro.

—Eso ya lo suponía. Pero tranquilo, como es año nuevo te la dejaré pasar. Aunque… ¿puedo saber dónde están?

Preguntó con la evidente curiosidad que le había estado matando toda la noche. Jill solo roló los ojos dándoles a entender que no tenía caso.

—Pues…

Claire volteó el teléfono y le enseño en un rápido vistazo el lugar.

— ¡¿Están en Brooklyn?! ¡Ustedes… no… Agh, solo… solo tengan cuidado, ¿sí?

Claire se rió negando con la cabeza y Jill le miró con una tierna sonrisa, Chris era demasiado sobreprotector hasta llegar al punto de resultar un tanto adorable.

—Descuida, te doy mi palabra de que la llevaré sana y salva a casa.

Mencionó Leon como si estuviese hablando ante un padre que le pide que traiga a su hija de regreso antes de las diez. Chris rió tras darse cuenta de aquello.

—Tú también regresa en una pieza.

—Linda forma de decir que te preocupo. — ironizó.

—Ya cállate, Kennedy.

Apenas y ya llevaban unos minutos del nuevo año y ellos ya estaban con sus tonterías de siempre. Claire y Jill solo pudieron mirarse divertidas y compartir una risita.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Estaremos bien, además, nos estamos divirtiendo.

 _Buen trabajo, Kennedy. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que la hagas feliz…_

Ni bien había acabado de decir eso cuando Sherry apareció tras los otros dos saludando alegremente a la pantalla.

— ¡Claire, Leon! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

—Feliz año nuevo, cielo.

—Feliz año nuevo, pequeña.

—Díganme, ¿lo están pasando bien? ¿Cómo se ven los fuegos artificiales?

Claire abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpida por la clara voz de Chris.

—Aguarda un momento... ¿Acaso sabías dónde estaban y no me dijiste?

La cara de Sherry cambió por completo a una de nervios y mientras la chica retrocedía intentando inventar una vana excusa que jamás apareció, la mirada de Chris parecía atacarla aún más.

—Este… yo… ¡Dejé a Jake en el horno, tengo que ver si no está muy acalorado!

— ¡Sherry!

Mientras Chris salía en persecución de la rubia Jill se quedó con el teléfono en mano mientras era observada por la pareja del otro lado.

—Bueno, ya saben la historia. Tengo que ir a detenerlo. Ustedes diviértanse, ¡luego nos vemos! ¡Chris Redfield!

Cortó la llamada y Leon y Claire no supieron otra cosa más que largarse a reír.

—Nunca cambiará.

—No.

Los dos dejaron aquello a un lado y se unieron a la pequeña ''fiesta improvisada'' que se realizaba. Algo de música, el sonido de los fuegos artificiales aún estallando y muchas botellas de champagne de aquellos que se prepararon completaban el panorama. Y es que lo más divertido de todo era pasar y respirar la noche de New York, encontrar un lugar divertido a la medida de cada uno, conocer gente, bailar por las calles y brindar con desconocidos, pero claramente para brindar se requería de una pequeña preparación.

— ¿Gustas?

De algún lugar de su chaqueta sacó una botella de champagne y un par de copas, Claire realmente abrió la boca con sorpresa ante aquello. Cómo la trajo, no tenía ni idea, cómo evitó que se quebraran, tal vez no importaba mucho. Ya la había sorprendido toda la noche y al parecer debía acostumbrarse a que con él todo podía ser posible.

—Claro que sí.

Lejos de ahí, en medio del Time Square, la fiesta luego de las doce de la noche comenzaba a ser más potente y el confeti lanzado luego de la bajada de la esfera aún seguía cayendo. Entre todo ello la lluvia de deseos también había tomado lugar y miles de papelitos de colores escritos se infiltraban entre otros tantos vacíos. Entre algunos de los que fueron lanzados, dos papelitos de colores se juntaron en un punto del colorido suelo, dos papeles que a simple vista no parecían ser demasiado diferentes a los que les rodeaban, pero que curiosamente parecían tener el mismo mensaje inscrito, cada cual con diferente letra.

 _Solo pido poder hacerle feliz y que el mundo sea un lugar más seguro, para que lo que todos hemos construido perdure, para siempre…_

 **.**

* * *

Momento educativo jejeje (más que nada para aclarar detalles):

Aclaro lo de la Ball drop: De seguro alguna vez vieron por internet o en televisión esa típica pelotita de cristal que cada año en el Time Square se baja para la cuenta regresiva. Pues esa es la llamada Ball drop en inglés. Es un gran atractivo y muchas personas van a verla, el problema es que se debe estar aparcando un lugar más o menos desde las tres de la tarde (para conseguir algo ''decente'') y al final todos terminan como sardinas enlatadas. Pese a que es algo fabuloso, de eso no cabe duda, acaba muy rápido y lo que esperaste toda la tarde simplemente se esfuma sin que te des cuenta. Por ese motivo decidí no ponerlos ahí, digamos que los planes de Leon eran mucho mejor jejeje.

El Olive Garden y el TGI Friday's: Ambos son restaurantes, el primero es un local del Time Square y el segundo se encuentra en el 1450 Broadway. Son dos lugares muy elegidos para la época de año nuevo puesto que la zona en la que se encuentran es muy buena para ver la Ball drop y el conteo, además, cuando llega el momento de la cuenta regresiva, se les permite salir del restaurante (obviamente para ver todo lo del conteo y eso) y ya acabado pueden regresar a sus mesas y seguir con lo suyo.

Wishing wall: Como ya lo habrán notado en el capitulo, literalmente es un muro de los deseos y se encuentra ubicado al aire libre en el Time Square. Las personas van y anotan sus deseos para año nuevo, se encuentra abierto durante todo el año hasta el 29 de Diciembre (exceptuando el día 24) y cualquiera puede ir y dejar escrito su deseo. Para aquellos que no logran ir personalmente también pueden enviarlo por vía internet. Luego, todos los papelitos son retirados y cuando dan las doce de la noche del 31 de Diciembre (luego de que baja la esfera), se lanzan como parte del confeti; en pocas palabras: una lluvia de deseos.

El puente de Brooklyn: Cada año para la noche del 31 de Diciembre, se realiza un tour por el puente. Esto se hace en grupos y con guías y además se puede hacer en varios idiomas, pero también cada cual lo puede hacer por su propia cuenta. Es un grandioso lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales puesto que no se está tan apretujado como en el Time Square viendo la Ball drop y es mucho más económico que tomar un crucero que pasa por ahí, también con el mismo motivo de ver los fuegos artificiales. Sin mencionar que es un lugar bastante romántico para pasar esa noche.

Para que vean que sí hice mi tarea XD. Creo que nunca había investigado tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera para los trabajos de la escuela, pero la verdad fue bastante divertido y de paso aprendí muchas cosas nuevas.

Ahora bien, vamos con lo otro. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Si me permiten dar mi opinión: amé hacer este capitulo y el resultado que quedó. Leon de verdad es un tiernote, ¿no creen? Solo esperemos que cuando regresen Chris no quiera seguir con sus venganzas locas o si no... que el pobre de Piers se agarre jajajja.

Bueno, como ya saben estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios y esperen hasta mañana para cuando subiré el capitulo Bonus y el que es ya lo último de esta historia (se muerde los labios intentando no llorar) De seguro les va a gustar también, está hecho con mucho amor al igual que todos los capítulos. Pero ya no les molesto más porque si no de seguro se me sale algo del capitulo de mañana XD. Así que nos estamos leyendo, recuerden que los amo y _¡Au revoir!_


	12. Necesito tu ayuda

Oh, por Dios, no puedo creer que realmente llegáramos al final de este fic, bastante triste pero es un dolor que da gusto jejeje. Pero bueno, después de todo era algo que debí terminar para Navidad/año nuevo pero se alargó más de lo esperado. Ya nacerá una grandiosa idea para algún fic con el que me tendrán por mucho más tiempo (ojalá la inspiración me escuche). Pero bueno, por el momento hablemos de este capitulo. Como ya les había dicho es un pequeño bonus que tenía que agregar porque... ne, no sé, ¿la situación o la creatividad lo ameritaban? Digamos que dejé una pequeña ventanita por ahí en uno de los capítulos de la que me tomé para hacer esto, a ver si recuerdan cuál fue cuando lo lean.

 **Una fan loca V:** Yo también siento lo mismo con el Cleon, simplemente lo amo. El Valenfield también es vida, desde el primer momento que ellos dos aparecieron en pantalla. Yo digo que más bien no quieren que se note, pero igual no les sale XD. Yo también deseo lo mismo, pero tranquila, se cumplirán, lo sé. Amo saber que te encantara, en verdad; créeme, yo también me reí bastante con ese par. Yo también deseo que sigan así y estoy segura de que un montón más también piensa lo mismo, digamos que Leon no tiene ningún futuro al lado de Ada, NINGUNO. Ella solo lo utiliza para su propio beneficio, en cambio con Claire... es otra historia, ella sí le correspondería como él se lo merece. Además, estoy bien segura de que hay algo ahí, esas miradas no se las mandan amigos cualquiera. Con respecto a lo de Ada, yo también le tengo cierto cariño, creo que es el único personaje que me pone en esa extraña dualidad de amor/odio a veces. Ojalá algún día te suceda, uno nunca sabe las sorpresas que nos trae la vida, quién sabe. Y hablando de ironías... la persona con la que yo quisiera vivir algo así lleva el mismo nombre de nuestro agente, quién lo diría, pero que esto quede entre nosotras XD. Un muy feliz año para ti también y espero que también se cumplan todos tus deseos, con respecto a mis escritos, tranquila, seguirán apareciendo :D. Por cierto, yo también perdí una cuenta de FF por la misma razón, así que te entiendo, pero intenta recuperarla tal vez tengas suerte. Te mando un abrazo y te dejo con el capitulo :D

 **MonseLuz:** Te contaré un secreto, aquí entre nos también es mi favorito XD creo que por todo lo que sucedió en el cap y por todo el Cleon (se derrite viendo a los dos juntos). Digamos que Leon ama su cabello... demasiado, así que eso iba demasiado bien con la situación jejeje incluso estuve a punto de poner que Chris le regalara fijador para el cabello, pero luego se me hizo que quedaría demasiado tarde; además, Chris estaba preocupado de la propuesta en ese minuto. Me alegra saber que se te hacen tan naturales sus personalidades, en verdad, y es que es muy importante intentar conseguir eso e hice todo lo posible para lograrlo y al parecer lo conseguí (celebra gritando hasta dejar a los vecinos sordos XD) En serio me alegra que lo digas. El Cleon es vida, por eso hago todo lo posible para dar lo mejor de mí cuando lo escribo. Pues sí, aquí estamos en pleno verano, por suerte el clima no ha sido tan inclemente por estos días y tenemos aire fresquito de vez en cuando. Sí, es bastante triste, esta vez está permitido llorar (?) y espero que sí se sorprendan :). Por cierto, ayer iba a subir el capitulo pero como entiendo que los estudios quitan tiempo me decidí a esperar para que pudieras leer el anterior, por eso lo publiqué hoy. Ahora sin más rodeos te dejo con el capi. ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo bonus: Necesito tu ayuda...**

 **.**

Revisó la alacena y el refrigerador y ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que cocinaría esa noche, quería sorprender a la chica y de paso quitarle un peso de encima al cocinar por ella. Solo esperaría un poco más para que así, cuando ella llegara, estuviese todo recién salido del horno.

De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una llamada de Chris, así que sin dudar contestó para averiguar qué sucedía.

 _—_ ¿Redfield?

— _¡Leon! Hola, ¿qué tal te va?_

—Bien, ¿y a ti?

— _Excelente, realmente de maravilla._

Leon entrecerró los ojos un momento al escuchar el tono alegre del castaño.

—Ya habla, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Mencionó sin rodeos. Sabía que Chris no lo llamaría solo para preguntarle como estaba, solo podía llamar por dos cosas: algo sucedía o necesitaba un favor y por el tono de voz que había usado ya sabía cuál de las dos era.

 _—Ok, está bien. Me atrapaste. Necesito un favor._

—Ya, dime qué quieres.

Cogió un paquete de galletas de la alacena y volvió a la sala.

 _—Esto tal vez pueda ser un tanto vergonzoso, pero quiero que me ayudes en algo._

— ¿Qué necesitas ahora?

Preguntó con la boca llena de galletas dando un salto para caer sobre el cómodo sofá.

— _¿Claire está contigo?_

—No. Tu novia y el resto de las chicas ya se la llevaron. Una pena, justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Soltó con cierta maldad a la espera de su reacción. Aunque realmente no habían estado haciendo nada del otro mundo bien podía hacerle creer que sí, pero claro, no le mencionaría nada acerca de ese ''casi'' beso; entonces sí lo mataría.

— _Aguarda. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermanita?_

Mencionó con evidente molestia cargando sus palabras. Leon solo se encogió de hombros, aún si él no podía verle.

—Solo cosas… Ya dime de una vez para qué llamaste o me veré en la decisión de colgarte. Casi empieza mi telenovela.

— _Ves… ¿telenovelas? Sabes qué, no importa. Quiero que me acompañes a comprar ''algo''_

Leon no entendió a que se refería, pero una buena broma no vendría nada mal.

—Si necesitas tampones debiste pedírselos a Jill antes de que se fuera. Yo no te acompañaré a comprar eso.

— _Maldito, ¿por qué usaría yo algo así? ¡Claro que no se trata de eso, esto es serio! Quiero que me ayudes a escoger una sortija de matrimonio…_

Leon casi se atraganta con una galleta al escuchar aquello y tuvo que pasar un par de segundos tosiendo antes de poder volver a contestarle.

— ¡¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio a Piers?!

— _Sí, ya es… ¡Imbécil! ¡Me voy a casar con Jill! ...No tengo idea de por qué te llamé a ti._

—Tal vez por mi buen gusto o porque soy tan atractivo que te puedo conseguir un descuento, no sé. Pero ya estoy dentro, así que no sirve que te arrepientas. Estaré en tu casa antes de que te des cuenta. Y por cierto, no digas con tanta certeza ''me voy a casar con Jill'', ella aún no acepta.

Sin dejar que le refutara algo, cortó. Guardó el paquete de galletas casi intacto en uno de sus bolsillos y corrió al recibidor a tomar su chaqueta. Luego de asegurarse de que todo estuviese apagado y cerrado, salió. Solo esperaba llegar antes que las chicas o la cena simplemente se iría al carajo, por suerte Claire le había dado hace ya bastante tiempo una copia de sus llaves, por lo que podía entrar sin importar si ella no estaba.

 _Tal vez Claire me cuelgue si rompo mi promesa, lo que espero que no suceda, pero esto realmente no me lo puedo perder…_

* * *

Llevaban un buen rato ahí y él ya comenzaba a aburrirse. La maldita indecisión de Chris le estaba colmando la paciencia y más aún cuando su estómago comenzaba a rugir. Era el vigésimo octavo anillo que veía y aún parecía no convencerse, incluso hasta la chica que le atendía tenía una cara de fastidio, aunque claro, tenía que disimular todo lo que podía mientras estaba en servicio, pero estaba más que seguro de que si le pudiera leer la mente estaría insultando al Redfield de lo lindo. Compadecía a la pobre chica.

—Agh, no lo sé. Esto es demasiado difícil.

Leon echó la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio rogando al cielo por paciencia para no matarlo. Se enderezó de la muralla en la que había estado apoyado de brazos cruzados y se encaminó hasta él.

—Cómo puede ser tan difícil. Solo tienes que escoger una maldita argolla y ya. ¿Qué acaso no conoces los gustos de Jill?

Le preguntó ya exasperado.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera sé si alguno de estos le quedará bien. ¡Míralos!

Leon se apoyó en la vitrina y le dirigió una mirada a la chica que les atendía.

—Deberías cobrarle el doble por las molestias.

Ella solo sonrió sin decir nada, aunque bien sabía que estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con él.

—Dime, ¿te importa si como aquí? Estoy muriendo de hambre.

Preguntó sacando el paquete de galletas de su bolsillo, ella le sonrió amable.

— ¿Qué no sabes leer? Dice que no se puede comer aquí.

Mencionó Chris con obviedad. Tanto la vendedora como Leon le miraron un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados para luego ignorarlo por completo.

—Claro que puedes.

Dijo de forma agradable guiñándole sutilmente un ojo. Leon se rió llevándose una galleta a la boca y Chris le miró con muy mala cara. Mantenía algo con su hermana pero bien que coqueteaba con cualquiera. Por su parte Leon solo se preocupó de calmar sus pobres tripas, si tenía o no el favor de la chica porque le hubiese echado el ojo le daba igual, él solo quería comer.

—Bien, bien, bien. Veamos.

Se asomó un poco más a la vitrina para ver los anillos con mayor detenimiento. Tal vez Chris sí tenía algo de razón: eran demasiados y escoger uno entre todos se hacía difícil mientras la variedad aumentaba.

— ¿Qué talla tiene Jill?

— ¿Disculpa?

Preguntó molesto. Leon roló los ojos mientras la chica se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Hablo de la talla de anillo, genio.

—Qué se yo. ¿Es eso relevante?

—Claro que lo es, tarado.

Dijo dándole un golpe en la nuca. Si Chris no le devolvió el golpe fue solo porque en verdad necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Supongo que sus dedos son tan finos como los de Claire, así que… ¿Qué tal si nos muestras esas?

Mencionó señalando dos argollas en específico.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué tan finos son los dedos de mi hermana?

Alzó una ceja mirándole con seriedad. Leon le dio una mirada burlona para luego prestarle atención a la joven, esta sacó las argollas que se encontraban sobre un pequeño cojín y las colocó en frente de ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que no quieres los detalles. — susurró.

—Debo decir que tiene un gran gusto. Cualquiera de estas dos sería una buena elección.

Habló la chica dirigiéndose específicamente a Leon, era bastante claro para ambos las indirectas que le estaba lanzando. Leon le sonrió intentando ser amable y luego centró su atención en una de las argollas en específico.

—Es un anillo _Diorama Précieuse._ Es una joya de dieciocho quilates, diamante en solitario y una aguamarina. —explicó la chica. —Por supuesto, es ese pequeño detalle azul que toda novia necesita en su día especial. La inspiración del anillo curvado, como lo ven, viene de un lazo y del icónico vestido _Diorama_.

El anillo claramente era precioso, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención a Leon era el diamante azul que resaltaba en la joya de oro blanco, especialmente porque le recordaba algo en específico.

—La verdad es muy bonita.

—Sí, pero no creo que a Jill le guste.

Mencionó restándole importancia, Chris arqueó una ceja sin entender demasiado.

—Le aseguro que le gustará. Es una bella joya que luce muy bien en cualquier mujer.

Intentó convencerlos, pero Leon mantuvo la misma actitud.

—Por qué no quieres que lleve esa.

Preguntó el Redfield inquisitivo a lo que el rubio le contestó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Porque se le vería bien a Claire…

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ni siquiera la chica se atrevió a decir algo, pese a que estaba ligeramente confundida. Chris se quedó viéndole sonreír, no estaba realmente seguro si hablaba en serio o solo le estaba tomando el pelo… otra vez.

—Leon, ¿te gusta mi hermana?

Él no era el único interesado en la respuesta, la chica que les atendía también abrió los ojos expectante. Leon le miró un segundo sin borrar esa sonrisa zorruna y luego se volteó al otro anillo que estaba sobre la vidriera.

Con eso se lo había dicho todo, aún sin haber mediado palabra Chris entendió su respuesta: _''No me gusta… la amo''_

— ¿Qué hay de este?

Preguntó a la chica que les atendía. Chris se sonrió sin decir nada y solo se dedicó a escuchar lo que la vendedora con una extraña cara de decepción les decía.

—Ese es un anillo _Bois de Rose_ , con un diamante solitario de un quilate engastado en oro blanco de dieciocho quilates. Su inspiración rinde homenaje a la flor favorita de Christian Dior*, la Bois de Rose. El delicado tallo de rosa que lleva en el diseño se envuelve alrededor del dedo como una joya poética, una declaración de amor o un símbolo de devoción sincera.

Terminó señalando hacia el horizonte con lagrimitas en los ojos, con toda la emoción de la explicación y el amor por su profesionalismo.

—Una declaración de amor o símbolo de devoción sincera…

Repitió Chris de forma suave mientras miraba la joya. Leon asintió con la cabeza dándole una ligera mirada.

—Suena perfecto. — animó.

—Sí, así es. Bien, Kennedy. Tengo que admitirlo: creo que encontraste la joya perfecta.

Mencionó dándole una palmada en el hombro y regalándole una sonrisa

—Entonces… ¿Cuál se llevarán?

—Tal vez ambas.

Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Leon. El chico se volteó ligeramente confundido para dar con su gesto amistoso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó sin entender, a lo que Chris respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que se le vería bien a Claire?

Leon le miró unos segundos para después soltar una ligera risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso esta es tu manera de darme tu aprobación?

—Tal vez… Ya decídete antes de que cambie de parecer.

Le amenazó. Después de todo no fue tan difícil conseguir el permiso de Chris, si bien en su mente se había imaginado una pelea con espadas y armaduras, montados a caballo en el centro de un gran coliseo para conseguir la mano de Claire, esto le daba la misma satisfacción que si hubiese ganado aquella batalla. Diferente pero a la vez similar.

—Entonces llevaremos ambos.

Dijo a la pobre chica que ya estaba que le daba un ataque ahí mismo y se ponía a llorar por su mala suerte. Cuando ya hubieron cancelado cada quien su compra salieron del lugar, Leon escondió la bolsita en un bolsillo al interior de su chaqueta, así nadie podría encontrarla y Chris por su parte la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero dejó la mano adentro para no soltarle.

— ¿Esperaras hasta Francia?

Preguntó el castaño mientras seguían su trayecto hasta el estacionamiento. Leon le había comentado hace un par de días sobre el regalo que pensaba darle a Claire para Navidad y, pese a que lo estuvo torturando por varias horas en las que en más de una ocasión tuvo que suplicar por su vida, aceptó a que se la llevara lejos por esas dos semanas en las que estaba reservado el vuelo.

—Qué mejor que la ciudad del amor. Mientras no me rechace, creo que no habrá problema.

Chris soltó una pequeña risita.

—Dudo que lo haga, pero sería muy gracioso verte ser plantado por mi hermanita.

—Claro, sería tan divertido.

Ironizó el rubio, Chris le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando dejar de reírse.

—Tranquilo, te garantizo que no lo hará; es demasiado feliz cada vez que está contigo. Mientras las cosas sigan así no veo qué te preocupa, más bien... preocúpate si la haces llorar o la lastimas, porque juro que será entonces cuando yo te haga picadillo.

Sí, ya se le hacía demasiado perfecto no escuchar una amenaza de su parte.

—Sabes que eso jamás parará, tienes mi palabra.

—Más te vale que así sea. Pero… cambiando de tema. Hay una cosa más en la que necesito que me ayudes.

* * *

Jamás en su vida había pensado aceptar algo como eso, pero luego de ser amenazado con que metería a Claire a un convento y a él le levantaría una prohibición de acercamiento a más de un kilómetro de la pelirroja, no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Y ahora que estaba metido ahí, no tenía más remedio que hacer su mejor representación posible.

Ahí estaba él, de pie, con el cabello al viento y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas mientras Chris estaba de rodillas frente a él sujetándole la mano.

—Jill, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, amor. Ya pensaba que jamás me lo pedirías, creí que en cualquier momento te irías con Piers y me dejarías aquí sola, criando a nuestro hijo Juancho como una madre soltera.

Dramatizó llevándose una mano a la frente y hablando con voz chillona; de reojo pudo notar cómo a Chris le saltó una venita en el cuello y parecía estar a punto de estallar. Si bien era bastante vergonzoso haber aceptado que Chris lo usara como ''su muñeco de prácticas'' no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo... ¡y de lo lindo!

—Imbécil…

Susurró mientras le apretaba con fuerza la mano consiguiendo que el rubio pusiera una mueca de dolor. Para terminar de una buena vez con todo ello, practicó el ponerle el anillo, lo peor de todo es que al muy maldito le quedaba y eso lo aprovechó a su favor para seguir molestándole.

—Oh, mi querido Chrishis, es precioso. De seguro ahora seré la novia más atractiva de todas con esta joya.

Habló aún con su voz chillona de ''mujer'' meneando las caderas y haciendo poses extrañas con la sortija, para luego dejar que el castaño le volviese a tomar la mano para quitarle el anillo. Chris realmente estaba a punto de matarlo cuando unas risas y el sonido de un ''clic'' les interrumpieron, justo en el momento en que Chris sostenía la argolla en el dedo de Leon.

— ¡Esta es la mejor foto que he tomado en toda mi vida! Oh, ya me imagino todas las formas en las que puedo usarla.

Billy y Jake estaban de pie frente a ellos y acababan de capturar una foto perfecta de la embarazosa situación, justo en el momento en que las caras ridículas de Leon y la sortija sujetada por el castaño coincidieron. Los dos se miraron con horror entre sí; si alguien llegaba a ver eso estaban muertos, tendrían que olvidarse de su reputación para siempre.

 _Si Piers ve esto me va a matar, aún si fue idea de Chris._

—Jake, dame esa cámara.

— ¿Y perder la mejor adquisición de todas? No estoy loco.

Leon y Chris se dieron una mirada cómplice y ambos asintieron para salir corriendo tras el par. Pero claro, ninguno de ellos era tonto y no pensaban quedarse ahí para ser molidos a golpes, en especial por Chris. En cosa de segundos solo se vio la nube de polvo que habían levantado, y ellos, en la otra esquina de la cuadra.

— ¡Vengan aquí asquerosos cobardes! ¡Devuélvannos eso!

Aún pese a todos los insultos de parte de Chris, no lograron alcanzarlos. Si bien ese día había conseguido algo bastante importante como lo era la aprobación de su futuro cuñado, no todo había resultado tan bien. La cena que pensó en preparar tuvo que ser reemplazada por comida china, al menos Claire no estaba molesta por eso, pero él realmente había deseado cocinarle algo mucho mejor. Y con respecto a la fotografía… bueno, digamos que días más tarde ambos eran la sensación y el centro de todos los chistes tanto en la BSAA como en la DSO.

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

* * *

Pequeño momento ''cultural'':

Christian Dior: Pues él fue un influyente diseñador de moda francés y fundador de la firma que lleva su apellido: Dior, esta es una marca de artículos de lujo, por eso lo de los anillos. Y sí, los anillos nombrados sí son reales, por si quieren verlos pueden buscarlos en Internet, los dos son muy bonitos.

Por cierto, ¿adivinaron de qué capitulo era el extracto?

Creo que finalmente es la despedida de este fic, ahora sí voy a llorar. No saben lo feliz que me hizo leer sus comentarios al final de cada capitulo, realmente me animaban mucho a continuar. Les agradezco a todos los que me acompañaron hasta aquí y se leyeron todas las locuras que iba escribiendo, realmente se ganan todo mi amor. Les prometo que nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que imaginan con otra historia bien loquilla, les doy mi palabra de eso.

Gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y en especial a aquellos que se tomaban el tiempo de comentar, en especial a ti MonseLuz que estuviste casi del principio, te mando un beso enorme, también para ti Una fan loca v, muchos abrazos para amabas (por cierto, intenta recuperar tu cuenta xD). Los quiero a todos un montón y recuerden que responderé por privado todos los comentarios que me envíen (los que se puedan), puesto que no hay siguiente cap para eso. Si alguno gusta contactarme por Facebook el link está en mi perfil, solo díganme que son mis lectores y les agregaré.

Pues, eso, muchas gracias a todos y nos estamos leyendo. ¡ _Au revoir!_


End file.
